My Prince(ss)
by blankRa09
Summary: Kris bertekad agar tidak menjadi gay seperti teman-temannya. Namun, mengapa sulit sekali? Dan hal bodoh apa yang membuat ia ikut menyukai seorang pemuda yang diperebutkan oleh teman-temannya? FINAL CHAPT UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**My Prince(ss)**

Rated: T

Cast : Tao, Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Suho, and others

Warning : Yaoi, TYPO ALWAYS

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

NO SIDERS

.

.

ENJOY~

.

"Kau tahu? Kali ini siswa yang masuk sekolah kita meningkat 40%, cukup banyak, _rite_?" Chanyeol membuka kaleng soda yang sedari tadi ia pegang, sembari menatap teman-temannya yang tampak bosan.

"Oh yeah? Kuharap salah satu dari mereka bisa menarik perhatianku," ujar Kai, menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol dan terus saja memainkan pulpen ditangannya. Sehun, mulai merasa terganggu dengan pembicaraan ini, kemudian mengambil jarak dan kembali membaca ensiklopedia.

"Kalian berisik," Kris mengambil bacaannya, mengikuti Sehun untuk mengambil jarak. Yah, hari ini Sean sonsaengnim tidak masuk, jadi mereka ditugaskan untuk membaca apapun yang berkaitan dengan pelajaran. Tidak seperti Suho yang hobi membaca buku harian adiknya.

Mereka berlima, Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai dan Suho merupakan sekawanan sejak kecil dan bisa dibilang masih cukup akrab, walaupun memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang. Mereka masuk asrama khusus lelaki, oleh karena itu, ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis sangat kurang sekali. Kecuali Kris dan Kai yang masih bisa dibilang cukup normal karena menyimpan majalah po*n dibawah ranjang tidur asrama mereka.

Kelimanya belum mempunyai kekasih walau telah berusia 17 tahun, dan yang paling terobsesi memiliki seorang kekasih tentu saja Kris. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang belum pernah berpacaran dalam 17 tahun dan itu merupakan sesuatu yang sangat sial baginya. Teman-temannya, sudah pernah memiliki pengalaman dalam hal memadu kasih, namun tidak ada yang bertahan lama kecuali Sehun. Pemuda pendiam itu cukup menyayangi kekasihnya walaupun seorang pria dan kakak kelasnya.

"Hei, Kris. Kudengar ada yang cukup sexy tahun ini, kau mau lihat?"

Kris mendongak, menatap Chanyeol yang baru saja bersuara, "Bodoh, bagaimana caramu keluar dari penjara kecil ini, hah?"-jujur saja, Kris merasa tertarik dengan penawaran sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja aku," Chanyeol menghela napas sejenak, kemudian menghirup napas dalam-dalam, "AAA, AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN! AKU HARUS KE TOILET SEKARANG!"-dan yang ia lakukan adalah bertingkah seperti seorang anak kecil dengan teriakan yang cukup melengking, kemudian memberikan kedipan sebagai sebuah isyarat kepada Kris.

"Oh, oh yeah, daritadi aku juga sudah tidak tahan. Aku ingin ketoilet sekarang," Kris, malah ikut-ikutan berbuat gaduh yang menarik perhatian. Penjaga perpustakaan yang kebetulan ketua kelas mereka, Ren menatapi keduanya dengan aneh. "Cepatlah. Sepuluh menit, okay?"

"_Got it, Ren!_" Kris dan Chanyeol segera melesat pergi.

.

.

.

"Wah, banyak sekali ..." Chanyeol bergumam kagum saat melihat barisan siswa baru yang sudah lulus test masuk sekolah. Mereka berdiri dengan rapi, mengantri untuk diberikan semacam kartu nama sebagai pengenalan kepada yang lain.

Mata elang Kris melihat kesana-kemari. Tidak ada yang istimewa sebenarnya, hanya sekumpulan beberapa pria yang tidak menarik, berpakaian sama sepertinya dan semuanya tampak tak modis.

"Hei, Kris! Ada satu disana yang cukup berkilau!" Chanyeol langsung menarik lengan Kris, menunjuk seorang pemuda yang hanya berdiam diri, menatapi kartu pengenalan dirinya. Kris, langsung melongo melihat pemuda tersebut. "Kau bilang itu menarik?"

"Ya! Coba kau lihat, dia itu cukup manis. Well, sepertinya ini hal yang bagus bagiku untuk memberikan pesona seorang kakak kelas," ujar Chanyeol berbangga diri.

Kris mendecih, "Jangan terlalu sombong, Park. Dan jangan sampai membuat dirimu seperti orang bodoh,"

"Tentu saja, _man!_"-Chanyeol melangkah meninggalkan Kris yang masih terdiam. Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda yang dimaksudkan, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya. Kris memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, lalu menatap lekat pemuda yang dimaksudkan oleh Chanyeol. Tatapan mengintimidasi, sepertinya.

Kris harus menarik ucapannya tadi. Pemuda yang disebutkan Chanyeol tadi tidak begitu buruk. Pemuda itu tinggi, kakinya panjang, rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat, matanya tajam dan terkesan tegas, bibir kecil yang berwarna plum. Yah, itu hampir mendekati tipe idaman Kris. Tapi, ayolah, haruskah seorang lelaki? Yang benar saja! Kris tidak mau menjadi seorang gay seperti Sehun, Chanyeol dan Suho.

"Hei!" Chanyeol berteriak menyapa pemuda yang sedang tertegun itu.

Pemuda itu, sedikit terkejut, kemudian menatap Chanyeol dan menyadari bahwa dihadapannya adalah kakak kelas. "Ah, ya, sunbae-nim," sahutnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, menjulurkan tangannya kepada pemuda tersebut. "Park Chanyeol, kelas XI B,"

"Huang Zitao, kelas X A. Salam kenal, Chanyeol sunbae," pemuda itu, tersenyum dengan sangat lembut dan menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol, membuka mulutnya lebar. Oke, ini adalah jatuh cinta! _Love at first sight!_

Kris menepuk dahinya melihati tingkah Chanyeol yang sangat bodoh. Walaupun ia juga mengakui bahwa pemuda yang bernama Huang Zitao itu sangat manis. Dengan cepat ia berlari menyusul Chanyeol. "Park, _c'mon_! Ren sudah menunggu kita!" ia menarik lengan Chanyeol dan sontak jabatan tangannya dengan Zitao terlepas.

"Ah! Zitao! Aku menunggumu dikantin nanti!" teriak Chanyeol, menyempatkan diri melambaikan tangannya. Zitao, hanya tersenyum miring dan membalas lambaian tangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Dia menakjubkan!" Chanyeol tidak berhenti berteriak gembira setelah bertemu dengan adik kelas barunya. Kai, yang merasa tertarik dengan teriak tak jelas Chanyeol, mulai bertanya. "Seperti apa anaknya?"

"Manis! Dia tinggi! Senyumnya lembut! Suaranya halus! Jari-jarinya lentik! Matanya indah! Oh tuhan! Aku terkena serangan jantung!" seruan Chanyeol membuat Sehun berdecak kesal.

Kai menyeringai, "Pemuda?"

"Memangnya ada siswa perempuan yang masuk ke sekolah ini?"

"Oh, aku tak ikut-ikutan," Kai mengangkat tangannya, "_I am straight, babe_,"

Chanyeol mencibir, "Oke, dia memang bukan untukmu, tapi untukku!"

"Chanyeol, berhenti menjadi seorang _cassanova_," sahut Kris yang baru datang dengan hotdog ditangannya. Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak, kali ini aku benar-benar tulus!" balasnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Suho memutar bola matanya jengah, "Sudah berapa kali kau mengucapkannya?"

"Oh sungguh hyung! aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kali ini!"-Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Berisik!" Sehun akhirnya tak tahan untuk berkomentar, setelah itu ia kembali asyik dengan bacaannya.

.

"Ah! Chanyeol sunbae!"

Chanyeol, Kris, Suho, Sehun dan Kai langsung menoleh mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil nama si _cassanova_ itu. "Huang Zitao!" Chanyeol berseru senang, menghampiri pemuda itu dan langsung merangkulnya. Ia menyeret Zitao kedalam kerumunannya. Zitao hanya bisa terdiam. Walau agak canggung, tapi dia ikuti saja kemauan kakak kelasnya.

"Nah, inilah Zitao!" seru Chanyeol, menepuk punggung Zitao pelan.

Zitao membungkukkan badannya. "Salam kenal, sunbae-nim. Huang Zitao, dari kelas X A"

Suho, yang mulai merasa tertarik memperhatikan Zitao. "Kau sopan," sahutnya, menatap Zitao penuh arti. Chanyeol segera mengajak Zitao untuk duduk disampingnya, namun pemuda itu menolak.

"Maafkan aku sunbae, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah membawa bekal dan akan memakannya dikelas, hitung-hitung untuk mengakrabkan diri juga dengan teman-temanku," ucap Zitao lembut, ia tersenyum manis yang membuat Chanyeol kembali terpukau.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali ... besok bawalah bekalmu kesini, makan bersama dengan kami, okay?"-Suho segera mengambil alih perhatian Zitao, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum padanya dan menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Kemudian ia pamit dan berlari kecil meninggalkan kawanan itu.

"Dia benar-benar menakjubkan..." gumam Chanyeol, masih menatapi Zitao yang berlari pergi.

"Ya, kurasa kau benar kali ini, Chanyeol," ucap Suho, yang langsung membuat Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya. "K-kau mengincarnya, hyung?!"

Suho terkekeh. "Tak boleh? Bahkan sepertinya Kai mulai tertarik dengan anak itu,"

Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai, sangat terkejut melihat Kai yang terus menatap Zitao yang masih berlari kecil. "KAI?! Kau straight, _rite_?!"-Chanyeol menghalangi pandangan Kai dari Zitao.

Kai menyeringai, berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Chanyeol dari pandangannya, kemudian mendesah saat ia tidak lagi melihat Zitao. "Aku menarik ucapanku, Park!" serunya, memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "_I am gay, bro!_"

Kris dan Sehun hanya mendecih saat mendengar ucapan Kai. "Sepertinya hanya aku yang normal disini," Kris membanggakan diri, kemudian melahap kembali hotdog miliknya.

"Haha, tidak lama lagi kau akan seperti kami, bung!" Kai memukul lengan Kris pelan.

"Huh,"

.

.

.

...

Kris mendecak kesal saat hujan mulai turun. Ia ketiduran di kelas dan satu kelas sepakat untuk tidak membangunkannya hingga waktunya kembali ke asrama. Kris sangat jengkel. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mendengar bel tanda pulang dan malah terbangun disaat hujan turun?! Oh ayolah, jarak antara sekolah dan asrama cukup jauh! Ia tidak mau pulang dalam keadaan basah dan besoknya sakit.

Sebenarnya, Kris bisa saja sakit dan menyantaikan diri berada di asrama. Namun, ada suatu hal yang membuat ia harus masuk sekolah besok. Janji si pemuda Huang. Yah, janjinya untuk makan bersama kawanannya. Kris jelas tidak mau melewati hal tersebut. Jujur, wajah si pemuda Huang itu tidak bisa berhenti menghilang di benak Kris. Ia tidak ingin menjadi gay, tetapi di satu sisi ia mulai merasa tertarik pada adik kelas lelakinya.

Kris keluar dari kelasnya, berjalan menuju koridor kelas dan memerika setiap kelas, siapa tahu ada payung yang tertinggal.

"Eh?"

Kris, langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara seseorang. Matanya membulat saat melihat siapa yang ditemuinya. "Huang Zitao?"

Zitao, pemuda itu, tersenyum dengan manis.

.

.

"Kenapa sunbae masih disekolah?" Tanya Zitao, berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kris. Yah, kini mereka pulang ke asrama dengan payung yang dibawa Zitao. Payung itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk dua orang, dan Zitao berbaik hati mengajak Kris pulang bersama yang diterima cuek oleh pemuda yang mengaku seorang straight itu. Sebutlah keadaan ini cukup romantis. Sepayung berdua di bawah rintik hujan.

_Over dramatic_

"Anak-anak sialan itu tidak membangunkanku," jawab Kris, ia mengambil alih payung dari tangan Zitao. Seketika itu juga tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit lembut Zitao. '_Lembut,_'-batinnya.

Zitao terkekeh, "seharusnya sunbae tidak tidur dikelas," gumamnya, yang hanya dibalas keheningan oleh Kris. "Maaf, apakah sunbae orang China?"

"Ya," kini Kris kembali bersuara, menoleh kepada Zitao yang tengah memperhatikan jalanan yang basah. "Kau juga China, _rite_?"

"Iya," Zitao mengangguk.

Ada rasa tidak rela dalam hati Kris jika keheningan kembali dan hanya suara rintik hujan yang terdengar. Ia ingin berbincang-bincang dengan si pemuda Huang, sekalian untuk menghilangi kebosanan. Niat awalnya untuk cuek segera luntur akibat rasa tak rela itu. "Kenapa kau masuk sekolah ini?"-dan benar saja, Kris langsung bertanya saat Zitao diam saja.

"... Entahlah ... paman memintaku untuk bersekolah disini. Kupikir, untuk menyenangkannya itu sudah cukup," jawab Zitao pelan.

Kris bingung. "Paman? Kenapa tidak menuruti orang tuamu? Barangkali mereka berniat agar kau tetap di China,"

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat wajah mereka secara langsung. Hanya sebuah foto yang diberikan paman. Foto Mama dan Baba," jawab Zitao, kali ini sangat pelan, namun Kris masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku, Huang ..." ujar Kris menyesal.

Zitao tersenyum, menoleh kepada Kris, "Tidak apa, banyak juga yang menanyakan hal itu padaku,"

'_Oh, jadi bukan aku yang pertama ya_'-pikir Kris sedikit kesal.

Zitao merogoh saku kemejanya, kemudian mendapatkan sebungkus _cookie_ coklat. Ia menatap Kris dan kue itu bergantian. "Kau mau, sunbae?" sahutnya, berusaha meninggalkan situasi canggung.

Okay, Kris lapar. Sangat. Ia hanya makan hotdog tadi, dan itu hanya setengah. Kai menghabiskan hotdognya saat ia memesan minum. Dan saat ia ingin kembali memesan makanan, bel masuk berbunyi. Kris harus menahan laparnya serta ngantuknya, namun ia tak tahan untuk tertidur. Rasa kantuknya sudah hilang, tapi rasa lapar itu belum.

"Ng ... kau?"

"Tidak apa, aku sudah makan bekal tadi," ujar Zitao, membuka bungkus kue itu dan menyodorkannya pada mulut Kris. "Aaa," gumamnya, memerintahkan Kris untuk membuka mulutnya. Kris sedikit heran, tentu saja. Ia merasa seperti anak kecil sekarang. Namun, ia membuka mulutnya dan kue itu berhasil dilahap setengah oleh Kris. Ada rasa bahagia dihati Kris saat ini. Perlakuan anak kecil ini memang memalukan, tapi perasaan senang yang ia dapat sungguh luar biasa.

Zitao kembali tersenyum, menaruh bungkus sampah kue itu didalam saku kemejanya. Baiklah, sebenarnya ada sedikit kebohongan disini. Zitao bahkan tidak memakan sesuap pun bekalnya. Saat ia membuka bekal _sandwich_ yang dibawanya, beberapa temannya menyerbu dan langsung mengambil bekal Zitao sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum canggung saat melihat kotak bekalnya yang kosong tanpa sisa.

"Zitao,"-pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu segera menoleh pada si pemanggil.

"Ya?"

"Kau selalu tersenyum ya?"

Zitao mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Ha? Tidak juga," tangkas Zitao, yang sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Kris.

"Ya, kau selalu tersenyum," Kris tidak mau mengalah.

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya," Zitao menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, bingung! "darimana sunbae tahu?"

"Ya, kulihat kau selalu tersenyum, manis sekali," pujian itu lolos keluar dari mulut Kris, yang segera disadari olehnya. '_Stupid Kris! Kenapa aku malah memujinya?!_'-batin Kris.

Zitao yang mendengarnya sedikit merona, "Haha ... apakah sunbae memperhatikanku sedetail itu?"

_Gotcha, Kris!_

Kris menatapnya canggung. Baiklah, sekarang Kris harus jujur atau tidak kalau memang ia memperhatikan Zitao? Secara tidak langsung jika ia mengatakan iya, maka sama saja dengan melakukan pendekatan ringan, dan itu membuat dirinya menjadi seorang gay! Dan jika ia tidak jujur, jawaban apa yang pantas ia berikan?

"C-Chanyeol yang mengatakannya padaku," seru Kris cepat. Ada rasa kecewa karena ia harus mengatakan itu pada Zitao, yang berarti bahwa ia membantu saingannya untuk mendapatkan Zitao.

Tunggu.

Ada yang salah disini.

Barusan Kris berpikir apa?

Saingan?

Oh. Saingan.

Saingan apa sih?!

_Saingan untuk mendapatkan Zitao, tentu saja_.

"Arrggh, bad Kris Wu!" Kris berteriak kencang lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tidak! Ia menjadi gay?! Oh ayolah! Ini benar-benar gila!

Zitao, yang terkejut sekaligus heran, menatap kakak kelasnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Sunbae? Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayolah, cepat!"-Kris, yang merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, langsung menarik tangan Zitao, dan berlari kecil menuju asrama yang sudah semakin dekat.

_Kris, kau menggenggam tangan Zitao_.

Dan pemuda bermarga Wu itu melepaskan genggaman mereka dan kembali berteriak frustasi. Zitao, memandangnya dengan penuh heran. '_Gila?_'-pikirnya.

_Ya, dia gila, Zitao. Berkat dirimu_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol langsung terkena lemparan tas dari Kris saat ia membuka pintu. "Kris? Kau sudah pulang?" Suho menyahut, menatap Kris yang tampak kesal. Kris tak menghiraukan perkataan Suho, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mendapati bahwa ruangan kecil itu terpakai.

"Shit! Keluar cepat! Aku ingin memakainya!" dengan kasar Kris menggedor pintu kamar mandi. Kai, yang sedang mandi bergerutu mendengarnya.

"_Calm down, Wu._ Kai baru saja masuk kedalam," sahut Suho, membuat Kris makin merasa jengkel.

Chanyeol, mulai takut melihat Kris yang bergelut amarah, "K-kris ... begini .. tadi itu aku sudah ingin membangunkanmu ... tapi Sehun langsung melarangku, jadi aku .. yah kau tahu? Ada es krim yang kubeli dan sebelum cemilanku habis dimakan Kai, aku harus buru-buru pulang ke asrama,"

"Bagus. Sekarang salahku," lanjut Sehun, merebahkan diri diatas kasurnya. Kemudian menatap tajam Chanyeol dan berusaha untuk tidur.

"Kris, kau marah hanya gara-gara hal itu? Tumben sekali," gumam Suho, menghampiri Kris dan menepuk pundaknya.

Kris, mengacak rambut pirangnya. "Arrghh! Kenapa tidak mau hilang, sih?!"

Chanyeol, Suho dan Sehun langsung kebingungan mendapati Kris yang tampak seperti orang gila. "Kris? Kau baik saja? Kepalamu terbentur?"-Suho memegangi kepala Kris, yang langsung disentak kasar oleh sang empunya.

"Dia tidak mau hilang!" hardik Kris.

"Sebenarnya apa yang tidak mau hilang?! Dan kenapa kau malah marah-marah tak jelas, huh?!" Suho mulai naik pitam.

"Ini semua salah Chanyeol! Dia menyuruh pemuda itu datang ke kantin!" Kris langsung menunjuk Chanyeol yang seolah-olah sebagai polisi yang mendapatkan pelaku. Chanyeol, yang tampak kebingungan langsung bergumam, "Ha?! Aku?! Kok aku?!"

"Hahahaha!" Semuanya langsung menatap Sehun yang tertawa. Bagus, sekarang Sehun ikut menjadi gila!

"Sehun?"

"Pfft, kenapa otak kalian lemot sekali? Kris hyung ikut menyukai pemuda Huang itu, bodoh!"

.

.

.

_Genius Sehun!_

"_Bad jerk! _Kubunuh kau sekarang!"

Kris langsung menerjang Sehun dan menarik kerah kemeja pemuda albino itu, disusul oleh teriakan Chanyeol. "APA?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Haihai~~**

**Heheh ini ff yang gajadi lagi/?**

**Ira cuma pengen buat ff yang bertema sekolahan :v dan kebetulan sekali kemaren ada yang request ff kristao anak sekolahan/remaja yang banyak sweet-sweet nya wkwk. Jadi sekalian deh ira buatin walaupun agak hancur. So, apakah ini membosankan? Atau malah memuakkan? Kependekan? Alurnya kecepetan? Okay, I got this :'v**

**Last, MIND TO REVIEW? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"BAIKLAH! Sudah diputuskan! Aku, kau, kau, dan kau! Kita bersaing secara sehat untuk mendapatkan Huang Zitao! _Oh my Jesus!_ Bagaimana bisa kalian bertiga ikut menyukainyaa?!" –Chanyeol berteriak histeris setelah menunjuk Kris, Suho, dan Kai secara bergantian. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa teman-temannya ikut tertarik pada Zitao, padahal ia yang pertama kali bertemu dan terpikat padanya.

Kai menggaruk kepalanya, "Yah, hehe, kau tahu, dia cukup sexy dan _oh my gosh_, badannya itu bak model yang ada dimajalah bulananku! Aku berjanji akan menikahinya dan akan membuat dia betah mendesahkan namaku nanti!" Kai mulai ikut merasa bersemangat untuk memperebutkan si pemuda Huang. Kai harus memuji badan Zitao lain kali, kakinya yang panjang layaknya _Barbie_ membuat pemuda itu tergila-gila.

"Dalam mimpimu, Kai. Akulah yang akan mendapatkannya. Dan well, aku terpikat pada Zitao karena keramahannya dan kesopanannya, sangat susah mendapatkan anak seperti itu sekarang. Haha, pemuda itu berhasil membuat kita seperti orang bodoh,"-Suho segera berseru, terkekeh pelan begitu ia teringat pada Zitao.

Kris terdiam. Okay, dia bukan gay! Dia masih straight dan dia tidak menyukai pemuda Huang itu!

'_Aku tidak menyukainya! Aku tidak menyukainya! Aku tidak menyukainya!'_-batin Kris dalam hati, berusaha tegas pada pendiriannya sebagai seorang straight.

"Kris? Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sialan.

Kris mendecih, "Cih! Bahkan aku tidak menyukai pemuda itu! Sudahlah ambil saja! Aku masih normal kalau kalian mau tahu!" tangkasnya cepat.

"Heleh, dasar keras kepala!" cibir Kai kesal. Ia jengkel sekali pada Kris karena tidak mau mengakui rasa sukanya pada Zitao. Ketahuan sekali kalau ia juga merasa tertarik, tapi menolak mengatakannya.

"Ada orang yang sedang tidur disini ..." suara pelan Sehun yang merasa terganggu terdengar. Ia tidak tahan dengan teman-temannya yang selalu saja ribut. Waktu tenang yang ia rasakan hanya saat malam hari dan ketika pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

**My Prince(ss)**

Chapter Two

Rated : T

Cast : Kris, Tao, Suho, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun and others

Warning : YAOI, TYPO YANG LUASNYA MINTA AMPUN (?)

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

NO SIDERS

.

.

ENJOY~

.

Zitao berjalan menuju sekolah dengan semangat. Hari ini cerah, tidak seperti kemarin yang mendung dan hujan deras. Langkah kakinya yang cepat dan senyum manis yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya membuat beberapa temannya menatap takjub padanya.

"Zitao!" suara seseorang yang memanggilnya membuat Zitao segera menoleh. Ah, kakak kelas sepertinya.

"Iya?"

"Ah, aku belum mengenalkan diriku padamu, yah! Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Kelas XI B!"-Kai, menjulurkan tangannya yang diterima baik oleh Zitao. Dan hatinya mulai berbunga-bunga begitu mendapatkan uluran tangan Zitao. '_Shit! Tangannya saja selembut ini! Bagaimana dengan tubuhnya?!_' pikir Kai, menatap lekuk tubuh Zitao.

_Dasar pikiran po*n_

"Oh, Kai sunbae yang kemarin di kantin bersama Chanyeol sunbae, bukan?"

"I-iya! Aku temannya, kami sekelas," jawab Kai. Ia mendesah kecewa saat Zitao melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Zitao, hanya tersenyum, "Aku duluan ya, kak!" serunya, bersiap kembali untuk berjalan cepat, namun, Kai segera mencegahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan bersama?" sahut Kai, langsung merangkul Zitao yang membuat pemuda itu terkejut.

"Baiklah, Kai sunbae,"-Kai tersenyum mendengar ucapan setuju dari Zitao. Rangkulannya tidak lepas dari bahu Zitao. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memeluk Zitao dan meraba setiap lekuk tubuh pemuda itu. Namun itu tak mungkin sekali. Kai tidak ingin membuat Zitao membencinya dan gagal menaklukkan sang pujaan hati. Zitao hanya terdiam dengan senyum tipis, kemudian menoleh pada Kai yang terus saja menatapnya.

"Ng ... Kai sunbae? Kenapa menatapku terus?" tanya Zitao kebingungan.

"Cantik. Cantik sekali. Seperti malaikat," gumam Kai, masih saja menatap paras pemuda Huang itu.

Zitao, membuka mulutnya lebar, apa yang baru saja Kai katakan? Cantik? Dirinya cantik? Oke, itu membuat Zitao sedikit malu dan tentu saja sedikit kesal. Ia seorang lelaki, harusnya Kai mengatakan dirinya tampan, bukan cantik. Zitao menghentikan langkahnya, yang otomatis membuat Kai ikut berhenti.

"Kai sunbae, kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau mengataiku cantik?" Zitao kembali bertanya, menatap Kai khawatir.

Kai, tersadar dari lamunannya, "Eh, ah, i-iya aku tidak apa-apa, Kris memukul kepalaku tadi malam," ujar Kai, tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

Zitao, masih menatapnya khawatir. "Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa, sunbae?"

"Hehe, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kamu perhatian sekali, sih!" Kai terkekeh pelan, menggoda Zitao yang kini merasa malu. Lalu, mata Kai tiba-tiba membelalak saat melihat kancing atas Zitao yang terbuka. "Zi-Zitao, kancing bajumu," ujar Kai, wajahnya sedikit memerah melihat dada atas Zitao yang sedikit terekspos bebas.

Zitao terkejut, "ah, maafkan aku sunbae," seru Zitao, dengan cepat ia memasang kembali kancing bajunya. Ia menoleh dan terheran mendapati wajah Kai yang sedikit memerah. Zitao menarik lengan Kai, lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

**_Tuk!_**

"Kau tidak apa-apa, sunbae? Wajahmu memerah," ujar Zitao khawatir.

Kai membulatkan matanya begitu menyadari apa yang Zitao lakukan. Ia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Kai! Oh Tuhan! Ini kenikmatan! Wajah Kai sekarang lebih memerah dari sebelumnya, dan Zitao dengan polosnya masih menatapnya khawatir. "Sunbae?"-hembusan napas Zitao sangat terasa di wajah Kai.

.

_**Blush!**_

_**.**_

Kai harus segera ke toilet sekarang!

"A-aku duluan Zitao!" Kai langsung mendorong Zitao pelan, kemudian berlari cepat menuju sekolah, meninggalkan Zitao yang tampak kebingungan. '_Gila? Tertular Kris sunbae?_' pikirnya, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya ke sekolah. Sedangkan Kai, berlari dengan kekuatan penuh dan langsung menuju toilet. Selanjutnya, yah, kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

_Zitao, kau berhasil membuat Kai mendesah_

...

"Anak itu gila!" Kai langsung berseru begitu ia duduk dengan kawanannya. Sehun dan Chanyeol menatapnya heran, sedangkan Kris dan Suho yang sudah tahu kelakuan Kai hanya mendecih. "Kau kenapa? Keringatmu banyak sekali! Kau bauk!" sungut Chanyeol, menjauhkan diri dari Kai yang masih mengatur napasnya dengan peluh yang bercucuran.

"Dia-Huang Zitao! Berhasil membuatku onani pagi ini! Anak ituu ... haish! Aku bisa gila!" teriak Kai, menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau memang sudah gila. Dan pelankan suramu," Sehun tak heran begitu mendengar penjelesan Kai. Pemuda dengan pikiran kotor itu sering sekali mimpi basah di kasurnya, dan buruknya, dia tidak mau membersihkannya, dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang membersihkan kasur Kai.

"Pantas saja kau membolos pagi ini, Joe sonsaengnim punya tugas tambahan untukmu. Pergilah keruangannya sepulang sekolah," ujar Suho, kemudian menyuap parfait pesanannya kedalam mulutnya. Membuat Kai menghela napas mendengarnya.

"APA?! kau sudah melakukan hal itu?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Chanyeol mulai panik begitu mendengar kalau Kai sudah onani berkat Zitao. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan Kai mendesahkan nama Zitao berulang kali di toilet.

"Zitao menempelkan keningnya ke keningku! KENINGNYA! Dan jika aku tak menahan diri, mungkin aku sudah mencium anak itu dan kubawa dia kebelakang sekolah!" sahut Kai, membuat Chanyeol, Suho dan Kris menatapnya tajam. Zitao melakukan hal itu pada Kai? Oh ayolah! Kenapa harus Kai?! Mereka juga menginginkan hal yang sama!

"Lakukan saja, dan besok kau sudah tidak bisa melihat matahari lagi," ujar Suho dingin.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau menyentuh Zitaoku!" Chanyeol semakin panik dan histeris.

"Sialan kau, Kai!" kali ini, Kris tidak bisa menahan diri. Hei, ia cemburu! Kenapa Zitao harus menempelkan kening mulusnya ke kening hitam Kai?! Keningnya bahkan jauh lebih baik!

Chanyeol, Suho, Kai dan Sehun langsung menoleh kearah Kris. Pemuda bermarga Wu itu kebingungan, hingga ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. '_Stupid Wu!_'-batinnya dalam hati, walaupun wajahnya tetap menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Kris, kau tak perlu keras kepala seperti itu. Kau menyukai Huang Zitao, _rite_?" tanya Suho, menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"Tidak," jawab Kris tegas, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, dan mata tajamnya mendapati seseuatu yang menarik. Siapa lagi?

_Huang Zitao_.

"ZITAAAAOOO!"-Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan berteriak, jangan lupakan lambaian kedua tangannya yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu. Sehun sedikit tertawa melihatnya. Benar-benar bodoh. Kemudian ia melirik teman-temannya. Kai, sudah membuka sedikit mulutnya, kelihatan sekali kalau pemuda itu menatapi lekuk tubuh Zitao yang sedang berlari kecil. Suho, menatap pemuda Huang itu dengan tatapan kagum dan senyum, sambil terus saja menggumamkan "My angel". Kris, pemuda tampan itu pura-pura tak melihat Zitao dengan meneguk soda-nya, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, kalau ekor matanya melirik Zitao. Bagus, teman-temannya menjadi bodoh semua.

Zitao datang dengan kotak bekal ditangannya. Jangan lupakan senyum manis yang masih dipuja-puja oleh Chanyeol, Kai, Suho dan Kris. "Duduklah disini," Suho memberikan Zitao tempat duduk disampingnya, yang diterima baik oleh Zitao. "Terima kasih, sunbae," ujarnya. Chanyeol memasang tampang cemberutnya. Ia ingin Zitao duduk disampingnya. Tapi apa, samping kirinya Kai, dan samping kanannya Sehun.

Zitao yang menyadari wajah cemberut Chanyeol segera menatap pemuda itu dan tersenyum lembut, "Chanyeol sunbae? Kau mau bekalku?" tanya Zitao, membuka kotak bekalnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, "Iya, aku mau!"

Zitao mengambil sumpitnya, kemudian mengambil _Jiaozi_ yang ia buat shubuh tadi. Dengan pelan, disuapkannya _Jiaozi_ itu pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menerimanya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

ZITAO MENYUAPNYA! YEAH!

Suho, Kai dan Kris melotot melihat Zitao yang baru saja menyuapkan bekalnya pada Chanyeol. Rasanya sakit sekali. Terlebih untuk Kris. Ia baru saja merasa diistimewakan oleh Zitao karena kejadian kemarin. Tapi langsung dijatuhkan begitu mendengar Zitao yang menempelkan keningnya pada Kai, dan melihat Zitao yang menyuapkan masakan China buatannya pada Chanyeol. Oh Tuhan, Kris sakit hati!

"Enak sekali, Zitao! Wah, kau bisa menjadi chef yang hebat!" seru Chanyeol memuji.

Zitao tersenyum malu, "benarkah? Terima kasih Chanyeol sunbae,"

Kai jengkel sekali melihat Zitao dan Chanyeol yang saling bertatapan. "Zitao, aku juga ingin _Jiaozi_-mu!" pekiknya, membuat yang lain langsung menatapnya. Chanyeol mengumpati Kai dalam hati yang mengganggu moment-nya dengan peri hatinya.

"Ah, ini, Kai sunbae," Zitao sudah siap menyuapi Kai, yang langsung diterima Kai dengan senang hati. Senyum Kai mengembang, sedangkan yang lain menatapnya kesal, kecuali Sehun yang sedang asyik dengan smartphone-nya.

Zitao kembali duduk dengan tenang, kemudian menatap Suho. "Ah, sunbae, maafkan aku, tapi aku belum mengetahui namamu,"

"Oh, yeah, aku belum mengatakan namaku. Kau bisa panggil aku Suho, Zitao," seru Suho dengan senyumnya. Zitao balas tersenyum, kemudian ia menyumpit sebuah _Jiaozi_-nya dan dihadangkannya di depan mulut Suho. "Sunbae mau?"

Suho menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak mau kau menyuapiku dengan sumpit, suapi aku dengan tanganmu,"

.

"Damn you, hyung ..." Kai mendesis, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kris mengeluarkan aura yang bisa disebut tak menyenangkan.

Zitao, yang tampak biasa saja, kemudian menaruh sumpitnya, dan menyuapkan bekalnya kepada Suho dengan tangannya sendiri. Kris yang melihat itu semua tentu saja marah. Ia tidak menyangka Zitao begitu polos. Jujur, ia ingin sekali disuap juga oleh Zitao. Tapi itu tak mungkin. Dalam hatinya, ia masih saja membatinkan kalimat yang sama, '_aku tidak menyukai Zitao, aku tidak menyukai Zitao, aku tidak menyukai Zitao_'.

Kemudian, Kris tertawa pelan. '_Ya, aku tidak menyukai Zitao! Aku hanya kagum padanya seperti lelaki kebanyakan. Cih, lihat saja pemuda itu, sama sekali tidak cantik! Bisa-bisanya Suho, Kai dan Chanyeol menyukainya! Aku tidak akan menyukainya! Aku bukan gay! Dan aku seorang straight! Yeah, Kris Wu is a normal man~_'-Kris mulai berpikir tak jelas dengan seringai dibibirnya.

"Kris sunbae?"-hingga suara Zitao membuyarkan lamunannya. Kris menoleh, melihati Zitao dengan senyumnya yang lembut. Ugh, susah payah Kris harus memasang tampang datarnya.

"Kau mau _Jiaozi_?" tanya Zitao.

"Tidak,"

"Bohong," Sehun bersuara, membuat semuanya langsung menatapnya. Kemudian, pemuda cuek itu menatap Zitao. "Suapkan saja padanya. Dari tadi dia menatapmu dengan tatapan memelas," ujarnya, kemudian kembali asyik dengan smartphone-nya, bertukar pesan dengan kekasihnya.

Kris bersumpah akan menendang Sehun begitu Zitao pergi nanti. Sesekali mulut Sehun harus dilakban, pemuda itu irit sekali bicara, tetapi sekali bicara langsung intinya. Menyebalkan. Zitao, yang menatap bingung Sehun kemudian kembali menatap Kris.

"Kau yakin sunbae? Kau tak mau _Jiaozi_-ku?" tanya Zitao kembali.

Kris menggeleng, kemudian meneguk soda miliknya. Chanyeol dan Kai mendecih. Lalu dengan serempak mereka bersuara, "Suapi aku saja, Zitao!"

...

Kris menguap pelan. Ia sedang membolos pelajaran dan melarikan diri menuju perpustakaan. Pelajaran kali ini pelajaran yang cukup tidak disukainya, sering kali Kris harus melarikan diri dari pelajaran seni itu. Terakhir kali mereka dipinta untuk melukis, dan lukisan miliknya dan Kai yang mendapat nilai terburuk. Dan ia masih bisa ingat saat Qian sonsaengnim, guru seni mereka memintanya untuk menyanyi lagu lama Korea di depan kelas. Dan yang ia nyanyikan adalah rap Inggris, yang membuatnya dikeluarkan dari kelas.

Kris berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Kosong seperti biasanya. Ia segera masuk dan duduk. Kemudian mencoba untuk tertidur. Hingga ia memicingkan matanya, mendapati sebuah _Mp3 player_ dengan headseat yang terletak begitu saja. Ia mengambilnya, kemudian melihati _Mp3 player_ itu. Matanya membulat sesaat.

Tertera sebuah tulisan nama di _Mp3_ itu, bertuliskan 'Zitao' dengan spidol berwarna keperakan. Keberuntungan apa yang sedang didapat Kris sekarang? Yeah, dia berhasil mendapatkan cara untuk meluangkan diri lagi dengan Zitao! Ah, Kris memang beruntung.

.

.

"Apa yang kupikirkan?! Kenapa aku senang, sih?! Bodoh!" rutuknya, kemudian mengacak surai emasnya frustasi.

_Kau memang bodoh_.

Kris menghela napas. Setidaknya, ia harus mengembalikan barang milik orang lain. "Ya, ya, aku harus mengembalikan barangnya. Ini hanya balas budi, kemarin dia sudah meminjamkan payungnya, dan sekarang giliranku membalas budi. Ck ck, Kris Wu memang pria yang hebat," ocehnya sendiri sambil menyeringai. Tapi, ia tak mungkin kekelas Zitao sekarang. Pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Baiklah, sepertinya kegiatan tidur Kris bisa berlangsung sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"Sunbae? Kris sunbae? Bangunlah,"

Pemuda tampan itu terusik dari tidurnya begitu seseorang menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, ia berusaha untuk melihat siapa yang berani membangunkannya.

DEG!

Kris sangat terkejut, kesadarannya langsung terkumpul sempurna begitu melihat wajah Zitao yang berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Zitao tersenyum melihat Kris yang sudah bangun. "Ah, syukurlah sunbae sudah bangun! Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak pulang sekolah," serunya.

Kris terkejut, "Ha?! Selama itu aku tidur?! Astaga ..."-ia menepuk dahinya. Pantas saja mentari sudah hampir terbenam, yang menunjukkan bahwa hari telah sore. "Kau ... apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lanjutnya, berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang.

"Oh, aku mencari _Mp3 player_-ku yang tertinggal. Tapi aku menemukan sunbae yang sedang tertidur," jawabnya, kemudian celingukan mencari benda kecil berisi musik miliknya.

Kris teringat dengan _Mp3 player_ yang ia temukan, kemudian merogoh sakunya. "Ini, aku menemukannya," sahutnya, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Zitao. Mata pemuda cantik itu berbinar-binar begitu melihat benda yang dicarinya. "Ah, terimakasih banyak, sunbae!" ucapnya penuh gembira.

Kris menelan ludahnya. Zitao sangat manis, sungguh. Dengan senyum yang mengembang dan manik matanya yang sangat indah bisa membuat semua orang menatap takjub padanya, dan Kris tidak bisa menghindar untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kris sunbae? Kau mau pulang bersama?" pertanyaan Zitao membuat Kris sadar dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu terdiam cukup lama, kemudian mengangguk, "tapi, aku harus mengambil tasku dulu," serunya.

Kini giliran Zitao yang mengangguk, "baiklah, ayo, kita kekelas sunbae!"-dengan semangat, Zitao menarik lengan Kris, pemuda tampan itu terkejut. Keduanya kemudian berlari menuju kelas XI B, dan Kris mengambil tasnya lalu menghampiri Zitao yang menunggunya didepan pintu.

Kedua pemuda yang berbeda umur itu berjalan pelan menuju asrama. Kris sesekali melirik Zitao yang tersenyum, memasang headseat ditelinganya dan tampak menikmati alunan musik yang ia dengarkan. Kris terus saja menyangkal perasaannya yang mengatakan bahwa Zitao cantik. '_Dia tidak cantik, dia tidak cantik, dia tidak cantik_'-batinnya dalam hati.

Kris ingin mempunyai pasangan. Dan dengan wajah tampannya tentu saja itu sangat memungkinkan. Namun, yang diinginkannya adalah seorang wanita. Bukan seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama seperti dirinya. Walaupun hal seperti itu sudah lumrah, tapi ia masih ingin menjadi lelaki normal yang mencintai perempuan.

Tapi, hati Kris berkata lain. Biarpun Kris berkali-kali menetapkan dalam hatinya bahwa ia tidak akan menyukai seorang lelaki dan akan menjadi seorang straight, namun kali ini, untuk meyakini dirinya sendiri sangat susah. '_Sebenarnya, apa keistimewaan Huang Zitao, huh?_'-pikirnya sendiri. Ya, apa keistimewaan Huang Zitao yang membuat beberapa pemuda luluh padanya?

_Dia cantik_

Huh, yang benar saja. Banyak wanita yang jauh lebih cantik darinya.

_Dia menawan, sopan dan penuh kelembutan_

Apa? haha, memang dia seorang putri?

_Dan dia bisa menarik hati pria seorang straight_

Kris langsung memukul kepalanya berulang kali. Apa-apaan ini? Pasti tadi itu setan yang berusaha mengganggu keimanannya sebagai seorang straight!

.

.

"Guk! Guk!"

"Eh?"-Kris dan Zitao bersamaan mengeluarkan suara heran begitu melihat seekor anjing datang menghampiri mereka.

"Anjing? Aku tidak pernah melihat ada anjing disekitar sini," gumam Kris keheranan. Zitao, yang tampak tertarik dengan anjing itu berusaha mendekatinya. "Ah, lucu sekali," serunya, berjongkok dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala anjing itu.

"Zitao, jangan! Itu anjing liar!" pekik Kris, dengan cepat ditariknya tangan Zitao dan mengambil langkah mundur.

Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Huh, sunbae tidak seru .. dia pasti hanya anjing yang hilang. Lihatlah, dia lucu sekali. Tidak mungkin menggigit," ujarnya, kemudian kembali berjongkok dan menatap si hewan dengan penuh kekaguman. Kris menghela napas, kali ini ia membiarkan Zitao, lagipula apa urusannya? '_Jika nanti ia di gigit anjing, biar tahu rasa sendiri_'-pikirnya sok tak peduli. Zitao dengan pelan mengusap kepala anjing itu.

"GUK!"-rupanya, anjing itu tidak menyukai usapan lembut Zitao, ia menggonggong marah dan menatap Zitao dan Kris dengan geram.

"K-Kris sunbae ... tampaknya ia tidak menyukaiku ..." Zitao langsung berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kan sudah kubilang itu anjing liar ..." ujar Kris, ikut mengambil langkah mundur. Anjing itu tampak sangat marah sekarang, giginya yang tajam diperlihatkan, dan air liur yang menetes membuat Kris bergidik ngeri.

Kris menoleh pada Zitao yang tampak ketakutan. "Hei, sampai hitungan ketiga, kita lari secepatnya, oke?"

Zitao mengangguk cepat. Wajahnya kini pucat pasi. Kris, yang melihat itu merasa tak tega. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian menggenggam tangan Zitao. "Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja .." gumamnya, membuat Zitao tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

_Tadi katanya biarkan saja. Dasar kau munafik, Wu_

Kris menghirup napas dalam-dalam, anjing itu sudah bersiap menyerang mereka, "Satu ... dua ...,-

TIGA! LARI, ZITAO!"-mereka berdua kini berlari sekuat tenaga, dengan genggaman tangan yang tak dilepaskan oleh keduanya. Anjing itu pun mengejar mereka, tidak mau kalah dengan kedua pemuda itu. Kris dan Zitao terus berlari hingga napas mereka memburu, dan keringat yang bercucuran. Walaupun begitu, baik Kris maupun Zitao tidak mau melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

Kris dan Zitao berlari menuju asrama, anjing itu masih mengikuti mereka. Dengan sekuat tenaga keduanya sampai diasrama, keduanya masih berlari hingga sampai dikoridor dan tidak menyadari bahwa anjing yang mengikuti mereka sudah pergi kearah lain. Zitao menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pun dengan Kris ketika menyadari bahwa anjing liar itu sudah tidak mengikuti mereka.

"Hosh, hosh .. tadi itu bahaya sekali, sunbae .." gumam Zitao dengan napas memburunya.

"Hhh, hhh, yah .. lain kali, jangan sembarangan menyentuh anjing ..." ujar Kris megingatkan. Ia tidak pernah berlari secepat dan sekuat ini sejak masuk SMA. Zitao mengangguk, kemudian menghapus peluhnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ...

Masih digenggam oleh Kris.

Zitao tersenyum, kemudian menatap Kris yang masih mengatur napasnya. "Sunbae ..." panggilnya, membuat si tampan menoleh. "Terima kasih, sunbae," ujar Zitao dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Eh, ah iya ..." jawab Kris pelan. Kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Zitao masih bergandengan tangan satu sama lain. Dengan cepat Kris melepaskan genggamannya pada Zitao.

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku pergi kekamarku dulu," ujar Kris, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya dan menoleh melihat Zitao yang tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya. Tanpa disadari, Kris ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Huang Zitao ..." gumamnya. "... Haha, kau hebat .."

.

.

.

.

Kris langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Kakinya pegal, badannya cukup lelah. Sudah lama ia tidak berlari seperti itu. Namun, yang sekarang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Zitao dan dirinya yang cukup lama bergandengan tangan. Sungguh, itu luar biasa sekali. Kris sangat menikmati moment tersebut walaupun ia cukup lelah. Dengan bodoh, ia tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri. Membuat teman-temannya menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa, hyung?" tanya Kai heran.

Kris menggeleng, "Hahaha, tidak apa-apa,"

"Huang Zitao, apalagi,"-Sehun langsung mendapat lemparan bantal dari Kris.

"Kau pulang bersama Huang Zitao? Bagaimana bisa?!" seru Chanyeol, Kris mengangguk. "Yah, panjang ceritanya .. kita berdua dikejar anjing, dan dia menggenggam tanganku selama berlari,"

"APAA?!"

Bagaikan petir yang menyambar langit, Kai dan Chanyeol begitu histeris mendengarnya. Zitao menggenggam tangan Kris? Selama berlari?! Oh mereka juga menginginkan hal itu! "Ceritakan! Kenapa kau bisa bertemu dan pulang bersama Zitao?!"-Sehun langsung memasang headphone-nya.

Kris tertawa mengejek, "Hahaha, makanya, sekali-sekali tertidur dan pulang terlambatlah!" ujarnya, kemudian melepas seragam bajunya dan mengambil handuk, bersiap untuk mandi.

'_Hmm, jadi begitu yah ..._'-batin Kai dalam hati.

'_Mungkin Zitao mengikuti pengembangan diri sepulang sekolah ... baiklah! Besok aku harus tertidur disekolah! Aku akan begadang malam ini!_'-tekad Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Oiya, dimana Suho?" tanya Kris sebelum masuk kekamar mandi.

"Dia mengurus kegiatan orientasi anak-anak kelas X. Katanya selama tiga hari kedepan akan ada masa orientasi," ujar Kai.

"Ah iya, dia kan ketua OSIS," sahut Kris.

"Huh, aku iri pada Suho-hyung! jika tahu begini, aku juga akan mendaftarkan diri mengikuti OSIS!" sungut Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Justru merepotkan," timpal Kai.

"Kau bodoh, ya? Hanya para OSIS yang ikut andil dalam masa orientasi itu! Dan Zitao kelas X, jadi bisa saja Suho-hyung mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekati Zitao!" ucap Chanyeol jengkel.

Mata Kris dan Kai membulat mendengarnya. "Kau benar! Aarrgh! Kenapa aku tidak mendaftar jadi OSIS bulan laluuu," Kai mulai mengacak rambutnya.

"Heh, hanya orang-orang pintar yang bisa menjadi pengurus OSIS," seru Kris, kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Huh! Kau mengataiku bodoh ya, hyung?!" teriak Kai. Kris yang sedang berada di kamar mandi terdiam didepan cermin. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan teriakan Kai. Ia memikirkan cara bagaimana agar bisa ikut andil dalam masa orientasi.

"Argh! Harusnya aku menerima ajakan Suho untuk menjadi pengurus!" gumamnya kesal, lalu segera menyalakan shower.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Bubububububu Iraa comeback :v

Well, langsung to the point aja deh, gimana chapter ini menurut kalian? Keren gak? Atau feel-nya kurang dapet? Huhu iya ira tau kok :'v kenyataan memang pahit.

**Okay guys, ada yang pen ira kasi tau, mungkin chapt depan ada moment sutao dan juga chantao. Tapi tenang aja, di setiap chapter, selalu ada moment Kristao kok XD gimana? Kalian setuju gak? **

**Ninggalin jejak kalian disini yaa, kasi saran dan pendapat kalian juga, supaya ira tau chapt depan harus gimana.**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

"**Orangecuppie, baby panda93, ****Kirei Thelittlethieves****, Harumi Shiba0068, LVenge, HyuieYunnie, celindazifan, fujodanshi4, ajib4ff, kthk2, PanPanda, ndadinda, tao6800, kawaiiaegyo33, luphbebz, Hoshi no Haru, daunj97, guest1, owe, Aiko Michisige, guest2, taoxxxtao, LoveHyunFamily, Bunda Tao, .92, icegreentealatte, yeojakim2, tt, Ko Chen Teung, zipanda, deveach, , junghyema, kyndipc, Kristaobby, yjima"**-WITHOUT YOU ALL IRA NOTHING :'V

Maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian, tangan ira pegal dan udah ngantuk, ira janji bakal balas review kalian yang di chap 2, tapi ira baca semua kok review kalian, makasih buat semangatnya yah. Sekali lagi ira minta maaf gabisa balas review kalian

**Last, MIND TO REVIEW babe? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Tangan Zitao sekarang tengah memegang alat penyiram tanaman. Pagi ini, siswa-siswa sedang libur dan bebas melakukan keseharian masing-masing sebelum kembali sekolah besok, dan Zitao memulai aktivitas paginya dengan menyiram tanaman dengan senyum manis yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

Zitao memperhatikan salah satu tanaman bunga yang membuatnya tertarik. Bunga yang tampaknya baru saja mekar, dengan pelan disentuhnya kelopak bunga itu. Berwarna merah yang sangat cantik.

"Itu bunga _Carnation_,"

**My Prince(ss)**

Chapter Three

Rated : T

Cast : Tao, Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, and others

Warning : YAOI! TYPO YANG SELALU MUNCUL MESKI NGGAK DIUNDANG(?)

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

NO SIDERS!

.

.

.

ENJOY~

.

Zitao terkejut. Dengan segera ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang mengenakan kaos putih, sama seperti dirinya. "Sunbae ..." gumamnya, berdiri dan tersenyum.

Suho, pemuda yang sempat mengejutkan si cantik, berjalan mendekati Zitao. Tangannya kemudian memetik setangkai bunga _Carnation_ yang dikagumi Zitao. Ia memberikan bunga itu pada Zitao. "Ini bunga _Carnation_ yang tiga bulan lalu kutanam benihnya, ternyata sudah mekar," gumamnya.

Zitao menerima bunga itu dengan senang hati, ia menghirup aroma bunga itu dan menatap Suho. "Indah sekali bunga ini, sunbae. Kudengar setiap bunga memiliki arti, apa kau mengerti arti bunga ini?" tanya Zitao.

Pemuda berwajah malaikat itu tersenyum, "Mungkin arti bunga ini melambangkan perasaanku saat ini, Zitao,"

Zitao memasang wajah bingungnya. "Maksud sunbae?"

"PR untukmu,"-Suho terkekeh begitu melihat Zitao yang semakin kebingunan dan sedikit kesal, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga terlihat sangat manis di mata Suho. "Berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu, _peach_," ujar Suho, menyubit pipi Zitao gemas.

Pemuda cantik itu mengaduh dan tersenyum canggung saat Suho mencubit pipinya. Suho tertawa, kemudian menggenggam tangan Zitao dan mengajaknya berkeliling taman sekolah. Mereka berdua mulai bercakap-cakap tentang masa orientasi yang akan dilaksanakan besok untuk kelas X. Mata Zitao lalu membulat melihat setumpuk bunga mawar yang berderet dan berbeda-beda warnanya. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju bunga mawar tersebut.

"Indah sekali bunga-bunga ini, sunbae!" pekiknya gembira, senyum lembutnya semakin mengembang.

Suho merasa luluh seketika melihat Zitao yang tersenyum gembira menatap mawar-mawar itu. Ia harus memuji Zitao sekarang, ia sangat manis dan cocok sekali berdampingan dengan mawar-mawar itu. Kemudian tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan memotret Zitao.

Zitao segera menoleh begitu mendengar bunyi jepretan. "Sunbae? Kau memotoku?"-ia terkejut melihat Suho yang sudah mengambil fotonya beberapa kali.

Suho tersenyum, "Kau sangat cocok dengan bunga mawar itu, Zitao. Tidak apa jika kuambil gambarmu, okay?"

Zitao tersenyum malu, "I-iya, sunbae ..."

"Senyum," perintah Suho, Zitao segera tersenyum manis.

Suho menatap puas foto yang baru saja diambilnya. Zitao sangat manis, sungguh. Ia berjalan mendekati Zitao dan memperlihatkan hasil fotonya. "Kau manis, _rite_?" pujinya.

Pipi Zitao bersemu merah, "Ah, sunbae. Aku tampan," serunya menyangkal.

Suho tertawa, "Mau foto bersama?" ajaknya.

_Modus -_-_

Zitao mengangguk pelan. Suho segera saja memencet kembali aplikasi kamera dihandphone-nya, kemudian menarik Zitao untuk mendekat pada dirinya dan mengambil sebuah _selfie photo_. Zitao tersenyum sangat lembut difoto itu, dengan Suho disampingnya yang memperlihatkan gigi putihnya, ditambah lagi dengan _background_ bunga mawar yang berwarna-warni. Suho yakin, Chanyeol, Kai dan Kris akan mengamuk jika melihat foto ini.

Zitao segera menatap kembali bunga–bunga mawar dibelakangnya, "Menurut sunbae, bunga mawar apa yang cocok untukku?" tanyanya.

Suho menatap sejenak bunga-bunga yang berda dihadapannya, kemudian dengan hati-hati ia memetik setangkai bunga mawar berwarna merah muda. Zitao menatapnya heran. Diberikannya mawar itu pada si cantik. "Mawar merah muda. Kau mawar merah muda, Zitao,"

Zitao menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Merah muda?"

"Ya,"

"Kenapa, sunbae?"

.

"Mawar merah muda melambangkan kebahagiaan, kelembutan, dan juga kekaguman. Seperti dirimu, Zitao. Tawamu yang menunjukkan kebahagiaan, selalu tersenyum lembut, dan rasa kagum yang terus saja datang pada dirimu. Kau istimewa, kau tahu itu?"-Suho tersenyum dan menatap manik mata Zitao.

Pipi Zitao bersemu sangat merah.

Suho tersenyum puas melihat Zitao yang tampak canggung. Ia kemudian mendekat dan mengusak rambut hitam pekat milik Zitao, "Aku pergi dulu, _peach_! Jangan lupakan PR-mu, okay?" serunya, kemudian meninggalkan Zitao yang tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sehun mengambil handphone-nya, membalas pesan dari kekasihnya, sekaligus kakak kelasnya, Xiao Lu. Ia tersenyum pelan begitu melihat pesan yang dikirim kekasihnya, tak mau sang kekasih menunggu lama, ia pun segera membalas pesannya. Setelah itu, ia membuka akun instagram miliknya, matanya sempat membelalak, lalu menoleh pada Kai dan Chanyeol yang masih tertidur, juga Kris yang asyik dengan tugas yang diberikan Qian sonsaengnim karena ia membolos kemarin.

Sehun berjalan menuju kasur Kai. Kemudian ia menendang-nendang sahabatnya yang masih tertidur itu, membuat Kai merasa terganggu dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap Sehun tajam, "Apalagi?!"

Sehun langsung saja memperlihatkan layar handphone-nya pada Kai. Pemuda yang baru bangun itu memperhatikan layar handphone Sehun, hingga matanya membulat hebat. "SHIITT!"

Teriakan Kai membuat Chanyeol terbangun, dan Kris menoleh dari buku-buku seni itu, menatap Kai heran. Kini Kai sudah merampas handphone Sehun dan menatap layar handphone itu dengan tampang yang, yah bisa dibilang sangat kaget. "Berhenti memasang tampang seperti itu, bodoh," ujar Kris, tertawa pelan melihat tampang Kai yang menurutnya sangat jelek sekarang.

"Kau berisik, hitam!" sungut Chanyeol jengkel, kemudian kembali ke posisi nyamannya untuk tertidur.

Kai berlari dan langsung menubruk Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Lihat!"-Kai langsung memperlihatkan layar handphone Sehun.

Mata Chanyeol tidak mengantuk lagi melihat apa yang berada dilayar handphone itu.

"ASDFGHJKL?! APA MAKSUDNYA INI?!"-kini giliran Chanyeol yang berteriak. Sehun menatap kedua pemuda itu tak suka, lalu mengambil handphone-nya dari tangan Chanyeol.

Kris, yang mulai penasaran beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Sehun. "Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lihat?"

"Kau akan mengamuk jika melihatnya, hyung," ucap Sehun, melirik Kris sebentar.

"Perlihatkan saja!"

Sehun sangat benci mendengar teriakan. Sebelum Kris kembali berteriak yang menurutnya sangat menyakitkan telinga itu, ia turuti saja permintaannya. Dengan segera diperlihatkan layar handphone-nya.

.

Eh?

Tunggu

Kris tidak memberikan respon apapun?

.

"Hyung? kau tidak terkejut?"-Sehun mulai heran. Kenapa Kris tidak ikut panik seperti kedua teman bodohnya?

Kris masih menatap layar handphone Sehun dengan wajah datarnya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Chanyeol, memperhatikan Kris, "Kau tidak kesal, Kris?"

Kai ikut memperhatikan Kris yang tidak memberikan respon apapun, "Sepertinya kau memang tidak menyukai Huang Zi,-"

.

_**PRAK!**_

.

"HYUNG!"

Sekarang, Sehun yang berteriak histeris begitu melihat handphone-nya yang sudah retak dilempar oleh Kris.

"Ah ... sepertinya kau perlu membeli handphone baru, handphone-mu sudah jelek," Kris berseru dingin, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Kemudian ia kembali duduk dibangkunya dan mengerjakan tugas seni itu.

Chanyeol dan Kai, menganga lebar melihat Kris yang baru saja melemparkan handphone mahal Sehun hingga pecah dan retak. Sebenarnya apa di layar handphone itu, sampai-sampai membuat Kris melempar benda elektronik yang bisa dibilang tidak murah itu?

_Foto selfie Suho dan Zitao, tentu saja_

...

Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur asrama dengan lesu. Ini tidak adil. Teman-temannya yang ikut menyukai Zitao sudah mendapatkan moment yang berarti dengan pemuda cantik itu. Sedangkan dirinya, satu pun kenangan manis belum ia dapatkan, padahal ia yang pertama kali menyimpan hati untuk Zitao. Chanyeol galau. GALAU, GALAU, GALAU! Apalagi setelah melihat foto Suho bersama dengan Zitao, kegalauan-nya bertambah dua kali lipat. Dengan gerutuan kecil, ia masuk kedapur asrama yang nampaknya sepi.

Chanyeol mulai mencari pudding yang sengaja ia sembunyikan di pojok pintu kulkas. Namun, yang ia cari tak ditemukan. Tidak ada. Hilang. Raut wajah Chanyeol seketika bertambah kesal. Dengan jengkel, dibantingnya pintu kulkas. "Kenapa bisa hilang, sih?! Setan!" teriaknya, menendang pintu kulkas.

"S-Sunbae?"

Chanyeol menoleh dengan tatapan yang penuh amarah. Seketika kekesalannya runtuh melihat sosok yang berada dihadapannya. "Zi-tao?"

Zitao, pemuda cantik itu tersenyum takut-takut, "Err ... kenapa kau menendang pintu kulkas, sunbae?"

"Eh, ahahaha, anu-itu, pudding-ku, hilang, mungkin sudah diliat orang lain .. hehehe," Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya sambil cengar-cengir. Zitao tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Ya ampun, Chanyeol sunbae, hahaha, kau lapar?" tawa Zitao.

Chanyeol bersumpah kalau ia sedang melihat ratu peri yang sangat cantik dihadapannya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, menatap Zitao yang masih tertawa. Kemudian, ia tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya, menghentikan pikiran fantasi-nya yang mulai melayang. "Hehe, iya, aku lapar," ucapnya.

"Mau menungguku?"

"Eh?"-Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran.

Zitao tersenyum, kemudian melangkah menuju kulkas besar yang berada disudut ruangan. "Sunbae mau menungguku memasak? Setelah itu kita bisa makan siang bersama," seru Zitao, membuka kulkas dan melihat isinya.

Mata Chanyeol berbinar-binar mendengarnya, "Benarkah?! Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu, Zitao!"

Zitao tertawa pelan kembali begitu mendengar seruan Chanyeol, "Kau ingin makan apa, sunbae?"

"Ng ... terserah saja, aku suka semua makanan," jawabnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku, Chan-sunbae,"

Dan Chanyeol serasa terbang tinggi begitu Zitao memanggil namanya dengan sebutan panggilan yang begitu lembut.

.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Zitao yang sedang sibuk disana. Berkali-kali ia melihat kaki panjang Zitao berlari-lari kecil, mendengar bunyi pisau yang tajam, dan juga mencium harum wangi masakan. Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar, walaupun ia tipe orang yang sangat anti dengan namanya menunggu, namun kali ini ia berusaha untuk bersabar demi makan siang bersama Zitao.

Chanyeol mendekat pada Zitao, menghampiri pemuda cantik yang sedang merebus sesuatu itu. Chanyeol mengambilkan Zitao sebotol air mineral dingin, "Hehe, minumlah. Kau pasti haus, sebenarnya kau memasak apa, sih?" tanya Chanyeol sembari memberikan botol air mineral itu pada Zitao.

Zitao tersenyum dan menerima air mineral itu, "Bersabarlah, sunbae. Kuharap kau menyukai masakanku nanti,"

"A-aku menyukai setiap masakan buatanmu, Zitao!" timpal Chanyeol yang langsung membuat Zitao tertawa pelan.

"Hei, Zitao," seruan Chanyeol membuat pemuda cantik itu berhenti tertawa, kemudian ia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang menatap langsung manik matanya. "Kau tahu, tawamu indah sekali, Zitao,"

Zitao balik menatap Chanyeol, pipinya sedikit merona merah, "Eh .. ahaha, apa yang kau katakan, sunbae?"

Chanyeol tetap menatap pemuda dihadapannya sambil tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Teruskanlah memasak," ujarnya, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Zitao yang melanjutkan kegiatannya. Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika memikirkan Zitao yang tertawa lembut sambil menyerukan namanya. Dan, well –tampaknya Chanyeol kali ini benar-benar serius.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan Zitao! Tidak akan!" tekadnya. Chanyeol tahu, teman-temannya pasti juga memiliki rasa yang besar terhadap pemuda yang disukainya itu. Terutama Kris. Walaupun pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai Zitao dan seorang straight, Chanyeol yakin kalau Kris sudah jatuh cinta pada pesona si pemuda Huang. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini mereka mulai dekat. Pemuda bermarga Park itu tidak akan membiarkan Kris selangkah lebih maju darinya.

"Chan-sunbae, kemarilah, aku sudah selesai memasak," panggilan Zitao membuat lamunan Chanyeol buyar. Dengan segera pemuda yang dipanggil itu berlari menuju arah Zitao yang sudah duduk manis di meja dengan masakan buatannya yang masih mengepul.

"Wow. Kelihatannya lezat! Kau masak apa?"

"Ravioli isi ayam. Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kubuat, mumpung ada pasta di kulkas, jadi aku membuat ravioli," ujar Zitao.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak! Ini sudah sangat hebat, Zitao! Kau memang berbakat!" pujinya, kemudian ia mengambil garpu yang sudah Zitao siapkan. "Boleh aku mencobanya?"

Zitao mengangguk, "tentu saja, sunbae. Makanlah,"

Chanyeol mulai melahap masakan yang masih mengepul itu. Karena panas, lidahnya terasa terbakar dan itu sedikit perih. "Hoaah ... hoaah .. panas.." serunya. Zitao kembali tertawa melihat ulah lucu pemuda dihadapannya. Kemudian, ia mengambil sumpit dan mengambil satu ravioli, meniupinya hingga panas makanan tersebut berkurang. "Sunbae, aaa .."-melihat Zitao yang hendak menyuapinya, Chanyeol langsung membuka mulutnya.

JACKPOT!

Chanyeol merasa baru saja memenangkan sebuah undian. Perasaannya sungguh bahagia saat ini. Zitao memasak untuknya dan pemuda itu meniup dan menyuapi masakan buatannya untuk Chanyeol. Oh Tuhan, rasanya Chanyeol terjun bebas dari atas pelangi dan pergi menuju telaga air bidadari!

Zitao menyuapi Chanyeol dengan sabar, ia belum memakan satu pun ravioli buatannya dan makanan itu sudah hampir habis. Menyadari hal tersebut, Chanyeol tentu saja tidak tinggal diam. Sebagai seorang pria yang gentleman(?) ia akan balik menyuapi Zitao. "Eit," tangan besar Chanyeol langsung saja menghentikan tangan Zitao yang hendak kembali menyuapi dirinya.

Chanyeol mengambil garpu miliknya, karena ia tidak pandai menggunakan sumpit, jadi sekarang ia hanya menggunakan garpu untuk menyuapi Zitao ravioli.

"Zitao-ku yang manis, aaa .." ucapnya dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

Zitao tertawa mendengarnya, kemudian segera membuka mulutnya. Senyuman Chanyeol semakin lebar tatkala Zitao menerima suapan darinya. Kedua pemuda itu pun asik saling menyuapi dan bercanda ria.

AKHIRNYA! Akhirnya Tuhan, Chanyeol mempunyai moment yang berharga dengan Zitao tanpa ada satu pun orang yang mengganggunya. Chanyeol berjanji akan mentraktir Kai eskrim untuk hal ini.

"Ehm, Zitao, aku ingin bertanya," Chanyeol menatap Zitao yang tengah minum.

Zitao meneguk ainya cepat dan segera menatap kakak kelasnya itu. "Bertanyalah, sunbae,"

Chanyeol kembali menggaruk kepalanya, "Ng .. begini .. kau tahu kawananku, kan? Itu, aku, Kris, Suho-hyung, dan Kai. Ehm, Sehun juga kawanku, sih, tapi dia tidak termasuk! Kira-kira .. diantara kami," Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya sebentar, "... siapa yang kau sukai?"

Zitao melongo, "Ha?"

"M-Maksudku, siapa yang menurutmu paling .. istimewa?"

Zitao berpikir sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap Chanyeol, "Tentu saja aku menyukai kalian semua. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk membenci kalian, bukan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Begini, maksudku ... yah, kau tahu, semacam yang paling keren diantara kami. Mungkin kau menyukai sifatnya, atau kepribadian lainnya?"

Zitao terdiam. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti arah pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Hm ..."

Chanyeol menunggu dan berkali-kali membatin dalam hati, '_Semoga aku, semoga aku, semoga aku_'.

.

"Ah!"

Chanyeol langsung menelan ludahnya begitu melihat Zitao yang tampaknya sudah menemukan jawabannya.

.

.

.

"Aku menyukai Sehun sunbae!"

.

"Eh?"

.

"Iya, Sehun sunbae tampaknya begitu tenang dan berwibawa, dia juga hanya membicarakan hal-hal yang penting. Benar-benar kelihatan seperti orang yang cerdas. Aku menyukai orang seperti itu," celoteh Zitao sambil tersenyum.

.

Chanyeol, terdiam.

...

"Kenapa Chanyeol lama sekali?"-Kai mulai menggerutu saat Chanyeol tidak datang-datang. Ia memesan pada sahabatnya itu kripik kentang yang ia sembunyikan di dapur asrama. Ia sudah memberi tahu letak persembunyiannya, namun sampai saat ini Chanyeol belum kembali, apalagi ini sudah hampir 2 jam sejak Chanyeol pergi. Jangan-jangan ia tidak bisa menemukan tempat persembunyian kripik itu.

"Susul saja, mungkin dia sedang asyik makan," ucap Suho yang baru saja balik dari rapat OSIS. Begitu datang, ia langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam gratis dari Kris dan terjangan amukan Kai. Rambutnya yang sudah rapi begitu acak-acakan setelah diterjang oleh Kai. Dan Suho malah memperlihatkan foto-foto Zitao dihandphone-nya sambil menceritakan moment manis yang baru ia dapat tadi pagi. Kai semakin jengkel, dan akhirnya tak tahan untuk membuang semua parfum koleksi Suho.

"Atau mungkin dia sedang bermesraan dengan Huang Zitao,"-Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri, yang langsung dilempar handuk basah oleh Kai.

.

_**Brak!**_

.

Semuanya begitu terkejut saat Chanyeol datang dengan membanting pintu. Tatapan matanya penuh amarah, aura yang tidak menyenangkan menguar dari tubuhnya, dan tangannya yang mengepal membuat teman-temannya menatapnya heran. "Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Kris kebingungan.

"Mana kripik ken,-"

"SIALAN KAU!"

Kris, Suho dan Kai langsung membelalak begitu melihat Chanyeol menerjang Sehun dan menarik kerah baju pemuda itu. Dengan cepat Kai menghentikan amukan Chanyeol, dan Kris langsung saja menjauhkan Sehun yang tampak terkejut sekaligus marah itu. Hei, ia tidak salah apa-apa! kenapa langsung diserang begitu saja?!

"Chanyeol, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menyerang Sehun?!" tanya Suho.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suho, Kris dan Sehun yang berada dihadapannya. Lalu melepaskan dengan kasar pegangan Kai, dan duduk penuh marah dikasurnya.

"Chanyeol, jelaskan! Ada apa sebenarnya?"-Suho menghampiri Chanyeol dan langsung duduk disampingnya, berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang sedang dibalut amarah itu.

Chanyeol kemudian menatap tajam Sehun yang balas menatapnya dingin. Kris dan Kai, duduk diam. Semuanya bingung dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang nampaknya porak porandakan itu. Sehun duduk dikasurnya, masih menatap dingin Chanyeol. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Huh,"-Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kalian pasti akan marah mendengar berita gila yang kubawa ini," ujarnya.

"Berita apa?" tanya Kai kebingungan.

Sehun mendelik. Ia mulai tahu berita apa yang dimaksudkan. Pasti menyangkut tentang Huang Zitao. "Katakan," perintah Sehun dingin.

Chanyeol mendecih, "Kau tahu? Zitao ..,-"

.

.

.

"Menyukai Oh Sehun,"

.

"I am a winner, guys,"-Sehun berucap santai sambil menyeringai. Tidak memperhatikan teman-temannya yang menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Jujur, Sehun juga terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Zitao menyukainya? Wow, keren juga.

"Kau ... bohong?" Kai mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha meyakini dirinya bahwa Chanyeol sedang membohonginya.

Chanyeol, menatap Kai, "Apa untungnya aku berbohong jika ini menyangkut Zitao?"

Kini, semuanya menatap Sehun yang asyik kembali dengan tab-nya, untung saja ia memiliki satu tab, handphone-nya sudah naas akibat lemparan Kris. Suho, yang masih terkejut, hanya bisa terdiam. Dia ... kalah?

"Sehun ... kau menyukai Zitao?" ucapan lirih Chanyeol keluar.

Sehun menoleh, "Tidak. Aku mencintai Xiao Lu,"

Bersamaan dengan jawaban Sehun, Kris berlari keluar, mengabaikan teman-temannya yang masih tertegun didalam sana.

.

.

.

Zitao baru saja membereskan dapur asrama yang sebelumnya berantakan. Ada untungnya juga dia membersihkan dapur asrama, buktinya ia mendapatkan banyak cemilan yang disembunyikan oleh siswa-siswa lain. Ada soda, permen, kue kering, kripik kentang dan juga jus kotakan. Ia membawa seluruh cemilan itu menuju kamarnya. Mungkin ia akan membaginya dengan teman sekamarnya.

Hingga Zitao merasakan tubuhnya ditarik oleh seseorang. "Ah!" pekikannya keluar saat makanan yang ia bawa terjatuh, lalu menoleh pada pelaku yang secara tak sopan menarik tubuhnya.

Mata Zitao mengerjap. "Kris sunbae?"

"K-Kau menyukai Oh Sehun?!"

"Ha?"-Zitao melongo begitu mendengar pertanyaan Kris.

"Kau menyukai Oh Sehun?! Teman sekamarku!" Kris mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

Zitao menggeleng, "Sunbae bicara apa, sih?"

Kris mulai bingung, "Lah, terus? Chanyeol bilang kau menyukai Oh Sehun,"

"Ah, sunbae salah paham. Aku hanya menyukai kepribadian tenang yang dimiliki Sehun sunbae. Bukan berarti aku memiliki perasaan yang berarti padanya,"

Kris merasa bodoh sekarang. "Kau, ikut aku!"-dan secara tidak langsung ia menarik Zitao menuju kamarnya.

...

Kris membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cepat. Membuat Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai dan Suho terkejut, lalu mata mereka membelalak saat melihat Kris yang membawa Huang Zitao bersamanya. Kris, menarik Zitao masuk kedalam kamarnya, "Jelaskan pada mereka apa yang baru saja kau katakan padaku, Huang Zitao," perintah Kris. Ia tidak mau teman-temannya salah paham dan akhirnya bertengkar.

Zitao, tersenyum canggung, kemudian menatap Chanyeol, Suho, Sehun dan Kai secara bergantian. Dan matanya terhenti, menatap Chanyeol dalam, "Chan-sunbae, kurasa kau salah paham ... aku tidak menyukai Sehun sunbae, aku hanya menyukai kepribadiannya yang tenang. Itu saja. Aku tidak mempunyai perasaan pada siapapun, dan kurasa Chan-sunbae terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan yang salah," ucapnya pelan.

Chanyeol melongo, "berarti ... hatimu itu masih kosong?"-Zitao mengangguk pelan.

Kai, langsung maju dan menggenggam tangan Zitao. "DEWIKU!" teriaknya, yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan dari Kris.

Suho, menatap Zitao dengan senyum lega-nya. "Penjelasan yang hebat, Zitao. Aku kagum," gumamnya, membuat Zitao menunjukkan deretan giginya. Sehun tertawa, ia merasa baru saja mendapatkan pengalaman yang sangat bodoh dalam hidupnya. Ia hampir berkelahi dengan sahabatnya sendiri hanya karena seorang pemuda yang jelas-jelas tidak disukainya berkat kesalah pahaman Chanyeol. "Dasar kau bodoh, Park!" ujarnya disela-sela tawanya.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Berhenti mengejekku,"

"Permintaan maaf diterima," Sehun masih tertawa. Membuat Chanyeol mendelik dan pada akhirnya merangkul Sehun dan bersama-sama menertawai kebodohannya. Yah, mereka masih bersahabat walaupun berkelahi.

Kris segera menarik Zitao keluar dari kamarnya sebelum teman-temannya kembali mengerumuni Zitao. Pemuda cantik itu diam saja. Sebenarnya ia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi dia diam saja. Kris, menatap Zitao yang tengah menunduk, "Maaf atas kebodohan Chanyeol," ucapnya.

Zitao menggeleng, "Tidak, sunbae, aku juga sebenarnya bingung," serunya. Kris tertawa.

"Wajar saja kau bingung. Kau boleh kembali kekamarmu sekarang. Maaf menyita waktumu," ujar Kris, hendak pergi meninggalkan Zitao.

Zitao, tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa, gege,"

Langkah Kris tiba-tiba terhenti, tadi itu ... Zitao memanggilnya dengan ucapan gege, bukan? Pemuda tampan itu berbalik dan segera memanggil Zitao. "Zitao!"

"Ya?"

"Tadi ... kau panggil aku gege?"

Zitao tersenyum canggung sekarang, "hehehe, karena kita sama-sama dari China, jadi aku iseng memanggilmu gege. Aku akan tetap memanggilmu sunbae, kok. Yang tadi hanya iseng,"-kemudian dia berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Kris yang masih terpaku.

Dan telinga Zitao masih bisa mendengar teriakan Kris, "Zitao!-

.

.

"... –Panggil aku gege,"

.

.

**TBC**

**Okee, maafin ira karena chapt ini moment kristaonya cuma seuprit :v ira janji bakal buat moment kristao di chapt depan buanyaaaakkk!**

**Oiya, gimana dengan chapt ini? Keren gak? Atau malah bikin bosan? :'v**

Balasan review chapt 2 :

**Lvenge** : "Heeey, hehehe maafkan ira karena kali ini moment kristaonya dikiitt. Thanks buat semangat dan review-nya!"

**rtf69** : "Heeey, wkwkwk iya si kris emang munapik! :v siip ini udah lanjut kok! Thanks yaa sudah review"

**fujodanshi4** : "Heeey, hayooo kris mulai apaan wkwkwk :V yelaaahhh otak yadong lu! Thanks yaa sudah review"

**maulina45** : "Heeey, wkwkk si kris kan sok cool gitu loh,, wkwkk ga kebayang gitu yah tao nempelin jidatnya ama kai. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**HyuieYunnie** : "Heeey, disini Chen-nie nggak keluar, dan wkwkwk itu masih rahasia ;) Thanks buat semangat dan reviewnya"

**anis.l mufidah** : "Heeey, iya ira juga mau dong direbutin para seme :'v Thanks yaa sudah review"

**kthk2** : "Heeey, siip ini udah dilanjut kok! Thanks yaa sudah review"

**PanPanda** : "Heeey, iya dong abang naga kan gengsi atuh :v siip, saran kmu bakal aku pertimbangin. And well, untuk chapter2 kedepan itu masih secret! Ditunggu aja yaa. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**pantao** : "Heeey, hehehe makasih udah suka ff ini {} Thanks yaa sudah review"

**kawaiiaegyo33** : "Heeey, heheh, ira udah buat rencana untuk HunTao disini, jadi kamu tenang aja. So, pantengin ff ini terus yaaa :* Thanks yaa sudah review"

**ajib4ff** : "Heeey, wkwk kris kan sok cool gitu loh :v itu namanya galaxy style XD Thanks yaa sudah review"

**LoveHyunFamily** : "Heeey, siiip! Seneng deh punya reader yang bisa nangkep alur cerita ini (y) wah, kalo itu mah masih secret atuh :3 Thanks yaa sudah review"

**celindazifan** : "Heeey, wkwkwk ngarep banget bisa jadi zitao disini yang direbutin para seme :v Thanks buat semangat dan review-nya"

**luphbebz** : "Heeey, aah iyaa kurang I wkwk :v makasih udah ralatin yaa. Wokeh, ini udah lanjut! Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : "Heeey, siip ini udah lanjut! Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Hoshi no Haru** : "Heeey, ng, gini, disekolah ira, masuk seminggu dulu baru masa orientasi, jadi ira bikin masuk seminggu dulu baru orientasi :3 Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Ko Chen Teung** : "Heeey, wkwkwk maaf moment SuTao-nya kayaknya kurang(?) ama moment kristao yang seuprit(?)Thanks yaa sudah review"

**ShinJiWoo920202** : "Heeey, eh masa jadian sama empat2nya? Tao jadi cassanova dong :V Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Hunbby** : "Heeey, eheheh seneng deh klo ff ini bikin respon yang bagus :3 zitao disini asli polos, barang baru dari china(?) jadi belum ternodai :V Thanks yaa sudah review"

**ndadinda** : "Heeey, teneng, ira udah nyiapin rencana buat ff ini kok. Pantengin ff ini terus yaaa. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**pembantunya tao** : "Heeey, iya karakter sehun disini mantap banget XD ira juga suka! Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Orangecuppie** : "Heeey, heheh syukurlah kalo reader suka ff ini .. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**yjima** : "Heeey, chantao? Dichap ini udah banyak belum chantao-nya? Thanks yaa sudah review"

**daunj97** : "Heeey, iyaa uri panda disini masih polos bohay asli deh baru dari china (?) wkwk, siip ini udah lanjut! Thanks yaa sudah review"

**owe** : "Heeey, ira nggak nyangka klo fic ini bisa humor juga ahaha. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**sehunna** : "Heeey, ira gaada niatan buat fic ini humor, eh gataunya banyak yang bilang ini humor :3 Thanks yaa sudah review"

**kyndipc** : "Heeey, okee, makasih atas saranmu :3 ira usahain supaya buat konfliknya nyata. Thanks yaa buat semangat dan reviewnya"

**Guest** : "Heeey, ahahah makasih loh udah nyempatin baca ff gajelas ini XD Thanks yaa sudah review"

**shoffy xoxo**: "Heeey, ira gaada niatan buat fic ini humor, eh gataunya banyak yang bilang ini humor :3 iya gapapa kok, makasih udah sempatin baca ff inii. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**blkr** : "Heeey, iyaa, disini sehun udah punya Xiao Lu :3 tapi ira bakal buat ada huntao-nya juga. Mungkin dichap depan(?)Thanks yaa sudah review"

**ang always** : "Heeey, heheh luhan bakal muncul kok, tenang ajaa. Iyaa sehun disini udah jadi miliknya Xiao Lu alias Luluuuu :3 Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Xyln** : "Heeey, wkwkwk kan namanya galaxy style, jadi harus sok cool gitu (?) siip ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**putri ana.7399 :** "Heeey, wkwk makasih udah suka ff abal2 ini :3 ahahaha iyaaa makasih bunda putrii :V Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Baby Tao Lovers** : "Heeey, iyaa ini udah lanjut kok. Wkwkwk kepingin banget dah jadi tao yang direbutin para seme ini(?)Thanks yaa sudah review"

**KyuminTaoris Shipper** : "Heyhey, wkwkwk kris kan gengsian atuh. Iyaa zitao kan asli baru dari china belum ternodai (?) siip, thanks yaa udah review"

**Baiklah, ira mau beri kabar buruk dulu :'3**

**Kayaknya ira gabisa secepat update kayak dulu, maksud ira, mungkin ira gabisa update ff tiga-empat hari sekali yang ira terapin, jadi kayaknya ira bakal update ff seminggu sekali atau nggak sepuluh hari sekali, karena sekarang ira mulai banyak tugas. Terutama pelajaran bindo sama ips T-T ira minta maaf atas keterlambatan-nya. Mohon dimengerti, readersku yang ketjeh :***

**Tapi ira usahain buat fast update kok, tenang aja :)**

Dan well, ira cukup bingung waktu kebanyakan readers review kalo ff ini bikin ngakak, bikin ketawa atau humor, padahal ira gaada niatan buat humor loh :3 kayaknya ini keajaiban dari otak miring ira(?) wkwkk. Okay, thanks buat perhatiannya!

**Last, MIND TO REVIEW? Gimme your spirit baby~ :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Suho tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Chanyeol dan Kai, kini sudah memohon setengah mati dan berlutut dihadapannya, meminta agar diperbolehkan ikut andil dalam masa orientasi. Tentu saja Suho sudah tahu niat mereka. Hanya satu. Huang Zitao.

"Kalian ini! Kalian bukan anggota OSIS! Bagaimana aku mengikutkan kalian, huh?!"-pemuda tampan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Oh ayolah! Aku mohon padamu! Kau kan ketua OSIS! Izinkan kami ikut masa orientasi!" seru Chanyeol, mengatupkan kedua tangannya, berlutut dihadapan Suho.

Kai, yang juga berlutut, memohon pada Suho dengan suara yang agak pelan, "Ayolah, Suho ... aku mohon! Sekali inii saja! Aku rela menjadi babu-mu selama seminggu untuk hal ini!"

"Ya ampun kalian ini! Tidak mungkin aku mengikutkan kalian!" timpal Suho frustasi.

Sehun sangat kesal mendengar keributan dihadapannya, "Ikutkan saja," ucapnya, kemudian mencari headseat miliknya, berusaha untuk menyumpal telinganya dengan lagu-lagu kesukaannya daripada harus mendengar teriakan Kai dan Chanyeol. Kris hanya diam, memperhatikan layar handphone-nya, sesekali ia melirik melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah baiklah! Aku akan mengikutkan kalian! Kris, Sehun! Kalian juga ikut!" teriak Suho jengkel, yang membuat Chanyeol dan Kai ber-tos ria, juga Sehun yang berusaha tidak mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Suho, walaupun terdengar ditelinganya. Kris, tersenyum sangat sangat tipis mendengar hal itu.

"Ng ... Suho, kenapa Kris-hyung dan Sehun juga ikut?" tanya Kai.

Suho mencibir, "Jangan kalian pikir bisa mendekati Zitao dengan mudah, aku akan memperluas persaingan ini asalkan kalian tahu. Dan mungkin saja Sehun memutuskan pacarnya demi Zitao," kekeh Suho, yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol.

"Sialan kau, hyung!" ujarnya. Suho hanya tertawa, kemudian beranjak menuju kasurnya.

**My Prince(ss)**

Chapter Four

Rated : T

Cast : Kris, Tao, Chanyeol, Kai, Suho, Sehun, and others.

Warning : YAOI! TYPO epliwel :v

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

NO SIDERS

.

.

**Di chapt sebelumnya, ira janji bakal bikin moment KrisTao yang banyak buat chapt ini. So, brace your self :D**

ENJOY~

.

"Baiklah! Sebagai tugas yang pertama, kalian harus meminta tanda tangan kakak kelas kalian yang berada disekolah! Pokoknya, kalian harus mendapatkannya walau disuruh yang macam-macam, mengerti?!"-Yoo Jae, wakil ketua OSIS sudah berteriak menggunakan pengeras suara dihadapan seluruh adik kelasnya. "Mengertii,"-suara jawaban adik kelas menandakan bahwa tugas pertama sudah berjalan. Suho dan para anggota OSIS lainnya sudah tenggelam dikerumuni oleh adik kelas mereka, meminta sebuah tanda tangan.

Chanyeol dan Kai, mereka yang tengah duduk-duduk sambil berbincang mengenai Zitao, langsung terkejut begitu beberapa adik kelas datang kepada mereka. Terlebih Sehun yang sedang asyik memainkan tabnya. Chanyeol merasa seperti artis sekarang, dimintai tanda tangan sana-sini. Kai, yang sedikit kebingungan kini mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Ehem! Sebelum kalian mendapatkan tandatanganku, kalian harus mencari Huang Zitao kelas X A! bawa ia kehadapanku! Cepat!" perintah Kai layaknya seorang raja.

"Y-ya! Bawa Huang Zitao kemari!" sahut Chanyeol, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum pada Kai.

Sambil menggerutu, adik kelas mereka pergi mencari Zitao yang sudah hilang entah kemana. Keberadaan anak panda itu entah dimana. Kai dan Chanyeol sudah bersiap menunggu Zitao dan duduk layaknya seorang kaisar. Sehun, yang melihat aksi kedua temannya itu menggeleng, kemudian berusaha mencari tempat persembunyian yang baik agar bisa leluasa memainkan tabnya dan menghindari keributan.

.

.

.

Zitao berjalan pelan menuju lapangan basket, ia mendengar bahwa ada seorang kakak kelasnya yang sedang menyantaikan diri disana seorang diri. Mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan tandatangan pertama tanpa harus berkerumun dengan teman-temannya. Dengan tangan yang memegang sebuah buku kecil berwarna biru, ia mempercepat langkahnya saat mulai mendengar suara ribut. Ia harus cepat mendapatkan tanda tangan pertama tanpa melalui kerepotan!

Senyumnya mengembang saat ia melihat seorang kakak kelasnya yang sedang terbaring dilapangan basket, memegang bola basket di tangan kirinya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah handuk. Tampaknya ia baru saja bermain basket. "Sunbae! Sunbae!" pekik Zitao cepat.

Kakak kelasnya itu tidak merespon, tetap dalam posisi itu hingga Zitao benar-benar dekat dengannya. "Sunbae?"-Zitao mulai keheranan karena yang dipanggil tidak juga menyahut.

Dengan pelan ia membuka kain handuk polos yang menutupi wajah kakak kelasnya.

.

"Baaa!"

"HUWAAA!"-Zitao berteriak kaget saat kakak kelasnya itu mengejutkan dirinya dengan langsung terbangun dan memasang wajah seram. Kemudian ia memperhatikan wajah si pelaku yang tengah tertawa.

"Kris-ge?! Yaak, kau mengagetkanku!" serunya.

"Hahaha, kau harus melihat wajahmu tadi, Zitao. Sangat lucu," Kris masih saja tertawa, membuat Zitao menggembungkan pipinya dan memasang tampang cemberutnya. Pemuda tampan itu segera berhenti tertawa dan mendekati Zitao. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud buruk," ucapnya.

"Gege mengagetkanku," gumam Zitao pelan.

Kris semakin merasa bersalah, dengan ragu, ia menepuk kepala Zitao dan mengusap lembut surai hitam pekat yang daritadi seolah-olah menjerit meminta untuk dielus. "Maafkan aku, okay?"

Akhirnya, senyum Zitao mengembang kembali, kemudian ia menatap Kris, membuat kakak kelasnya sedikit tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Dengan cepat Zitao meraih buku kecilnya dan mengambil sebuah pulpen di saku celananya. "Gege, tolong tanda tangan disini," pintanya, berharap penuh Kris akan menandatangani-nya dengan senang hati.

"Tanda tangan? Buat apa?" seru Kris heran.

"Kata Yoo Jae sunbae, kami anak kelas X harus meminta tanda tangan dari kakak kelas," Zitao mulai ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, jadi ia terdiam.

Pemuda tampan dihadapan Zitao tahu benar bahwa adik kelasnya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Ada yang lain?"

"Em ... katanya, walau kakak kelas menyuruh kami yang macam-macam, kami harus menurutinya ..." lanjut Zitao dengan suara yang sangat pelan, namun dapat didengar dengan baik oleh Kris.

Seringai Kris mulai terpasang saat mendengar ucapan pelan Zitao. Kira-kira apa yang harus ia lakukan pada pemuda cantik itu? "Hm ..." ia mulai bergumam sedangkan Zitao berharap-harap cemas. "Kemarikan buku dan pulpenmu," pinta Kris. Zitao tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kakak kelasnya itu, yang jelas ia menurut dan memberikannya.

Tangan Kris dengan cepat mencoret buku Zitao dengan tanda tangannya, membuat Zitao membelalak keheranan walaupun ia senang juga. "Ini,"-Kris mengembalikan buku kecil Zitao.

"Gege tidak memintaku untuk melakukan hal yang lain?! Wuah, gege, kau baik sekali!" teriak Zitao senang, senyum lembutnya mengembang dan meloncat-loncat gembira.

Kris ikut tersenyum, "Pergilah,"

Zitao mengangguk, tanpa sadar, ia mendekat dan memeluk Kris erat kemudian berlari menjauh setelahnya. Meninggalkan Kris yang tertegun, ia tidak menyangka hal kecil seperti itu membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah pelukan dari sang pujaan hati. Kris menghela napas, kemudian memasukkan bola basket yang tergulir dilapangan, dan tertawa sendiri, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengalah,"

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama sudah terlewati. Zitao merasa kelelahan, tentu saja. Ia harus berkeliling meminta tanda tangan para kakak kelas tadi, sebelum dirinya diseret oleh sebagian anak kelas X kehadapan Kai dan Chanyeol, setelahnya ia kebingungan sendiri saat Kai dan Chanyeol mengajaknya makan bersama sebagai syarat untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan mereka. Mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti apa kata kakak kelasnya itu.

Belum lagi Suho, Zitao merasa sangat malu sekali saat meminta tanda tangan ketua OSIS itu. Suho menanyakan apakah PR yang ia berikan sudah dikerjakan olehnya. Dan Zitao mengangguk polos, kemudian menjawab, "_Arti bunga Carnation merah yaitu rasa kagum yang mendalam sehingga menginginkanmu, dalam artian lain bahwa itu ungkapan cinta_,". Keributan langsung saja terjadi, dan seharian ini ia dirumorkan sedang menjalin kasih dengan Suho. Zitao harus bersusah payah menjelaskan bahwa itu tidak benar. Ia heran, mengapa Suho tidak merasa risih dengan rumor seperti itu.

Zitao merebahkan dirinya dikasur bermotif panda kesukaannya, kemudian membolak-balik buku kecil berisi tanda tangan milik kakak kelasnya. Hingga ia membuka halaman pertama dan mendapati tanda tangan Kris. Zitao menatap lekat tanda tangan itu. Simple sebenarnya, tapi sangat indah dipandang. "Eh?" Zitao bersuara begitu ia melihat sebuah catatan kecil dibawah tanda tangan Kris.

'_Aku menunggumu dikolam teratai sepulang sekolah_'

Zitao mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Kris menunggunya?! Ini bahkan sudah empat jam berlalu sejak pulang sekolah dan sudah petang hari. Matahari bahkan sudah tenggelam dan sekarang sedang hujan! "Ah, tidak mungkin ..." gumam Zitao. Yah, tidak mungkin Kris menunggunya selama itu. Paling-paling kakak kelasnya itu sudah pulang ke asrama.

_Tok Tok_

Zitao menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya begitu mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Kemudian dia menoleh, mendapati teman-teman sekamarnya sudah terlelap. Dengan malas, ia membuka pintu. "Ah, Sehun sunbae?"

Sehun, dengan tampang datarnya, menyentil dahi Zitao. Pemuda cantik itu jelas saja kebingungan setengah mati. Dia salah apalagi?! "Ini jam berapa?" seru Sehun dingin.

"J-jam 6 sore, sunbae," jawab Zitao takut-takut.

"Kita pulang sekolah jam berapa?"

"Jam 2 siang, sunbae ..."

"Kau tahu berapa lama Kris-hyung menunggumu, huh? Empat jam, anak panda," lanjut Sehun.

Zitao merasa bersalah sekarang, "Maafkan aku, tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya,"

Sehun makin jengkel karena Zitao tidak juga mengerti. "Sampaikan sendiri permintaan maafmu padanya. Daritadi dia belum balik ke asrama dan memintaku menjemputnya di kolam teratai! Sekarang, kau jemput dia!" sungut Sehun jengkel dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Zitao yang terpaku ditempatnya.

Dengan cepat, Zitao mengambil jaketnya dan payung, berlari keluar dari asrama menuju sekolah.

.

.

Kris mendesah berat. Sungguh, rasanya ia kecewa sekali. Ia sudah menunggu empat jam dan sekarang hujan, kesialan apa lagi yang akan didapatkannya nanti? Menyebalkan.

"Apa anak itu tidak melihat pesanku?" gumam Kris, memojokkan dirinya, sekarang ia kedinginan dan kehujanan. Ia sangat anti dengan hal yang membuat tubuhnya kedinginan walaupun ekspresinya selalu saja dingin.

Kris melipat kedua tangannya, memeluk dirinya agar tidak merasa kedinginan. Satu yang ia untungkan, ia membawa sebuah jaket sebagai penghangat tubuhnya.

Badannya mulai menggigil dan itu tidak bagus. Ia kedinginan sekarang dan ia benci harus menunggu bala bantuan seperti ini. Padahal ia sudah mengirimi Sehun pesan untuk segera menjemputnya, namun nampaknya anak itu tidak juga datang-datang. Pemuda tampan itu merasa pusing, dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Dan ia sampai dikantin sekolah, terduduk dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup dan juga kepala yang sakit.

Perlahan-lahan, Kris memejamkan matanya dan tetidur.

.

Zitao sudah sampai di kolam teratai sekarang. Sepi. Tidak ada satupun orang disana. Zitao mulai kebingungan dan juga cemas. Kira-kira dimana Kris berada? Bukannya seharusnya ia berada dikolam teratai? Zitao mulai khawatir, bertanya-tanya dalam hati dimana kakak kelasnya itu. Kaki panjangnya ia langkahkan, mencari Kris ditempat lain.

Ia mengecek setiap kelas yang berada dekat dengan kolam teratai dan juga mengecek kelas Kris. Tidak ada. Yang dicari tetap tak ditemukan. Zitao berusaha untuk tetap mencari sampai keperpustakaan dan taman sekolah, namun tidak ada juga. "Hiks .. Kris-ge kau dimana?" gumamnya, ia mulai terisak. Ia takut dan merasa cemas sekali pada Kris. Dengan tangisan pelan, ia berjalan menuju kantin. Satu-satunya tempat yang ia harapkan untuk bertemu dengan Kris.

"Kris-ge?!" Zitao tidak tahu harus mengungkapkan ekspresi apa sekarang. Ia senang sekali mendapati Kris setelah mencarinya, sekaligus merasa bersalah dan khawatir saat melihat si tampan yang tertidur dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup. Zitao mendekat pada Kris dan berusaha untuk membangunkannya. Namun Kris tetap tidak terbangun.

Zitao mulai panik dan ia menangis. Pemuda cantik itu memegang tangan Kris yang menggigil dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Kris yang terasa panas. Dengan sesegukan, ia membuka jaket yang dipakainya. Dengan pelan ia melepaskan jaket Kris yang sudah basah dan juga baju olahraganya. Kemudian ia memakaikan jaket tebalnya pada pemuda tampan itu.

"Hiks... hiks ... gege maafkan aku ..." ucap Zitao, menangis dengan pelan dan menatapi wajah Kris yang tampak memerah karena demam.

Entah apa yang Zitao lakukan sekarang, yang jelas ia sudah memeluk Kris. Berusaha menghangatkan kakak kelasnya itu, walaupun ia masih menangis dan terisak. Ia memeluk Kris erat dan berharap si tampan segera terbangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

.

Kris mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat. Kepalanya masih pusing. Namun, tubuhnya tidak sedingin tadi sekarang. Dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul sempurna, ia menunduk dan terkejut mendapati Zitao yang tertidur, memeluk dirinya erat. Wajahnya tambah memerah sekarang, "Z-Zitao," panggilnya dengan suara serak. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

Zitao, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu dengan cepat mendongak, menatap Kris yang juga tengah menatap dirinya. "Gege! Kau sudah sadar?! Syukurlah Tuhan!" Zitao kembali menitikkan air mata lega dan memeluk Kris jauh lebih erat.

Kris terdiam.

"Gege? Aku minta maaf, aku tidak melihat pesanmu, sungguh aku meminta maaf, gege .." ucap Zitao, masih memeluk tubuh Kris dan menyembunyikan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik Kris.

Kris, masih terdiam.

"Aku takut sekali saat melihatmu tertidur disini dengan pakaian yang basah. Aku benar-benar takut," lanjut Zitao, kembali terisak. Ia tetap memeluk Kris walaupun balasan pelukan untuknya tidak ada. "Gege jangan pernah menungguku seperti ini lagi, kau benar-benar membuatku takut, ge. Sangat," ujar Zitao, menangis pelan.

Tangan Kris mulai terangkat dan terulur, kemudian membalas pelukan Zitao dan mengusap rambutnya. "Maafkan aku ..." gumamnya.

"Tidak, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf, ge!" balas Zitao, mendongak dan menatap kakak kelasnya itu.

Kris tersenyum, kemudian menyeka airmata Zitao. Menatap lekat manik mata Zitao yang menurutnya sangat indah. Menatap setiap lekukan wajah si cantik yang membuatnya tergila-gila.

.

"Zitao, aku ...

.. –aku..."

_Mencintaimu_

.

"Ah iya! Maafkan aku!"-Zitao langsung saja melepaskan pelukannya dari Kris dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Pemuda tampan itu mendesah berat saat Zitao melepaskan pelukannya, dan malah diam menunduk. Kemudian ia mulai terheran melihat pakaian basahnya yang berada disamping adik kelasnya itu. "Loh? Ini .. jaketmu?" tanya Kris keheranan.

Zitao mengangguk, "Baju gege sangat basah. Jadi aku melepaskannya sebelum gege meriang, dan memasangkan jaketku," ucapnya malu. Jujur, ia gugup juga saat melihat bagian atas tubuh Kris tanpa pakaian tadi.

Kris menatap Zitao tidak percaya, berarti Zitao sudah melihat tubuh bagian atasnya?! Dengan cepat pemuda itu menoleh dan bernafas lega saat melihat celana yang dipakainya masih yang tadi. Untunglah Zitao hanya melepas bajunya. "Bisa bantu aku berdiri? Kepalaku sakit," seru Kris.

Zitao segera membantu Kris untuk berdiri. "Kita pulang ya, ge. Sekarang sudah malam," ujarnya.

Yang diajak bicara mengangguk setuju. Untunglah hujan juga sudah reda. Tapi sepertinya dirinya terkena demam. Zitao memungut pakaian basah Kris dan menggenggam tangan kakak kelasnya itu.

Kris sedikit terkejut. "Maafkan atas kelancanganku ini, ge. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau terjatuh nanti," ucap Zitao malu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, pemuda tampan itu tersenyum ketika mendapatkan perhatian dari si cantik.

Mereka berdua pun segera pulang menuju asrama, walaupun keduanya berjalan dengan sangat lambat, tetapi terasa sangat nyaman. Baik Zitao maupun Kris hanya terdiam membisu. Tangan Zitao yang dingin menggenggam erat tangan Kris yang hangat.

"Gege,"-Zitao akhirnya memulai pembicaraan setelah keduanya terdiam sangat lama.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kau memanggilku ke kolam teratai?" tanya Zitao pelan.

Kris tertegun. Jujur saja, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Zitao, jadi ia meminta anak panda itu datang ke kolam teratai. "Bayaran atas tandatanganku?" seru Kris, membuat Zitao menoleh menatap wajah tampannya.

"Jadi itu tidak gratis?"

"Tentu saja," ujar Kris, terkekeh pelan melihat Zitao yang kembali menggembungkan pipi yang bersemu merah itu.

Bibir kecil Zitao mulai bergumam, "Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kris menatap mata Zitao yang mulai sendu, pasrah dengan apa yang akan ia perintahkan, "Tersenyumlah,"

Zitao kembali menatap Kris tidak mengerti, "Maksud gege?"

"Senyum. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum, Zitao," ucap pemuda tampan itu.

Zitao langsung saja memasang senyum lembutnya, membuat Kris ikut tersenyum. Ia suka Zitao yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Baginya itu sangat manis dan ia mulai tercandu dengan senyum manis anak panda itu. "Kau manis jika tersenyum,"-Wajah Zitao kini memerah mendengar gumaman Kris.

Pemuda yang sedang demam itu kembali melangkah, membuat Zitao juga ikut melangkah karena tangan mereka saling bertaut satu sama lain. Perasaan Zitao mulai tak tentu arah mendengar pujian Kris untuknya. Ini aneh. Ia tak merasakan hal apapun jika teman-temannya maupun Chanyeol, Kai dan Suho memujinya. Namun, mengapa ketika Kris yang memujinya, ia merasa begitu gembira?

Kali ini, ia tersenyum tanpa paksaan.

...

"Kau baik saja?" Suho menempelkan tangannya pada kening Kris. "Panas sekali,"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Yang mengantarnya Huang Zitao," seru Sehun.

Kai langsung menatapnya tajam, "Diam," -Sehun mengangkat bahu, kemudian kembali asyik pada tabnya.

Kris langsung saja mengistirahatkan dirinya di kasur. Ia menarik selimut, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan senyum tipis yang masih betah di wajahnya. Tadi itu, Zitao-

.

.

_Memeluknya_

_Menggengam tangannya_

_Tersenyum untuknya_

.

.

.

"Yeah ... –I am a gay ..."

.

.

"Kai, buka pintu," seru Suho saat mendengar suara ketukan.

Kai menurut, ia membuka pintu kamar yang diketuk berkali-kali. Matanya membelalak begitu melihat sang pelaku pengetukan pintu dihadapannya.

"Kyung-soo?!"

"Hai, sunbae,"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Okay, gimana dengan chapt ini? :v ira tahu ini pendek banget :'v ira post sekarang karena ada berita yang ingin ira kasitau.**

**And, mungkin chapt depan bakal ada kyungsoo :v**

Balasan review chapt 3 :

**yjima** : "Hyyy, wkwkk nah sekarang, taonya suka siapa hayoo? Iya abang chanyeol disini ira buat agak posesif(?) Thanks yaa sudah review"

**ang always** : "Hyyy, ahahah, ira ganyangka klo ff ini mengandung humor juga lho :v tapi maafkanlah ira jika chapt ini gak lucu(?) atau malah bikin muak(?)Thanks yaa sudah review"

**LoveHyunFamily** : "Hyyy, hehehe, gimana? Chapt ini moment kristao-nya cukup gak? Atau kurang? Klo soal chanyeol kelahi itu karena dia disini posesif(?) tapi gabakal kelahi-kelahi lagi kok :v Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Orangecuppie** : "Hyyy, chapt depan bakal ada baekhyun ama kyungsoo loh :V ini udah ada kristao kok hehehe, walaupun kristao-nya agak nganu(?)Thanks yaa sudah review"

**ajib4ff** : "Hyyy, ampun dah XD sumpah ngakak banget baca review-mu astagaa, ahahahah. Naga bergigi XD wkwkwk, lucu banget! Thanks yaa sudah review"

**ndadinda** : "Hyyy, hehehe iyaa makasih yaa. Siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**LVenge** : "Hyyy, wkwkwk, bisa2 suho nyanyi lagunya roma irama didepan tao ahahah XD 5 seme aja kok :V ira buat mereka sekamar biar keliatan gitu kalo mereka memang sahabatan dan akrab walaupun nganu(?)Thanks yaa buat review dan semangatnya!"

**maulina45** : "Hyyy, eeh jangan, kasian atuh abang Hun kalo tabnya juga dilempar :v bisa2 lulu ngambek kalo sms nya ga dibalas2 :V ahahah makasih atas pujiannya. Siip, thanks buat semangat dan review-nya!"

**celindazifan** : "Hyyy, wkwk, gimana nih? Ira usahain buat fast update loh :v siip, ini udah full moment KrisTao kok. Gimana moment mereka? Kurang gak? Thanks yaa sudah review"

**fujodanshi4** : "Hyyy, ira bingung banget :v padahal nih ff gaada maksud bikin ngakak(?) tapi kok pada ketawa yee :v ahaha iyaa nanti ira usahain buatin yaa, gimana tuh klo tao yang polos jadi garang dan kris yang dingin jadi tak berdaya? Thanks yaa sudah review"

**kawaiiageyo33** : "Hyyy, :V ira ga bermaksud bikin ff ini ngakak loh :v tapi kok pada ketawa yeth :v siip, ini udah lanjut. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**kaname** : "Hyyy, iyaa ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Varka** : "Hyyy, ahahah ira gatau kalo ff ini bikin ngakak loh :v aduh makasih yaa always support ira^^ Thanks yaa sudah review"

**luphbebz** : "Hyyy, hehehe gimana chapt ini? Puas dengan kristaonya gak? Atau malah kurang? Siip! Ini udah lanjut kok! Thanks yaa sudah review"

**shoffy xoxo** : "Hyyy, wkwkk, kok bisa pada ngakak yaa, padahal ira gabermaksud bikin ff humor :v siiip, ini udah lanjut kok! Thanks yaa sudah review"

**beruanggajah** : "Hyyy, ahahaha siapa hayooo :v gaseru dong kalo dikasitau sekarang :v Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Hoshi no Haru** : "Hyyy, duh kaitao? Chapter depan bakal ada kaitao deh, janji! Chapter ini kristao aja ya :3 Thanks yaa sudah review"

**annisakkamjong** : "Hyyy, wkwkk, kok ketawa sih? Ira ga bikin fic humor loh padahal :V Thanks yaa sudah review"

**pantao** : "Hyyy, wkwkk, makasih udah suka ff amburadul ini(?) wkwkk chantao shipper nih? Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : "Hyyy, duh emang nih kakak panda kelakuannya gemesin :3 Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Aiko Michishige** : "Hyyy, hehehe, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**AmeChan95** : "Hyyy, siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Re-Panda68** : "Hyyy, wkwk tenang kok kris gabakalan ngebiarin pandanya direbut :3 Thanks yaa sudah review"

**kthk2** : "Hyyy, weeee jangan weee jangaan :V nanti klo kmu jadi seme-nya lantas kris chan kai suho gimana nasib nya :V Thanks yaa sudah review"

**owe** : "Hyyy, ahahah ganyangka kmu nungguin ff ini upd :v Thanks yaa sudah review"

**EXOST** : "Hyyy, siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**anis.l mufidah** : "Hyyy, iya ira juga mau kok direbutin seme-seme exo :v wkwkk abang Hun kan udah punya Xiao Lu :3 Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Guest** : "Hyyy, ciee kris dipanggil gege ciieee, baper ciee baper :V Thanks yaa sudah review"

**renata anastasya.92** : "Hyyy, yaelah korban iklan :v wkwkk, thanks buat semangat dan reviewnya!"

**krisTaoPanda01** : "Hyyy, wkwkk makasih udah nyempatin baca dan nge fav-in ff abal-abal ini(?) ahahah loh kok bisa? Siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Meikha** : "Hyyy, wkwk makasih udah sempatin baca ff ini. Salam kenal my new reader :D Thanks yaa sudah review"

.

**Back to My Prince(ss)**

**Fix, chapt depan bakal ada sedikit konflik(?)**

**Dan ira bakal buat kaitao untuk chapt depan loh :D setuju gak nih?**

**Oiya, semangat mengerjakan ujian nasional buat kakak kakak kelas 9 ya^^ good luck!**

**Last, MIND TO REVIEW? Gimme your love babe~ :V**


	5. Chapter 5

"K-kau?! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nomor kamarku?!" Kai berteriak kaget, menunjuk adik kelasnya—Kyungsoo yang datang membawa kotak bekal ditangannya.

"Chanyeol sunbae yang memberitahuku," jawab Kyungsoo, tangan kanannya memegangi tengkuknya, tersenyum pelan melihati Kai.

Kai mendelik. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

"Em ... aku ingin memberikan ini ... untuk sunbae .."—Kyungsoo menjulurkan sebuah kotak bekal yang cukup besar. Kai mengangkat satu alisnya, terheran-heran. Ia pun menerima kotak bekal pemberian Kyungsoo. "Ini apa?"

"Itu ... bibimbap ..." ujar Kyungsoo, masih tersenyum malu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol langsung berlari menghampiri Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kemudian ditatapnya kotak bekal yang dipengang Kai, dan langsung dirampas. "Waah, apa ini?!" serunya, lalu membuka kotak bekal tersebut. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat isi kotak bekal tersebut. "Bibimbap! Ini dari kamu, Kyung?" tanya Chanyeol. Kai hanya melirik Chanyeol, memutar bola matanya jengah.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ada sedikit rasa tidak rela begitu Chanyeol yang mengambil bekalnya. Kai kemudian menonjok lengan Chanyeol, dan kembali merampas kotak bekal itu. "Ini untukku, bodoh!"

Dan sekarang Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum senang. Sedangkan Chanyeol menggerutu kesal. "Dasar kau babi serakah!" umpatnya.

Kai kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. "Thanks ya," ujarnya, dan belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, Kai sudah menutup pintu kamar tersebut. Membuat Kyungsoo menghela napas, kemudian melengos pergi.

**My Prince(ss)**

Chapter Five

Rated : T

Cast : Kris, Tao, Chanyeol, Kai, Suho, Sehun, Xiao Lu, Kyungsoo and others.

Warning : YAOI! Ft. TYPO!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

NO SIDERS!

.

.

ENJOY~

Kai menatap kotak bekal yang diberikan Kyungsoo, sedikit kebingungan. Sehun dan Chanyeol, yang kebetulan sedang kelaparan, langsung mendekat kepada Kai.

"Hei, Kai. Sepertinya Kyungsoo menyukaimu," ucap Chanyeol, mengalihkan pandangan Kai dari bibimbap tersebut.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya,"

Sehun tertawa, "Jangan begitu. Siapa tahu kau menyukai anak itu dan melepaskan Huang Zitao,"—kemudian ia melakukan tos bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Kai mendelik, "Kalian ini memang sialan,"

"Sudahlah, mari kita makan bibimbap ini!" seru Chanyeol, entah sejak kapan sebuah sendok sudah berada ditangannya, yang jelas ia sudah mengambil alih kotak bekal dan langsung melahap bibimbap pemberian Kyungsoo. Kai dengan cepat menjitak kepala Chanyeol, lalu merampas makanan tersebut dan memakannya. Sehun, mulai ikut makan bersama Kai. Dan Chanyeol jelas tidak mau mengalah.

_Terjadilah perkelahian_

Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melihat kelakukan tiga temannya yang seperti tidak makan dari tiga tahun yang lalu. "Kalian sangat-sangat cocok menjadi tiga babi kecil yang bodoh,"

"Dan kau serigala liciknya, hyung!" Kai langsung membalas umpatan Suho, yang kembali dibalas dengan lemparan bantal dari ketua OSIS itu.

Kris, yang sedang tertidur itu semakin tidak nyaman mendengar keributan yang ditimbulkan teman-temannya. Akhirnya ia tahu betapa sengsara-nya Sehun jika mereka ribut. "Kalian membuat demamku bertambah parah!" ujarnya kesal.

...

Kai memasang tudung jaketnya begitu matahari mulai muncul dari ufuk timur. Ia menguap, memperhatikan beberapa adik kelasnya yang sedang berlomba. Hari ini adalah hari kedua dari Masa Orientasi Siswa. Adik kelas mereka sekarang sedang bertanding bola basket, dan pemenangnya akan berhadapan dengan beberapa kakak kelasnya.

Matanya seketika terjaga begitu ia melihat kelas X A bertanding. Yah, tentu saja ia memperhatikan lomba tersebut. Ada Zitao yang bermain disana, dan Kai tidak mungkin melewatkan moment tersebut. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan merekam pertandingan tersebut.

.

Kai menatap puas dengan hasil rekamannya. Kelas X A kalah, dan ia tidak perduli dengan hal tersebut. Yang ia perdulikan hanya Zitao yang tampak sedih karena kelasnya kalah. Dengan cepat Kai mengambil sebuah botol minum miliknya, dan berlari mendekati Zitao. Ini kesempatan bagus baginya untuk mengambil moment bersama pemuda Huang itu.

Zitao terkejut begitu pipinya merasakan dingin dari sebuah benda. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum melihat Kai yang baru saja menempelkan sebuah botol minum pada pipinya. "Kai sunbae," gumamnya.

Kai langsung duduk tepat disamping Zitao, membuat si cantik tersentak. "Ah, Kai sunbae! Aku bau, juga keringatan! Jangan terlalu dekat!" serunya.

Kai menggeleng, "Tidak, kau bahkan harum dan aku suka kau berkeringat seperti ini,"

Zitao tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Ada-ada saja kakak kelasnya ini. Kai, kembali menyodorkan botol minum dinginnya pada Zitao. "Minum?"

"Terima kasih, sunbae," jawab Zitao dengan senyumnya, lalu dengan cepat meneguk air dingin tersebut.

Kai bersorak dalam hati. '_YES! Untunglah Zitao minum di botolku! Dengan begini aku bisa melakukan ciuman secara tidak langsung! Yeay! I like this!_'-batinnya, senyum-senyum sendiri.

Zitao menutup botol minum milik Kai, kemudian mengembalikannya pada kakak kelasnya itu, dan kembali memperhatikan lomba dengan lesu. Kai menatap Zitao, ia tahu pemuda itu kecewa. "Tidak apa. Kalian sudah hebat,"

Zitao menoleh, menatap Kai yang juga menatapnya, "Tapi, kami tidak bermain maksimal. Jika seandainya aku lebih banyak berlatih, mungkin saja kelasku menang," gumamnya sedih.

Kai mencubit pipi Zitao gemas. "Ini bukan salahmu, panda. Dulu kelasku juga kalah lawan kelas Kris-hyung,"

Mata Zitao sedikit membulat begitu mendengar nama Kris. "Ah, iya! Kris-ge! Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

'_Ge?_'-Kai berpikir heran mendengar Zitao mengucapkan kata itu. "Eung, yah, ia baik saja. Demamnya sudah agak turun, tapi dia masih beristirahat. Dan Kris-hyung cukup bodoh, ia hanya tidur seharian dan belum makan apapun dari tadi malam," jawab Kai pelan. Jujur, ia tidak mau juga menjelaskan kondisi Kris pada Zitao.

Si cantik menampakkan raut wajah gelisah. Kris belum makan apapun dari kemarin? Bagaimana ia bisa sembuh nanti? "Oh, Tuhan ... ini semua salahku," desahnya.

Kai menelan ludah mendengar desahan Zitao, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Kau bisa melihatnya nanti. Jadi, berhentilah merasa bersalah seperti itu," ujarnya.

Mata Zitao langsung berubah menjadi berbinar-binar mendengarnya. Ia menoleh kepada Kai. "Benarkah?"

Kai mengangguk, sedikit tidak suka saat Zitao merasa lega mendengar bahwa ia boleh mengunjungi Kris. "Iya,"

Dan tepat saat ia menjawab pertanyaan Zitao, ia mendapatkan sebuah pelukan dari pemuda Huang itu. "Oh, Kai sunbae! Kau benar-benar baik! Aku menyayangimu!"

Kai harus ketoilet sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Kris sekarang sudah bangun dari hibernasi-nya. Ia mengucek matanya dan menguap pelan. Perasaannya sedikit lebih baik sekarang. Kris bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi. Sekilas ia melihat seisi kamar tersebut, teman-temannya sudah berangkat ke sekolah sepertinya. Pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi dengan perut yang berbunyi, meminta untuk diisi.

Kris menghiraukan rasa laparnya dan segera mandi. Menyalakan keran shower dan membasahi rambut emasnya.

.

Pemuda tinggi itu sekarang sudah selesai mandi. Lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya, ia akan berangkat menuju sekolah. Masih ada lima jam lagi sebelum Masa Orientasi Siswa ke-2 selesai. Dan ia tidak akan melewatkan hari ini tanpa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

Perasaan Kris penuh dengan gembira, hatinya berbunga-bunga, walaupun fisiknya belum sembuh sempurna, pemuda itu berjalan dengan penuh mantap menuju sekolah, menggandeng sebuah jaket berwarna biru milik Zitao. Entah apa yang Kris rasakan sekarang, ia merasa sangat tergila-gila dengan pemuda panda itu. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Huang Zitao dan hanya itu yang selalu berada dipikirannya. Kris tersenyum tipis saat jarak sekolah sudah dekat.

Dahi Kris mengerut saat melihat beberapa anak sedang bertanding basket. Namun ia tak peduli, karena sepertinya bukan kelas Zitao yang bermain. Ia hanya menatap sebentar Chanyeol dan juga Sehun yang ikut main melawan adik kelas mereka. Matanya kemudian beralih pada Suho yang duduk di tepi lapangan, memperhatikan permainan basket tersebut.

Lantas, dimana Kai?

Kris berjalan mendekati Suho dan menepuk bahu sang ketua OSIS. "Kris?!" seru Suho terkejut.

"Dimana Kai?"

"Entahlah. Tadi dia sedang asyik diatas pohon, merekam pertandingan ini. Namun sekarang menghilang," jawab Suho cuek, kemudian menyentuh kening Kris. "Kau sudah sehat?"

Kris melepaskan tangan Suho dari keningnya, "Ya," ucapnya pelan, lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan Suho yang hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Hati-hati, Kris. Zitao sepertinya sedang bersama Kai," teriak Suho, ingin menggoda sahabatnya, lalu kembali memperhatikan pertandingan. Suho, jika sudah sibuk, ia akan menghiraukan apapun itu yang berurusan dengan perasaan hatinya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika Zitao bersama dengan saingannya, kalau ia sedang rapat OSIS ataupun mengerjakan tugasnya. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain, yang mungkin akan histeris tak terima.

Kris mendecih mendengar ucapan Suho, ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas Zitao. Dan begitu sampai, ia ditatap dengan penuh keheranan oleh teman-teman sekelas Zitao. Kris menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Dimana Zitao?"

Salah satu dari mereka menghampiri Kris, "Kurasa dia ada dibawah pohon akasia, berteduh disana. Bersama Kai-sunbae," jawabnya.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih,"-ujar Kris, kemudian segera melesat menuju pohon akasia besar yang berada jauh dari lapangan.

.

.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berada jauh tiga meter dari letak pohon akasia dan memperhatikan dua sosok manusia yang sedang berteduh, mereka bercakap-cakap santai dan tampak sangat menikmatinya. Itu Kai dan Zitao. Kris menghela napas, rupanya Kai jauh lebih cepat darinya. Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya gusar. Lebih baik ia mengalah pada sahabatnya terlebih dahulu. Ia pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang asik membicarakan sesuatu itu.

Kris sudah tiba di perpustakaan, tempat yang biasa menjadi persembunyiannya ketika kabur dari pelajaran. Ia memegangi perutnya yang sudah meronta kelaparan. Kris merutuki dirinya yang bodoh, harusnya ia makan dulu baru pergi ke sekolah. Ia mendecak kesal dan merogoh saku celananya. Ia tak menemukan apapun disana, hanya beberapa lembar uang. Kantin belum buka pada jam segini.

Kris kembali memeriksa saku seragam dan jasnya. Ia tidak menemukan apapun juga. Dan matanya beralih pada jaket Zitao. Tangannya pun memeriksa jaket pemuda Huang itu, dan matanya membulat saat menemukan sebuah wafer di saku jaket tersebut.

Pemuda itu terdiam, memandangi wafer yang baru saja didapatkannya.

Disaat seperti ini ...

_Zitao tetap menyelamatkannya?_

Kris merasa ia benar-benar jatuh hati sekarang. Zitao menyelamatkannya dari penjajah baru bernama kelaparan, sungguh Zitao memang dewi penyelamat. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, ia membuka bungkus wafer tersebut dan segera melahap wafer coklat tersebut. Pikirannya melayang, sekarang ia hanya memikirkan Zitao. Kris berjalan mengitari perpustakaan, dan menemukan sebuah kertas dan pulpen.

Kris akan menuliskan perasannya untuk Zitao.

_Konyol_

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Kai sunbae, aku harus pergi sekarang," Zitao bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menatap Kai yang masih jongkok.

Kai seketika ikut bangkit, balik menatap Zitao dengan sedih. Ia masih ingin berbicara dengan Zitao lebih lama, "Hhh, baiklah~ kapan kau akan pergi kekamarku?"

"Eh? Untuk apa aku kekamar sunbae?" tanya Zitao keheranan.

Kai segera mencubit kedua pipi Zitao gemas, "Katanya tadi kau ingin mengunjungi Kris-hyung," serunya, terselip rasa tidak rela sebenarnya.

Zitao membuka mulutnya sedikit, tersadar. "Ah iya, kau benar, Kai sunbae," gumamnya, melepaskan cubitan Kai dari kedua pipi tembemnya. "Sunbae punya handphone?" tanyanya.

Kai mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan handphone miliknya. Dan ia tambah bingung lagi saat Zitao mengambil handphone-nya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Pemuda Huang itu segera mengembalikan handphone Kai. Satu alis Kai naik, "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Aku memasukkan nomor handphone-ku, Kai sunbae. Dan mengirimi nomor handphone Kai sunbae ke handphone-ku melalui pesan. Sekarang, aku sudah memiliki nomor sunbae, jadi, nanti aku akan menghubungi sunbae," jawab Zitao penuh polos, tidak menyadari bahwa Kai sudah menganga dihadapannya.

Kai ... mendapatkan nomor handphone Zitao?

"Aku ... aku mimpi ya?"

Dan Zitao kebingungan saat Kai sudah memeluk pohon akasia dengan kegirangan.

_Ya ampun_

.

.

Kertas yang dipegang Kris sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam coretan asal darinya. Ia tersenyum, menatap hasil yang baru saja ia torehkan perasaannya di selembar kertas tersebut. Kris melipat kertas tersebut, lalu dimasukkannya kedalam saku jaket Zitao dan segera keluar dari perpustakaan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin. Yah, bagaimana pun, ia masih merasa lapar dan masih butuh makanan. Langkah kakiknya dipercepat saat mata elangnya melihat bahwa kantin sekolah sudah buka.

_**Bruk!**_

Kris terjatuh.

Dan pemuda yang menabraknya juga terjatuh.

"Hei! Hati-hati kalau ja—,"

Kris tidak akan berani melanjutkan makiannya setelah melihat siapa yang menabraknya barusan. "Z-Zitao ..."

Zitao, pemuda yang menjadi pelaku penabrakan tersebut, memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit sakit, kepalanya itu baru saja mengenai sikut Kris. "Uhh ..." ia hanya bergumam, masih menunduk.

Kris dengan cepat memegangi kedua pundak Zitao. "Kau baik-baik saja?" serunya khawatir. Zitao mendongak pelan, dan ia bergitu terkejut mendapati Kris dihadapannya.

"Gege?! Loh? Bukannya seharusnya kau diasrama?"

Kris mengusap tengkuknya, lalu ia menggapai jaket Zitao yang ikut terjatuh, dan memberikannya pada pemiliknya. "Ini, aku mau mengembalikannya," ucapnya kalem.

Zitao mengangguk. "Tidak perlu repot-repot, seharusnya gege beristirahat,"

"Tidak apa, aku juga ingin melihat pertandingan basket," seru Kris. Hei, mungkin ia bisa mengajak Zitao makan bersama!

Zitao mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah, maaf ge, aku harus pergi dulu. Bye~"

Kris melongo, melihat Zitao yang berlalu pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Secepat inikah pertemuannya dengan Zitao hari ini? Wah, hebat sekali. "Yak! Zitao! Haissh ..."

Dan pemuda itu segera melanjutkan langkahnya dengan tampang kecewa.

.

.

Kai berlari secepat mungkin begitu pertandingan final basket telah usai. Ia langsung menghambur mendekati Chanyeol, Suho dan Sehun. Pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan penuh gembira meraih handphone-nya dan menunjukkan sesuatu dilayar handphone tersebut.

Mata Suho dan Chanyeol membulat hebat.

"BERIKAN PADAKU!" Chanyeol langsung saja merampas handphone Kai dan mengambil handphone-nya, hendak melakukan pengiriman sebuah nomor telepon. Kai dengan tangkas langsung merebut kembali handphone-nya.

Dengan nada mengejek, ia menggenggam erat handphone-nya, "Hehehe, Zitao memberikan nomor handphone-nya padaku, pasti dia sudah jatuh hati padaku~" ucapnya bangga.

Suho mencibir, "Percaya diri sekali,"

Chanyeol kembali berusaha merampas handphone Kai. Dengan cepat Kai langsung menghindar dan tertawa mengejek. Chanyeol mendengus kesal, "Kau tidak akan pernah kutraktir lagi, Kim _black_!" sungutnya jengkel.

Kai tertawa, "Hei, aku bercanda, Chan! Tentu saja aku akan memberikannya padamu,"

Mata Chanyeol berbinar-binar mendengarnya, "Benarkah?"

Kai mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Tapi traktir dulu aku pizza,"—Dan Chanyeol memasang wajah cemberutnya seketika.

Sehun merasa sangat haus sekarang, ia baru saja bertanding melawan adik kelasnya dan hasilnya imbang. Adik kelas mereka dari kelas X C sangat tangguh, Sehun sampai terjatuh tadi. Pemuda berdarah Korea itu mencari air untuk diteguknya, dan senyumnya mengembang tipis saat ia melihat botol minum yang dibawa Kai. Dengan cepat ia mengambil botol minum tersebut, membuat Kai terkejut.

Sehun segera membuka botol minum tersebut, dan langsung saja meneguk habis air dingin dari botol minum Kai. Dengan penuh lega, ia menoleh pada Kai yang menatapnya dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Dahinya berkerut, "Kau kenapa, Kai? Ah, thanks yah, air ini benar-benar menolongku!" ujarnya, memberikan botol minum Kai.

Kai masih saja menatap Sehun tak percaya, membuat Sehun, Suho dan Chanyeol keheranan. "Kau kenap—,"

"KENAPA KAU MEMINUM BOTOL MINUMKU?! ADA BEKAS BIBIR ZITAO DISANA, BODOH!"

Suho membulatkan matanya, "Ha?". Dan Chanyeol langsung terkejut setengah mati, terlebih lagi Sehun.

Sehun ... melakukan ciuman tidak langsung dengan Zitao?

"KAU MEMANG KEPARAT!"—ia harus pasrah menerima amukan Kai dan Chanyeol kali ini.

.

.

"Ah! Z itao!"

Zitao menoleh begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Kyungie!" ia berseru gembira saat sahabatnya datang. Dengan segera kedua pemuda itu saling berpelukan.

"Kyungie-ya! Kau tidak pernah datang kekelasku!" ujar Zitao, setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Kyungsoo, menyengir, "Hehehe, maafkan aku, Zitao! Kau tahu, aku sibuk sekali sekarang," serunya.

"Tapi kau harus tetap memperhatikan sahabatmu ini!"

"Iya, iya! Aku tetap memperhatikanmu! Oh iya! Kau tahu, sekarang aku sedang merasakan cinta!"—Kyungsoo berceloteh menatap Zitao penuh dengan harapan. Sedangkan Zitao, kebingungan dengan perilaku sahabatnya itu.

"Cinta? Kau ini! Kita masih kelas X, tau!" timpal Zitao, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya, duduk di kursi taman sekolah.

Kyungsoo segera berjalan mengikuti Zitao, "Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar jatuh cinta, Zi!"

Zitao terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan sahabatnya, "Baiklah, baiklah! Siapa yang kau sukai sekarang?"

"Kai sunbae-nim!"

Mata Zitao sedikit membelalak saat mendengar hal tersebut. "Kai sunbae?"

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kyungsoo, duduk disamping Zitao.

Zitao mengangguk, "Ya, aku cukup akrab dengannya,"

"Benarkah?! Zitao-ya! Maukah kau membantuku?! Kumohooonn," Kyungsoo sudah mengatupkan kedua tangannya dihadapan Zitao.

Pemuda Huang itu tertawa, "Tentu saja, Kyung,"

Kyungsoo memeluk Zitao, membuat si panda kembali tertawa. Mereka berdua pun mulai berbincang-bincang mengenai perbandingan basket barusan. Kelas Kyungsoo-lah yang melawan para senior. Zitao mengaduh kesedihannya pada Kyungsoo dan ditanggapi dengan baik oleh sahabatnya itu.

Pandangan Kyungsoo kemudian beralih pada jaket Zitao, "Ah, aku boleh meminjam jaketmu, Zi? Nanti kukembalikan,"

Zitao mengangguk, kemudian memberikan jaketnya pada Kyungsoo, "Tapi, untuk apa, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo segera mengenakan jaket berwarna biru langit tersebut. "Bukankah aku terlihat lucu dengan jaket ini?" gumamnya manja.

Zitao langsung tergelak. "Yang ada kau tenggelam memakai jaketku, Kyungie!"

Kyungsoo langsung saja menarik pipi Zitao, membuat pemuda cantik itu mengaduh kesakitan. Entah sudah berapa kali pipinya dicubit hari ini. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat reaksi sahabatnya.

.

Zitao tidak menyadari bahwa surat perasaan Kris terbawa oleh sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari menuju asrama dengan cepat. Ia berlari-lari senang dengan jaket Zitao yang kebesaran ditubuhnya. Memang, ia terlihat sangat imut sekarang. Dengan jaket yang kebesaran dan tubuh kecilnya, membuat siapa pun ingin memeluknya sekarang.

"Kai sunbae!"—Kai sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo yang menyapanya dengan jaket yang kebesaran tersebut.

Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Kai dan berjalan disamping kakak kelasnya. "Boleh aku pulang bersama dengan sunbae?"

"Hm? Iya, boleh," jawab Kai, mengangguk dan tetap menatapi Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sedikit lucu. Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal tersebut hanya tersenyum pelan. Akhirnya, Kai memperhatikannya sekarang.

"Kyung,"—Kyungsoo langsung saja menoleh saat Kai memanggilnya, ia tersenyum manis pada Kai yang memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah. "Kenapa, sunbae?"

"Kau ...

_Manis?_

_Imut?_

_Lucu?_

.. –seperti penguin!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum masam mendengarnya. Ia merutuki Kai dalam hati, seharusnya kakak kelasnya itu memuji dengan kata-kata yang manis, atau indah didengar. Ini malah... "Kok penguin, sunbae?"

"Haha, iya, kau seperti penguin!"—Kai melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menggembungkan pipinya kesal. ".. –Imut, sih," dan Kyungsoo tidak menyadari gumaman Kai barusan. Ia menghela napas, kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaket. Dan keheranan begitu mendapatkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat.

Kyungsoo membukanya pelan, ia menatapi kertas yang berisi beberapa kalimat tersebut.

'_Hatiku berdebar seperti anak kecil ketika melihatmu yang mengagumkan,_

_Wangi bunga-bunga yang bertebaran dalam semilir angin yang melekat bersamamu,_

—_memanggilku... mengatakan bahwa kau adalah belahan jiwaku_

_Kurasa aku mencintaimu sekarang_

_Kau selalu menyapaku dengan senyum menawan, memperhatikanku dengan begitu lembut dan tertawa tanpa tuntutan_

_Maka pikirkanlah tentang perasaanku ini_

_Dan aku membutuhkanmu,_

_Membutuhkanmu seperti seorang anak piatu tanpa Ibu_

我爱你, 黄子韬 (Wo Ai Ni, Huang Zitao)

_Dari Gege-mu'_

Kyungsoo melongo melihat kertas tersebut. Jangan-jangan, ini dari orang gila! Dengan cepat Kyungsoo meremuk kertas tersebut dan membuangnya asal, lalu berlari menghampiri Kai.

_Poor You, Kris_

.

.

**TBC**

**Yehet, akhirnya ira bisa post ff ini :3**

**So, gimana nih? Chapt ini bagus gak? Atau malah ngebosenin? :'v dan ira minta maaf moment kristaonya dikit :'v**

**Oiya, chapt depan muncul seseorang lohh, hayo ditebak siapaa wkwk :3**

**Dan, ira juga minta maaf karena belum bisa munculin konflik yang berarti, soalnya ira agak shock karena fanfic ira yang tittlenya 'MARRIAGE!' dihapus sama fanfiction T-T gatau kenapa tapi dihapus begitu aja. Mungkin ira emang gajodoh sama ff GS :'v**

**Trus kucing kesayangan ira yang namanye Coco dijual, padahal diantara semua kucing yang ira pelihara, tu kucing paling ira sayang, gataunya dijual gitu yawlaa :'v jadi ira frustasi tingkat jinchuriki(?). Etdaah ira malah curhat -v-**

Balasan review chapt 4 :

**LVenge** : "Heyyy! Hehe, iya nih, udah ada kaitaonya kan :3 si kyungsoo ama zitao ini sahabatan kok :D kan sama2 uke imut gitu :v Thanks yaa buat semangat dan reviewnya^^"

**celindazifan** : "Heyyy! Wkwk, aduh maaf kristaonya seuprit aja disini :v mungkin chapt depan ira bakal bikin kristao di awal fic huehehehe :V iyaa, ira usahain fast update kok. Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**annisakkamjong** : "Heyyy! Ahahah, makasih udah suka sama fic gaje ini :3 dan ira minta maaf konfilknya belum muncul :'v Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**kandy candy** : "Heyyy! Ahahaha jangan dong nanti chankaisuho gabisa dekatin tao :3 wah makasih banyak udah seneng sama ff ini. Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**owe** : "Heyyy! Iya kan ira udah janji, chapt sebelumnya moment kristao ahahah. Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**Orangecuppie** : "Heyyy! Iya kris udah ngebet pen sama baby panda, tapi kehalang terus wkwkw. Gimana chapt ini? Rame gak :v Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**akuyeppeo** : "Heyyy! Aduh maaf moment sutaonya belum ada, mungkin chapt selanjutnya(?) wah, semoga mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan yaa. Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : "Heyyy! Siiip, ini udah lanjut kok :D Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**fujodanshi4** : "Heyyy! Iya ini udah ada moment kaitao kok :D nah, gimana chapt ini? Pendek gak? Atau malah kepanjangan dan bikin bosen? :'v siip ini udah lanjut. Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**panpan** : "Heyyy! Ahahah iya gapapa, yg penting kamu baca fic ira :D wah makasih banyak udah seneng sama fic ini heheh. Hayoo chapt depan muncul orang baru loh, kira2 siapa hayoo :v Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**ajib4ff** : "Heyyy! Ahahaa ngakak baca reviewmu wkwk XD siip, ini udah ada moment kaitaonya kok :D gimana? Bagus gak :'v Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**HyuieYunnie** : "Heyyy! Hehehe bagus deh kalo reader suka sama chapt 4 .. nah, kalo chapt ini, suka nggak? :3 Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**jidatbacon** : "Heyyy! Kyungsoo hanyalah pengagum rahasia kai? :v wkwk. Aduh maaf chapt ini moment kristaonya dikit, chapt depan bakal ada moment kristao kok. Ira janji. Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**maulina45** : "Heyyy! Ahahaha, iya, udah si tao udah mulai lope-lope(?) dan well, chapt depan muncul orang baru loh, siapa hayo siapaa :V Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**kawaiiaegyo33** : "Heyyy! Ahahaha makasih udah suka chapt 4 kemaren. Em, ira kelas 8. Kenapa? Maafin ira kalo tulisan ira masih amburadul :'v Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**Aiko Michishige** : "Heyyy! Siip, ini udah lanjut kok :D Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**beruanggajah** : "Heyyy! Si kris kasian pada awalnya tapi cemuhuy pada akhirnya :V Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**luphbebz** : "Heyyy! Wkwkwk abang naga gitu mah, mimpiin Tao mulu XD obat plus-plus, apaan tuh? O.o XD Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**LoveHyunFamily** : "Heyyy! Eheheh seneng klo kamu suka sama chapt 4 kemaren ..gimana dengan chapt ini? Oya, si kyungsoo emang suka sama kai XD aduh ira minta maaf karena moment kristao seumpil disini, ira janji chapt depan ada kristao kok. Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**Re-Panda68** : "Heyyy! Aduh kan zitao lagi MOS, nanti klo kris gabangun2 gabisa ketemu ama tao wkwk :3 siip, ira bakal selalu update kok. Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**kthk2** : "Heyyy! Yaelah ira juga mau dong jadi uke mereka wkwk :D Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**Varka** : "Heyyy! Iya salut deh sama om naga yang udah nungguin dedek panda slama 4 jam :V siip, ini udah lanjut kok! Makasih sudah support ira:D Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**etjie** : "Heyyy! Ini ff kok ff, bukan penyakit diabetes XD chantao? Chapt depan ira usahain ada chantao kok. Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**PanPanda** : "Heyyy! Aduh maaf konflik yang berarti belum muncul nih :3 ahahah iya mereka berdua udah mulai lopek-lopek(?) siip, terimakasih buat semangatnya! Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**pantao** : "Heyyy! Wah hebat, kristao shipper tapi suka sama yang lain juga XD wkwk, kai masih cinta ama dewi panda kok :3 Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**Guest** : "Heyyy! Ahahah iya, chapt depan bakal muncul anggota baru loh, hayo tebak siapa XD Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**shoffy xoxo** : "Heyyy! Iya ira bakal update trus kok. Siip, ini udah lanjut! Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**Baby Tao Lovers** : "Heyyy! Ahahah maaf kalo chapt ini moment kristaonya seuprit doang :'v Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**AmeChan95** : "Heyyy! Siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**RyuuNa** : "Heyyy! Wkwk iya om naga abis kena lotre :v ira kelas 8, kenapa? Maafin ya kalo tulisan ira masih hancur :'v Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**yjima** : "Heyyy! Ahahaha iya si kyungsoo kan suka kai :v Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**DBSJYJ** : "Heyyy! Aduh review kmu yang pertama nggak masuk T-T makasih yaa udah suka fanfic ini ahaha XD siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**marchtaotao** : "Heyyy! Lah ira yang harus berterimakasih karena kamu udah baca dan fav-in fanfic abal-abal ini :) Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**JungSooHee** : "Heyyy! Ahahah iya makasih yaa udah baca fic ini :D aduh maaf yaa, chapt ini kristaonya kurang :v chapt depan ira buatin kristao deh. Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**Xyln** : "Heyyy! Wkwk iya kris kan mah gitu orangnya :v iya kita jadi iri gitu ya liat zizi sosweet ama kris hadoohh galau :v kyungsoo disini punya perasaan sama kai. Jadi yah gitu :3 siip, nih udah lanjut. Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**.**

**Nah, chapt depan ira mau buat chantao, setuju gak? Tapi kristao nya tetep ada kok heheh :3 Sekalian, ada orang baru kan XD**

**Dan, untung ya bulan Mei ini banyak liburnya wkwk :3 jadi ira manfaatin libur-nya buat lanjutin fanfic.**

**BIG THANKS ira ucapin buat kamu kamu kamu semuanyaaa yang udah baca ff ini, mereview, ngefav-in, nge-follow-in. Love y'all :v**

**Last, MIND TO REVIEW? Gimme your Love~~ :v**


	6. Chapter 6

Sudah satu jam berlalu dan Kai masih saja berkutat dengan handphone-nya. Matanya tak lepas dari layar handphone walaupun Sehun sudah menggodanya dengan sebuah pudding lezat dan Suho yang memarahinya karena tidak mengikuti pertandingan basket yang seharusnya ia ikuti. Hanya satu yang Kai tunggu-tunggu dan diharapkannya.

Pesan singkat dari Huang Zitao.

"Kai, buka pintu!" suara berat yang memerintahkan Kai untuk segera beranjak dari kasurnya membuat Kai menggerutu kesal. Apa-apaan sih. Jelas-jelas dia sedang sibuk dengan handphone-nya dan seenaknya saja menyuruhnya untuk membuka pintu. Entah kenapa, teman-temannya itu sangat malas untuk membuka pintu.

"Chanyeol! Kau saja yang membuka pintu!"

Chanyeol yang sedang asyik membersihkan giginya dengan benang, mencibir, "Enak saja, cepat buka pintu sana!"

Kai mendengus dan beranjak dari kasurnya tanpa melepaskan handphonenya. Ia sudah tahu kalau Chanyeol masih jengkel padanya gara-gara masalah nomor handphone Zitao. Dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan, ia membuka pintu dengan raut wajah cemberut.

Dan seketika matanya sudah membulat hebat melihat siapa yang berdiri dibalik pintu.

**My Prince(ss)**

Chapter Six

Rated : T

Cast : Tao, Kris, Kai, Chanyeol, Suho, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Xiao Lu and others

Warning: YAOI! With the cool TYPO! :V

NO SIDERS! Need a bacot in review (?)

.

.

Just ENJOY it while reading this Fic!

Hope you like it!

.

"ZITAAAO!"

Kai langsung saja loncat dan memeluk Zitao yang tersentak kaget mendengar teriakannya. Chanyeol dan Suho yang juga terkejut mendengar lengkingan Kai, segera berlari menuju arah pintu dan langsung melepaskan pelukan Kai dari Zitao.

"Z-Zitao,"—Chanyeol langsung saja memasang wajah kerennya dan merapikan rambutnya.

Zitao mengangguk keheranan, "Chan-sunbae ..."

Suho langsung saja mendorong Chanyeol dan Kai sehingga dirinya berada paling dekat dengan pemuda Huang itu. "Ada apa kemari?" tanyanya dengan senyum menawan.

Zitao mengangkat tinggi-tinggi rantang makanan yang dibawanya. "Makan malam bersama?"

"Wah, sungguh aku merasa terhormat bisa ma-,"

Ucapan Suho langsung terputus saat Kai dan Chanyeol menarik Zitao masuk kekamar mereka. Dan pemuda Huang itu mematung saat melihat kamar itu sangat-SANGAT berantakan. Chanyeol, Kai dan Suho yang menyadari hal tersebut dengan cepat membereskan sampah yang berserakan dan mengambil sebuah tikar. "Maaf, agak berantakan, hehehe," ujar Chanyeol pelan.

"Agak?" Sehun mendecih dan tertawa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari pemuda bermarga Park itu.

Mata Zitao menerawang seisi kamar dan terheran saat tidak mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. "Kris-ge dimana?"

"Oh, Kris sedang mandi,"—Suho menunjuk kamar mandi yang berada di pojok kamar.

Zitao mengangguk-angguk paham, sedangkan Sehun langsung saja menyeringai. "Kau mencari Kris-hyung? Ada apa? Jangan-jangan kau kesini hanya ingin mencari Kris-hyung, ya?"

Chanyeol dan Kai sudah membara-bara, ingin rasanya mereka melakban dan membuang Sehun ke sungai Han. Atau mengirimkannya ke kamar kekasihnya. Zitao sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, dengan cepat ia menggeleng, "Tidak, bukan seperti itu, sunbae,"

"Lebih baik kau diam saja," geram Kai, tersenyum manis(?) kearah Sehun yang membuat pemuda itu bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Mereka langsung saja mempersilahkan Zitao duduk dan ditanggapi canggung oleh pemuda cantik itu.

"Kau memasak apa kali ini, Zitao?" tanya Chanyeol, yang menempatkan posisi duduk disamping kiri Zitao.

Zitao tersenyum dan membuka rantang makanan yang dibawanya. "Hanya masakan kecil. Maaf jika kalian kecewa akan masakanku kali ini," jawabnya pelan.

Suho menggeleng, "Masakanmu itu sudah seperti buatan koki kok,"

Chanyeol mengumpati Suho dalam hati. Padahal ia ingin berkata hal itu terlebih dahulu. Tapi sudah kedahuluan oleh si ketua OSIS.

Zitao tersenyum, ia pun membuka penutup rantang dan mereka berempat—termasuk Sehun yang mengintip, membuka sebagian kecil mulut mereka. "Woaaah! SUSHI!"—pekik Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun. Zitao hanya menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan dan Suho bertepuk tangan melihatnya sambil menggumamkan puji-pujian.

"Oiya!" tiba-tiba semuanya menoleh melihat Kai yang baru saja berteriak. "Kenapa kau tidak mengirimiku pesan, Zitao?"

Suho nyaris memukul Kai mendengar ucapan bodoh pemuda berkulit tan itu. Dan Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya. Kai sungguh membuang waktu. Mereka ingin merasakan masakan Zitao secepat mungkin.

Pemuda cantik itu segera saja merogoh sakunya, mengambil handphone kuno miliknya, membuat Suho, Chanyeol, dan Kai keheranan. "Maaf, sunbae. Aku lupa hehehe," ujarnya meringis.

"Ini handphone-mu?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Zitao mengangguk polos. Sedangkan Kai langsung menyikut lengan Chanyeol, memerintahkan pemuda itu untuk diam. Pasalnya, pertanyaan Chanyeol tampak meremehkan dan mengejek Zitao. Handphone Zitao sangat kuno dan mungkin itu hanya berada di abad 90-an. Mana ada yang mau memakai handphone seperti itu, kecuali Zitao.

.

"Ada apa sih?! Ribut sekali,"

.

Suara berat yang didominasi dengan serak-serak basah membuat kelima pemuda itu menoleh kearah Kris yang baru saja selesai mandi. Dan semuanya melongo saat melihat Kris yang hanya berbalut handuk dipinggang hingga lututnya. Sedangkan yang lain terekspos bebas dengan butiran-butiran air segar dengan rambut emasnya yang basah.

"... –Eh ..." Pemuda bermarga Wu itu mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat Zitao yang menganga. Terkejut.

"C-CEPAT PAKAI BAJU SANA KAU BODOH!" teriakan Suho segera membuat Kris sadar dan buru-buru mengambil pakaiannya di lemari susun dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Sedangkan Zitao, mata pemuda itu sudah ditutupi oleh tangan besar Chanyeol. Yang ia dengar hanyalah beberapa teriakan dan tawa Sehun yang sangat keras.

"WOI! PAKAI BAJUNYA DIKAMAR MANDI!"—Zitao mendengar Chanyeol yang berteriak disampingnya.

"SIALAN! ZITAO SUDAH MELIHAT BADANMU, IDIOT!"—dan ia sedikit kebingungan saat Suho ikut berteriak histeris.

"HYUNG MERUSAK MATA INDAH DEWIKU!"—selanjutnya ia mendengar teriakan cempreng milik Kai.

"Berisik! Kalian ini heboh sekali!"—'_Ini suara Kris-ge_'-batinnya.

"Wahahahaha,"—Lalu, tawa Sehun ikut mendominasi semuanya. Zitao menghela napas, sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka semua? Bukankah tidak masalah jika ia melihat hal semacam itu? Ia kan juga lelaki. Sebelumnya, ia bahkan sudah menggantikan baju Kris, bukan?

_Kau terlalu polos, Zitao_

.

Kris mendengus. Jujur saja, dia terkejut. Sangat. Tiba-tiba saja Zitao sudah duduk manis dihadapannya dan ia hanya berbalut handuk. Ia bisa membayangi betapa paniknya teman-temannya saat Zitao sudah melihat tubuh berotot miliknya. Oiya, bukankah pemuda Huang itu sudah pernah menggantikan bajunya saat pakaiannya basah karena kehujanan? Ck, wajah Kris kembali memerah sekarang. Apalagi jika ia memikirkan tentang surat cinta yang ia tuliskan untuk Zitao. Apakah pemuda Huang itu membacanya? Matilah, semoga saja tidak!

_Tenang saja, suratmu sudah terkoyak diinjak-injak orang_

"Zitao, suapi aku dong~" Chanyeol langsung bergelayut manja disamping Zitao, yang ditatapi sinis oleh Kai dan Kris.

Saat tangan Zitao sudah mengambil sushi yang tampak lezat tersebut, dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Chanyeol, tiba-tiba saja Kai langsung mendorong Chanyeol dan menerima suapan Zitao yang membuat si cantik terkejut. "Waaahh! Enak seka-,"

"Kurang ajar!"—Kai langsung dihadiahi sebuah jitakan oleh Chanyeol.

Zitao tertawa melihatnya. "Sudah-sudah, kalian kan sudah besar, ayo makan bersama saja. Tidak perlu disuapi, bukan?" ucap Zitao, yang tampak seperti sindiran. Suho kembali tepuk tangan mendengarnya, "Sangat bijak," gumamnya. Mereka berlima—Kai, Chanyeol, Suho, Sehun, dan Zitao—mulai makan dengan tangan masing-masing. Sedangkan Kris hanya menatapinya malas. Ia sedikit menghindari Zitao karena kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dan juga madalah surat cinta bodohnya.

Zitao yang menyadari Kris hanya diam saja, langsung mengambil beberapa potong sushi dan menghampiri pemuda tampan itu. "Gege,"

Kris terkejut, "Y-ya?"

"Makanlah ..."—pemuda panda itu menyodorkan sushi-sushi buatannya pada Kris.

Kris menerimanya dengan sangat canggung, kemudian melirik teman-temannya yang melihati kejadian tersebut. Ia menghela napas, "Zi, maaf," ujarnya.

Zitao kebingungan, "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada kau, jadi yah, kau tahu ..."—Kris kembali mengungkit kejadian tadi, menunduk dan tak berani melihat wajah pemuda dihadapannya.

Zitao tambah kebingungan, ia menoleh, menatap Kai, Suho, Chanyeol yang mengangguk dan Sehun yang menggendikan bahu. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Kris yang masih menunduk. Ia menggaruk kepalanya sendiri. "Aku bingung dengan kalian. Bukankah kita sesama lelaki? Mengapa heboh dan mempermasalahkan hal tersebut?" tanyanya.

Semuanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan Zitao. Yah, mengapa mereka harus mempermasalahkan hal tersebut? Zitao kan juga lelaki. Sehun mengangkat tangannya, ingin menjawab, seolah Zitao adalah guru yang sedang memberikan soal sulit, "Karena Kris-hyung, Suho-hyung, Chanyeol dan Kai menyukaimu,"

.

.

.

"REALLY A BAD JERK!"

* * *

Susah payah Zitao menghentikan perkelahian tersebut. Atau lebih tepatnya acara 'Memukul Sehun' yang diadakan oleh keempat pemuda itu. Sehun hampir saja bonyok dan kandas di tangan teman-teman mereka yang mengamuk, dan untung ada Zitao yang langsung berlari melindungi Sehun dari amukan keempat pemuda sangar tersebut.

"Aku akan melakban mulutmu itu, Oh Sehun!" seru Kai jengkel.

"Tunggu saja tab-mu rusak," timpal Kris.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melihat matahari besok," sahut Chanyeol.

"Bersiaplah, Oh Sehun,"—dan ucapan terakhir dari Suho membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri. Ia sudah berlindung di belakang Zitao yang masih panik dan kebingungan. Sepertinya Sehun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat teman-temannya kesal. Memang apa yang dikatakannya? Soal menyukai?

"A-aku juga suka Kris-ge, Suho sunbae, Chan sunbae dan Kai sunbae! Aku suka kalian!" tiba-tiba saja, ucapan polos dari bibir kecil Zitao terdengar. Chanyeol yang gemas sekali dengan kelakuan Zitao, tanpa sadar langsung memeluk pemuda itu. "Eit!" dan dengan cepat Suho melepaskannya.

Zitao terduduk dan memangku dagunya dengan satu tangan. Tampak berpikir keras. Mereka berlima—Suho, Kai, Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun—keheranan melihatnya. Kemudian, pemuda cantik itu tiba-tiba saja membuka sweaternya, yang membuat kelima pemuda itu terkejut melihat tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut dengan kaos putih tipis, bahkan puting dada Zitao samar-samar keliatan.

Dan mereka melotot horor saat Zitao melepaskan kaos tipis itu, tersenyum menatap lima pemuda dihadapannya. "Nah, aku juga lelaki seperti kalian, _rite_?"

_Aduh, Zitao! Kenapa kau sangat polos?!_

"UKH!"—dan Kai langsung mimisan melihat tubuh atas Zitao yang terekspos. Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung membekap mulut mereka, sedang Kris dan Suho menatap Zitao dengan mulut yang menganga. Kau bayangkan saja, kulit Zitao yang kuning langsat itu terlihat, dengan bisep otot lengannya dan perut yang sixpack walaupun tidak terlalu kelihatan.

Zitao benar-benar sexy!

"Kai sunbae?! Kau baik-baik saja?!"—dan pemuda Huang itu langsung melangkah menghampiri Kai yang memegangi hidungnya.

"Mppphh! Mppph!"—Kai menggeleng kuat dan mendorong Zitao, berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamar mandi.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Tangannya mengepal dan tiba-tiba ia langsung jatuh terduduk dihadapan Zitao yang sedang mengenakan kembali kaos putih dan sweaternya. "ZITAO!"

"Chan-sunbae? Kenapa?"

.

"JADILAH KEKASIHKU! AKU MENYUKAIMU!"

.

Mata Zitao membulat sempurna, begitupun dengan Kris, Suho, Sehun dan Kai yang baru saja tiba. Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya?!

"C-Chan sunbae, apa ... yang kau katakan?" Zitao tergagap, terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari kakak kelasnya itu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Zitao! Aku menyukaimu bahkan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu!"—dengan tangan yang gemetar, Chanyeol meraih tangan Zitao yang sudah membekap mulutnya sendiri.

_**Bruk!**_

Kris langsung menatap horor saat ia melihat Kai yang mengikuti Chanyeol, berlutut dihadapan Zitao layaknya seorang pangeran.

"Zitao! Aku juga menyukaimu! Terimalah aku menjadi pangeranmu!"

Sehun menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga. Kai benar-benar kelihatan seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Terlebih lagi wajahnya yang memelas membuatnya kelihatan seperti seorang pengemis. Sungguh Sehun ingin mengabadikan moment ini sekarang.

Berbeda dengan Sehun, Zitao merasa ingin menghilang secepat mungkin. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol menyukainya. Terlebih lagi Kai, yang merupakan pemuda yang disukai sahabatnya, Kyungsoo. Padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk mendekatkan kedua insan tersebut. Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus Zitao lakukan?

"A-aku ... a-aku tidak mengerti," ucapnya pelan, rasanya Zitao ingin segera pergi dari sini.

Kris menatap kedua temannya dan mengusap wajahnya gusar, sedangkan Suho menghela napas. Kenapa bisa jadi begini? Ia tidak menyangka kedua temannya sudah mengutrakan perasaan mereka. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Zitao tidak akan memilih satu diantara kedua orang itu.

_**Grep!**_

Kris menggenggam tangan Zitao, lalu membawa pemuda cantik itu segera keluar dari kamar, membuat Chanyeol dan Kai tersentak. Mereka berdua segera menghentikan langkah Kris dan Zitao. "KRIS! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Zitao belum menjawab!" pekik Chanyeol.

"Kau bodoh atau apa huh?! Zitao sudah kebingungan setengah mati dan kau masih meminta jawaban darinya?!"

"Berhenti mencari alasan, hyung! setidaknya Zitao bisa memutuskan!"

"Lebih baik kau diam, Kim Jongin!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, Kris?! Kau membawa Zitao pergi agar dia tidak bisa menjawab kami dan kau mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendekatinya karena kau juga menyukainya?! Begitu maksudmu, hah?!"—kemampuan rapper yang dimiliki Chanyeol seketika keluar bersamaan dengan emosinya yang tidak stabil. Kris sudah menatapnya marah dan Zitao kembali menutup mulutnya.

Kris ... juga menyukainya?!

Zitao merasa ada yang menggelitik di bagian terdalam hatinya. ".. –Sebenarnya ... apa yang terjadi ..."

Chanyeol dan Kris sudah adu tatapan dihadapannya, Kai memijit keningnya, Suho menghela napas dan Sehun terdiam. Zitao menatap kedua pemuda tinggi dihadapannya. Mereka berdua sudah tersulut emosi dan kemungkinan yang terburuk adalah berkelahi. Zitao tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia harus melerai kedua pemuda tersebut! "C-Chan sunbae ... K-Kris ge ... aku-,"

"Jika kau jantan, cepat akui perasaanmu pada Zitao!" Chanyeol langsung saja memotong dan menunjuk-nunjuk dada Kris, meremehkan sahabatnya.

Kris terdiam mematung. Ada yang tidak benar disini. Ia tahu benar sikap Chanyeol yang gampang terbakar emosi dan sialnya hal itu sekarang tertular padanya. Ia mulai tersinggung saat Chanyeol mulai mempermalukannya dihadapan Zitao. "Diam kau, Park!"

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang pengecut!"

"Aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar disini, Park Chanyeol!"

"Hah, jangan bilang kau takut Zitao melihatmu kalah jika bertarung bersamaku?!"

"Kau jangan sembarangan bicara!"

"Kuulangi lagi, jika kau jantan, **akui perasaanmu pada Zitao!**"

Zitao tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang jelas Chanyeol sudah memegang kerah baju Kris dengan tatapan yang sangat marah. Ia ketakutan dan Kai segera membawanya mundur beberapa langkah. "Kai sunbae ... hentikan Chan sunbae dan Kris-ge ..." gumamnya lirih, mencengkram erat sweaternya.

"Jika aku menghentikan mereka, aku akan bonyok seketika, Zitao," bisik Kai.

Zitao memucat saat Kris tiba-tiba mendorong Chanyeol dengan kasar. "Jangan bodoh! Kau hanya membuatnya bertambah buruk!"

"Ternyata kau memang payah! Kau tidak bisa mengakui perasaanmu, bukan?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"**AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI HUANG ZITAO! KAU PUAS?!**"

.

.

_Bad. So Bad_

.

.

Zitao mencengkram dadanya kuat.

Kenapa begitu sakit?

.

.

"Oh, kau masih mau mengelak, huh?!"

"Dengarkan aku, Park Chanyeol! Aku tidak menyukai Huang Zitao dan tidak akan pernah menjadi kekasihnya! **AKU BUKAN GAY SEPERTI KALIAN!** Kau mengerti?!"

"Cih, pendusta!"

Kris kehabisan kesabaran, dengan tangan yang mengepal, ia menonjok pelipis Chanyeol hingga pemuda itu terjatuh. Zitao terkejut, dengan cepat ia meraih lengan Kris dan menariknya menjauh, sedangkan Suho sudah menahan Chanyeol yang hendak membalas perlakuan Kris padanya.

Kris menatap Zitao sesaat, kemudian melepaskan genggaman Zitao di lengannya dengan kasar. "Kau!"—ia menunjuk pemuda Huang itu.

"Dan kau yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi! Kau tahu itu, huh?!"

"G-ge ... gege maafkan aku ..."—Zitao sudah gemetar ketakutan.

Kris mendecih, "Pergi dari sini, **kau pelacur laknat!**"

_**Bugh!**_

Tiba-tiba saja, Kris terjatuh berkat pukulan Kai tepat pada rahangnya. Zitao terkejut melihat Kai yang langsung menghajar Kris tanpa ba-bi-bu. "Jaga ucapanmu, hyung!" bentaknya, kemudian meraih tangan Zitao dan membawa pemuda panda itu pergi, meninggalkan Kris yang tersadar. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?

"Bagus sekali, Wu,"—Suho menepuk tangannya. "Kau baru saja mengata-ngatai Zitao, selamat!" lanjutnya, lalu berlari keluar dari kamar. Mengejar Kai dan Zitao.

Chanyeol bangkit, "Persetan dengan ini semua!" teriaknya, berlari keluar kamar. Ikut mengejar Zitao dan Kai yang sudah pergi menjauh.

Kris menjambak rambutnya. "Arrgghhhh!"

Sehun menghela napasnya. Ini benar-benar berantakan.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, permisi!"

Suho menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam mendekatinya. Ia membawa sebuah koper ditangan kirinya dan selembar kertas ditangan kanannya.

Suho menatap sebentar kearah yang berlawanan, melihat Kai dan Zitao yang sudah berlari jauh. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku, bisakah kau mengantarkanku kekamar ketua OSIS?"

"Ah, saya ketua OSIS,"

"Benarkah? Syukurlah,"—pemuda itu menghela napas, kemudian memperlihatkan selembar kertas itu pada Suho. "Aku siswa pindahan dari China. Akan bersekolah disini. Kau bisa membantuku mengurus formulirku sebagai siswa disini?"

Suho mengangguk, "Ya, tentu saja," pandangannya lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang melesat melewati dirinya.

"Xièxiè," senyum pemuda itu mengembang.

"Ah, iya, sama-sama," jawab Suho canggung. "Maaf, tapi bisakah kita mengurus hal ini besok? Aku harus pergi,"

"Baiklah,"—pemuda itu menghela napas, apa boleh buat? "Ah, t-tunggu!"

Suho kembali menghentikan langkahnya. "Ya?"

"Apakah kau ... mengenal Huang Zitao?"

Suho terkejut mendengarnya. Pemuda ini tampaknya mengenal Zitao. "Ya, ada apa dengannya?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "Ah tidak ... dia ... adik sepupuku,"

Suho lebih terperanjat kaget lagi. Ternyata pemuda itu kakak sepupu Zitao?!

"Baiklah, aku harus kekamarku sekarang," ujar pemuda itu, kemudian menatap sebentar kertas miliknya, "Hm .. nomor 332,"

"Ah! Siapa namamu?"—Suho langsung menghentikan langkah pemuda itu, membuatnya menoleh keheranan.

"Namaku?"

"Y-Ya! Aku dan Zitao berteman baik, setidaknya aku bisa mengetahui namamu, _rite_?"

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum, kemudian melepas kacamata yang ia kenakan.

.

"Namaku ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Yixing** ..."

* * *

"Kai sunbae, sebentar ..."—Zitao menghentikan langkahnya dan otomatis Kai juga ikut berhenti. Pemuda itu mengatur napasnya dan menatap sekeliling. Sepertinya mereka berada di taman asrama.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kai pelan.

Zitao mengangguk, "Iya ..."

"KAI! ZITAO!"

Zitao dan Kai menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati Chanyeol, menghampiri mereka dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. "Zitao, maafkan kami ... malam ini jadi berantakan," ujarnya, kemudian memberikan rantang makanan milik Zitao.

Zitao menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya tidak mengerti mengapa Kris-ge dan Chan-sunbae berkelahi ..."

Kai mendesah berat, "Kau tahu, Chanyeol dan Kris itu gampang marah,"

Chanyeol mendelik, kemudian kembali menatap Zitao yang menunduk, "Hey ...

.. —apakah kau bisa memutuskan?"

Zitao mendongak, terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. "M-maksud sunbae?"

"Kau sudah mendengar pernyataan cinta kami,"—Kai berseru, menjawab pertanyaan Zitao.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Kau bisa memutuskan?"

.

.

.

"K-Kai sunbae ..."

Kai maju selangkah, "Iya?"

"Maafkan aku ..."

Hanya kalimat itu yang terlontar dari mulut kecil Zitao—Dan Kai merasa dunianya runtuh seketika. Apakah ini berarti Zitao menolaknya?

.

"Chan-sunbae ..."

Chanyeol seketika menggeleng kuat, "Tidak, Zitao,"

Zitao meremas kuat sweaternya, "S-sunbae, aku ..."

"Jangan menjawab pernyataan cintaku!"

"T-tapi ..."

"Tidak Zitao! jangan kau jawab!"

Dan pemuda Huang itu hanya bisa menatap sendu saat Chanyeol sudah berlari menjauhinya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Sebelumnya ira minta maaf karena moment ChanTao-nya ditunda dulu :v ira sudah mikirin matang-matang tentang chapt ini karena pengen buat chapt ini jauh lebih greget :3 dan selamat yang jawab lay/yixing, anda tepat sekali :v**

**Pengen dengar pendapat kalian tentang chapt ini dong :v eak modus :v**

**BIG BIG BIG THANKS TO :**

"**LVenge, fujodanshi4, Rich L. Khalifa, Kirei onee-chan, celindazifan, luphbebz, marchtaotao, ang always, jidatbacon, ajib4ff, Kirei Thelittlethieves, shoffy xoxo, AmeChan95, denisarjuniawa, HyuieYunnie, LoveHyunFamily, Panda Saeng, Kimihange, Yeoja292, panpan, PanPanda, huangtaotaozi, ndadinda, Orangecuppie, Varka, Xyln, annisakkamjong, JungSooHee, kthk2, anis l mufidah, DBSJYJ, maulina45, buttao, pantao, TaoziFanFan, Guest, fgweuy, owe, AFIR63, zee Konstantin, Aiko Michishige, Hoshi no Haru, junghyema, ShinJiWoo920202"-**WITHOUT YOU IRA MAH APA ATUH :'V

Ira ucapin maaf sebesar-besarnya karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian readers kali ini, tapi ira baca semua kok review kalian, ada yang kocak, memberi saran, kasi semangat dan kasi pendapat. Ira SANGAT SANGAT BERTERIMAKASIH! Ira janji deh bakal balas review kalian di chapt ini.

**Last, MIND TO REVIEW guys? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Kris tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya telah melukai perasaan Zitao. Apalagi ia sudah menunjukkan sisi kasarnya dan menyalahkan semuanya pada Zitao. Pemuda Huang itu bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa dan ia tidak menyangka itu semua akan terjadi. Inilah yang Kris tidak sukai dari dirinya. Sejak masuk SMA, emosinya tidak dapat terkendali lagi.

"Sekali lagi saya beritahukan, hari terakhir MOS kelas X akan dilaksanakan pada pukul 10 malam. Diharapkan seluruh siswa kelas X datang tepat waktu di aula sekolah, dan memakai baju kaos berwarna hitam dengan celana training olahraga. Terimakasih,"

Kris memperhatikan Suho yang baru saja mengumumkan rencana Masa Orientasi Siswa lewat pengeras suara. Ketua OSIS itu mematikan alat tersebut, dan berjalan kearah Kris, menepuk bahu Kris hingga membuat pemuda itu tersadar.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar asrama yang ditempati, tidak ada sebuah percakapan dan hanya keheningan karena masing-masing tidak mau memulainya. Awalnya Kris pikir Suho marah karena ia telah membuat Zitao terluka. Namun ternyata ia salah, pemuda dari keluarga terpandang itu malah berpikir itu hal yang sangat bagus untuk membuat Zitao berpaling padanya. Dan yeah, Kris sangat kesal. Ia benar-benar bodoh sekali.

"Kris,"—Suho menghela napas, memanggil nama sahabatnya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau sudah melihat ekspresi Kai, bukan?"

Kris mengangguk, "Yeah, semua salahku,"

"Tak perlu menyalahkan diri. Lagipula anak itu tidak akan menyerah soal Zitao,"

Kris mengangkat bahu, "Tidak ada yang akan menyerah soal Zitao, rite?"

"Kau juga?"—Suho menyeringai. Menurutnya ini adalah hal yang tepat membuat seorang Kris Wu mengakui perasaannya.

Kris terdiam, mendelik pada Suho. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, membuat Suho berlari kecil karena langkah kaki Kris yang panjang itu membuatnya tertinggal. "Hey, Wu!"

"What?"

"Hanya mengaku. Apa susahnya?"

Kris mengacak surainya frustasi. "Fine!"

"Fine apanya?"

.

.

"I like Huang boy!"

Suho menyeringai puas.

**My Prince(ss)**

Chapter Seven

Rated : T

Cast : Tao, Kris, Kai, Chanyeol, Suho, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Xiao Lu and others

Warning: YAOI! With the manly TYPO! :V

NO SIDERS! Need a bacot in review (?)

.

.

Just ENJOY it while reading this Fic!

Hope you like it!

.

Sehun membuka pintu dengan malas. Membiarkan Kris dan Suho masuk, merelaks-kan diri mereka sekaligus mengambil tidur singkat karena mereka bangun pagi sekali. Sama seperti halnya Kai dan Chanyeol. Kedua pemuda itu tertidur di lantai yang hanya beralaskan karpet tipis dengan kaleng soda yang berserakan dimana-mana. Keduanya tampak kacau.

Terlebih Kai. Pemuda berkulit tan itu bahkan tampak seperti orang stress setelah mengantarkan Zitao pulang. Ia langsung masuk kekamar mandi dan mencelupkan kepalanya di dalam bak. Berteriak sekeras mungkin didalam air, membiarkan rambutnya basah. Kemudian ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan keduanya tertawa tak jelas. Dan berakhir dengan berlomba meminum soda sebanyak mungkin.

Sehun sudah menduga bahwa Zitao menolaknya. Namun Kai dengan teriakan kerasnya didalam air membuatnya menyerngit. '_HUANG ZITAO! AKU AKAN MENJADI PACARMU!'_—teriaknya malam itu, membuat Suho geleng-geleng kepala. Belum lagi Kris yang duduk terdiam, menatapi kedua tangannya yang persis seperti anak autis. Benar. Keempat sahabatnya menjadi idiot hanya karena seorang Huang Zitao.

Kris merebahkan dirinya di kasur, masih memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk meminta maaf pada Zitao. Meminta maaf langsung? No, Kris terlalu gengsi untuk itu. Menuliskan surat sebagai permohonan maaf? Thanks, tapi Kris tidak akan lagi menulis surat macam itu. Atau, langsung saja menyapa Zitao dan berbicara hal-hal yang biasa, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa? Well, Zitao pasti akan kembali mengungkit hal tersebut.

Apa yang harus Kris lakukan? Ugh, ini memusingkan sekali!

_**Byurr!**_

"Yaaakk!"

Kai dan Chanyeol langsung melonjak kaget saat mereka merasakan serbuan air menimpa wajah mereka. Suho, sang pelaku hanya tersenyum puas saat melihat kedua sahabatnya itu bangun dari hibernasi mereka. "Hyuuung! Kenapa kau siram aku?!" protes Chanyeol tak terima.

"Ck, kalian ini sudah tidur berjam-jam. Mau menjadi beruang kutub?"

Sehun menggeleng, sedikit tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Suho. "Kai tidak cocok menjadi beruang kutub, hyung,"

Kai menoleh, merasa Sehun membelanya. "Ya, itu benar!"

"Jadi aku cocok, begitu?!" Chanyeol mendengus.

"Kai tidak cocok menjadi beruang kutub karena dia hitam, sedangkan beruang kutub itu putih,"—dan seketika saja sekaleng soda mendarat tepat di jidat Sehun.

Suho menepuk tangannya. Seolah memperintahkan sahabat-sahabatnya itu memperhatikannya. Ia menghela napas, "Karena kalian bukan anggota OSIS, dan jelas kalian tidak mengikuti rapat OSIS, jadi aku akan memberitahukannya pada kalian,"—lagi, ia menghela napas.

"Kita akan mengadakan pesta Halloween untuk rencana akhir MOS kelas X," Suho berujar tenang, sementara keempat pemuda yang ditatapnya sudah membola.

"Halloween?! Buat apa?! MOS itu untuk mengerjai bukan untuk pesta!" Kai langsung menyampaikan argumennya, sedikit tidak setuju dengan rencana para OSIS tentang Orientasi kelas X.

"Aku belum selesai, Kim," seru Suho, membuat Kai kembali duduk dan menelan ludahnya, sedikit seram saat melihat sang ketua OSIS yang menatap langsung matanya. "Halloween ini bukan seperti yang kalian kira. Anak-anak kelas X akan dibagi secara berpasangan. Setelah aku menghitung semua jumlah mereka, ternyata tidak genap," lanjutnya.

"Teruskan," perintah Kris.

"Jadi aku memutuskan sembilan orang akan ikut berpasangan dengan kelas X. Yaitu aku, kau, kau, kau, dan kau, sisanya Ren, Byun, Yong Jae, dan satunya siswa baru dari China. Lalu, rencana selanjutnya akan kalian dengar dari Seung Lee nanti," ucap Suho sambil menunjuk Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum berseri-seri, "Kita boleh memilih sendiri pasangan kita?!" serunya, berharap Huang Zitao menjadi pasangannya. Ia dengar-dengar pemuda Huang itu takut dengan hal yang berbau gelap atau hantu, dan ini kesempatan untuk menunjukkan sisi gentleman miliknya.

Suho menggeleng, "Tentu saja semuanya akan menarik undian sebelum itu,"

"Hei, kenapa harus Halloween?" tanya Kris keheranan.

"Entahlah. Ini usulan. Dari mantan pacarnya Chanyeol, dan semua anggota OSIS menyetujuinya," jawab Suho enteng, mengambil sebuah jus jeruk botolan dari bawah kasurnya.

Kai menyerngit, "Mantan pacarnya Chanyeol banyak! Siapa?"

"Byun Baekhyun,"—Suho berucap di sela-sela ia menikmati jus jeruk miliknya.

Chanyeol mendecih, "Cih, padahal Halloween sudah lewat. Bodoh sekali dia,"

"Kalau bodoh kenapa dulu kau memacarinya?"—dan jidat Sehun kembali mencium sebuah kaleng soda.

.

.

.

Zitao berjalan lesu menuju sekolah. Ia masih memikirkan hal buruk yang terjadi kemarin malam dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menghindari kakak kelasnya itu. "Zitao!"—pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu segera menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya sedang berlari kearahnya.

Zitao tersenyum, "Malam, Kyung,"

Kyungsoo segera menggaet tangan Zitao karena tidak bisa merangkul pemuda itu. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat. Kau sakit?"

Zitao menggeleng, "Ah, tidak, kok,"

Kyungsoo merajuk, "Kau pasti tidak makan lagi yaa,"

"Aku makan kok! Tadi aku makan roti isi!"—Zitao langsung saja berteriak saat Kyungsoo mulai menanyainya curiga.

"Lalu?"

Zitao merunduk, "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya kelelahan. Ayo, cepat, nanti kita terlambat!" ia menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan keduanya pun segera berlari menuju sekolah. '_Kelelahan apanya? Larinya cepat sekali!_'-pikir Kyungsoo penuh curiga.

.

Semua anak kelas X tercengang saat mendengar rencana akhir Masa Orientasi Siswa. Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Aula sekolah yang sangat besar itu dijadikan labirin dengan tema 'Halloween'. Dua orang akan berpasangan mencari jalan keluar, namun sangat tidak bisa dipungkiri, yang terjebak tidak akan bisa keluar dan tertahan semalaman dilabirin. Labirin itu bahkan berlanjut hingga lantai kedua. Terlebih para anak OSIS yang pastinya berkostum seperti hantu ataupun monster akan menakuti mereka.

Zitao sudah gemetaran mendengar hal tersebut. Apalagi aula sekolah itu sangat gelap. Satu-satunya penerangan hanyalah senter kecil, bahkan sangat kecil yang cahayanya kurang sekali. Kyungsoo yang berdiri disampingnya mengetahui bahwa ia ketakutan. "Zitao, kau baik saja?"

Zitao mengangguk pelan, "Aku baik saja, Kyung ..."

"Ayo, kita ambil undian dulu ..." ucapnya pelan, disahut oleh anggukan kecil Zitao. Keduanya pun berjalan dan segera mengambil undian.

Zitao membuka kertas kecil itu dan segera melihatnya dengan senter kecil yang diberikan para OSIS. "72 ..."

"Aku 60. Duh, kira-kira aku dengan siapa, ya?" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Yang sudah menarik undian harap segera menuliskan nama kalian di papan tulis ini pada nomor yang kalian dapat!" Suho berteriak melalui pengeras suara sambil memperlihatkan papan tulis yang baru saja diangkut Chanyeol dan Sehun. Ada sebuah lampion besar yang dipasang dipapan tulis tersebut, dan Zitao bernafas lega melihatnya.

Para anak kelas X segera berebutan untuk menuliskan nama mereka di papan tulis. Berharap-harap cemas siapa pasangan mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Suho, Kris, Baekhyun, Yixing, Ren dan Yong Jae baru saja mencabut undian masing-masing.

Chanyeol melirik Yixing yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya, "Kau murid baru ya? Kelas berapa?"

Yixing tersenyum, "Kelas XI D,"

"Ah, sekelas denganku!" pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya malas yang langsung dibalas delikan mata oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau orang China?" tanya Kris.

"Iya, namaku Zhang Yixing," ujar Yixing.

Suho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Zhang? Bukankah seharusnya Huang?"

Yixing menggeleng, "Nama Ayahku Zhang. Zitao sepupu dari Ibuku dan mereka sama-sama bermarga Huang,"

Chanyeol, Kai dan Kris yang mendengar nama Zitao baru saja disebutkan menatap heran, "Lho? Kau kenal Zitao?!"

"Aku kakak sepupunya,"

"WHAT?!"—Kai dan Chanyeol sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka berdua dengan cepat langsung menyalami tangan Yixing, membuat pemuda itu tersentak. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Yixing-hyung!"—dan Suho segera menjitak kepala mereka berdua, lalu memerintahkan semuanya segera menuliskan nama masing-masing di papan tulis.

Zitao langsung menghindar saat dilihatnya Chanyeol, Kai, Kris dan SUho yang ikut menuliskan nama mereka dipapan tulis. Kyungsoo sedikit terheran, namun ia juga ikut menghindar. Dan mata Zitao seketika membulat saat melihat Yixing yang berjalan mengikuti Suho. "Itu ... benar Yixing-ge?" gumamnya.

Kyungsoo mendongak. "Zitao! Zitao! Lihat! Kau berpasangan dengan Chanyeol sunbae!"

Dan mata Zitao lebih membulat lagi saat mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo.

* * *

Chanyeol senang bukan kepalang saat mengetahui bahwa ia berpasangan dengan Zitao. Namun ia sedikit gelisah karena kejadian kemarin. Dalam hati ia sudah berdoa semoga Zitao bisa melupakannya dan mereka tidak akan canggung lagi. Chanyeol yakin, waktu itu bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Lain kali, jika waktunya sudah tepat dan Zitao benar-benar menoleh padanya, ia akan mengutarakan perasaannya.

Pemuda itu terkejut saat Zitao menghampirinya dengan malu-malu. "C-Chan sunbae ... kita ... berpasangan ..."

"I-iya, aku dan kau ... haha, nomor 72 ya?"—sial! Kenapa Chanyeol harus canggung juga!

Zitao mengangguk pelan. Dan mereka hanya terdiam lama. Menunggu perintah untuk memasuki labirin. Dalam hati Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak bisa mencairkan suasana. Ck, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Oh ayolah, otak gila Chanyeol, bekerjalah! Chanyeol membutuhkanmu sekarang! Ayolah! Buat mulut Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu atau melakukan hal yang konyol! '_Otakku~~jangan-jangan berlibur ke pulau Jeju?_'—batinnya miris.

"Chanyeol! Kau berpasangan dengan sia—," ucapan Kai langsung terputus saat melihat Zitao yang berdiri disampingnya. "Kau berpasangan dengan Zitao?!"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Eng .. kau dengan siapa?"

Lama Kai terdiam, memperhatikan Zitao yang tengah menunduk, "Em .. Kyungsoo ..."

Dan Zitao langsung mendongak mendengarnya. "Ah! Benarkah, Kai sunbae?!" pekiknya, tidak memperdulikan Kai yang sudah kaget saat Zitao mendekat padanya.

"Eh.. i-iya,"

Zitao tersenyum, '_Syukurlah_,'—bisiknya dalam hati. Chanyeol yang melihat pasangan Halloween-nya itu tersenyum, tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum juga. "Nah, gitu dong!"

Zitao menoleh, "Kenapa, Chan-sunbae?"

"Daritadi diam terus. Kalau kau senyum kan manis," seru pemuda bermarga Park itu, mencubit pipi Zitao gemas, membuat si cantik mengaduh pelan dan cengar-cengir dibuatnya. Kai melihat semua itu dengan canggung, "Aku .. pergi dulu, ya,"

"Ah, Kai-sunbae!"—pemuda berkulit tan itu menoleh saat Zitao memanggilnya kembali. Si cantik tersenyum sangat lembut padanya, "Terimakasih ..."

Dan Kai merasa hatinya meleleh sekarang. "Kau manis, Zitao," ucapnya dengan senyum miring, kemudian segera beranjak pergi. Zitao tersenyum agak lega. Setidaknya suasana sedikit lebih baik sekarang. Dan mengetahui Kyungsoo berpasangan dengan Kai, ia lebih tambah lega lagi. Semoga saja Kai bisa melihat dan melirik Kyungsoo dan beralih pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, Zitao. Kau tahu kalau Kyungsoo menyukai Kai?"

Zitao terkejut, "Eh, Chan sunbae mengetahuinya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Yah, dari kelakuannya saja sudah terlihat,"

"Rahasiakan soal ini, ya," bisik Zitao pelan.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Tentu saja! Aku akan membuat mereka saling menyukai!"

"Ah, Chan sunbae! Pilihanmu yang terbaik!" pekik Zitao gembira. Dan mereka berdua tertawa setelahnya. Menikmati suasana yang tak lagi canggung. Walaupun dalam hati Chanyeol meminta maaf pada Kai karena harus membuatnya menjauh dari Zitao.

Hingga tidak menyadari Kris yang memperhatikan keduanya dari jauh.

.

.

.

Zitao dan Chanyeol masuk kedalam labirin. Penerangan dari senter yang Zitao pegang sangat kurang. Pemuda cantik itu mendekat kepada Chanyeol dan menggaet erat lengan Chanyeol. Membuat pemuda bermarga Park tersebut dag dig dug sedari tadi.

Badan Zitao sudah bergetar sangat hebat, dan Chanyeol berusaha menenangkannya. Disaat mereka tiba-tiba harus memilih jalan diantara dua lorong, Chanyeol memutuskan melangkah menuju jalan yang kanan. Mereka was-was dan menerangi jalan tersebut dengan senter kecil penyelamat. Dan pilihan Chanyeol sangat salah.

"Kyaaa!" Zitao berteriak sekencang mungkin saat tiba-tiba sebuah boneka bayi yang kumal dengan satu mata yang terlepas terjatuh dihadapan mereka. Chanyeol tentu saja terkejut, namun ia berusaha untuk tenang dan menggenggam kuat tangan Zitao. Yeah, sedikit mengambil kesempatan didalam kesempitan itu tak apa.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan dan terus saja dikageti oleh permainan MOS tersebut. Ada saja laba-laba karet yang mengejutkan mereka, lalu kelelawar mainan yang dipasang dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah soundtrack menakutkan terdengar. Zitao sudah menahan kuat tangisannya, namun akhirnya ia menangis juga karena ketakutan. Tangan Chanyeol yang digenggamnya menjadi korban, tidak sengaja menyakarnya karena terkejut.

"... Chan-sunbae ... aku takut ..." gumamnya terisak.

"Tenang, tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu," ucap Chanyeol layaknya seorang pria gentleman.

"Hu .. aku ta—HUWAAAA!"—dan Zitao kembali berteriak saat seseorang muncul dihadapan mereka. Pemuda cantik itu refleks melarikan diri dan berlari secepat mungkin.

"Astaga!"—Chanyeol juga ikut berteriak. Terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang tampak seperti hantu di film 'Insidious' menampakkan dirinya. Saat pemuda tinggi itu menyadari bahwa Zitao sudah berlari meninggalkannya, ia berusaha mengejar si cantik yang sudah berlari jauh itu. "Zitao! Zitao!" panggilnya cemas.

Zitao berlari dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, tidak memperdulikan teriakan Chanyeol dan terus saja mempercepat langkahnya, tidak menyadari bahwa ia memasuki sebuah terowongan labirin.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya sempurna. Didepannya sekarang ada tiga terowongan labirin dan ia tidak mengetahui kemana perginya Zitao. Kepalanya serasa akan buncah saat tidak menemukan solusi walaupun tetap meneriaki nama Zitao. "Ya Tuhan~ Zitao kau dimana?!" teriaknya frustasi.

_**Pluk!**_

"AAAHHH!"—Chanyeol kembali berteriak saat seseorang mengagetkannya dengan menepuk bahunya. "K-Kris?!"

Kris, pemuda tampan yang baru saja mengejutkan Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya. "Ada apa? Dimana Zitao?"

"Zitao menghilang! Kau tahu! Astagaa, aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya sekarang!"

Mata Kris seluruhnya sudah membola, "APA?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya sendiri, "Aku tidak tahu, okay?! Ini sangat membuatku frustasi!"

"Tenang. Sekarang, aku akan berusaha mencarinya. Kau tunggu Suho atau siapapun yang datang selanjutnya untuk pergi keterowongan kanan sementara kau keterowongan kiri. Kau mengerti?" ucapnya dengan nafas yang memburu.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, kemudian ia menatap Kris yang berlari secepat kilat menuju terowongan tengah, meninggalkan dirinya yang berharap-harap cemas. Tangannya mengatup dan beroda agar Zitao baik-baik saja. Ia sudah bisa menebak, si cantik pasti sangat ketakutan, terlebih jika ia sendirian. Jelas ia tidak bisa membiarkan Zitao bermalam diruangan gelap ini.

Mata Chanyeol sudah gelisah, ah tidak, seluruh tubuhnya bahkan gelisah saat tidak mendapati seorang pun yang datang ketempatnya. Harusnya ada orang yang datang. Ia tidak bisa terus berdiam diri. "_Oh God!_ Apakah tidak ada satu orang pun yang berminat kemari?!" pekiknya frustasi.

"Si .. siapa itu?"

Chanyeol bernafas lega saat mendengar suara pelan yang ketakutan lainnya. Ia menoleh dan matanya membulat mendapati seseorang yang amat sangat dikenalnya. "PARK CHANYEOL?!"—dan pemuda yang berada dihadapan Chanyeol itu langsung membuka lebar-lebar mata sipitnya.

"Yak! Haiish! Kenapa kau yang datang?!" seru Chanyeol, rasanya ia makin depresi sekarang.

Byun Baekhyun, pemuda yang baru saja datang itu—sekaligus mantan pacarnya mendecih, "Aku juga tidak mau bertemu denganmu, bodoh!"

Sekilas, Chanyeol bisa melihat mata Baekhyun yang sedikit sembab. Mungkin menangis karena ketakutan. "Pfftt, kau takut ya?"

Baekhyun langsung menatap tajam, "Berisik! Aku tidak takut apapun!"—ia berjalan melalui Chanyeol dan hendak memasuki terowongan tengah.

"Hei! Jangan masuk keterowongan itu!"

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"Kau harus masuk keterowongan kanan atau kiri yang penting jangan masuk keterowongan tengah!"—Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang langsung dihempas kasar.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Memangnya kau berhak menyuruhku?!"

Emosi Chanyeol semakin meninggi dan frustasinya kian bertambah. Namun ia berusaha menekan kuat emosinya, "Kau harus membantu kali ini, Byun Baek!"

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didada, merasakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pemenang sekarang, "Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,"

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Okay, pasanganku hilang dan dia sangat takut dengan hantu maupun kegelapan. Jadi aku membutuhkanmu untuk mencarinya disalah satu terowongan kanan ataupun kiri,"

"Kenapa tidak ditengah?"

"Kris sudah ketengah duluan dan dia memerintahkanku untuk mencari di terowongan lainnya. Siapa tahu saja pasanganku berada diterowongan yang lain," jawab Chanyeol. Nada suara beratnya terdengar sangat cemas walaupun ada rasa memelas yang tertahan.

Baekhyun menatap mantan kekasihnya itu sedikit iba, namun lebih mendominan tatapan sinis. "Hm .. kau berhutang soal ini, Park. Dan well, Kris pasanganku dan kita sama-sama kehilangan pasangan. _Drama!_"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, merasa jengah dengan Baekhyun yang tidak juga berhenti untuk mengiyakan. Si pemuda yang tidak jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu berseru, "Aha! Aku tahu, kau berhutang penjelasan untukku! Siapa sebenarnya pasanganmu? Kau menyukainya? Masih gay? Bodoh," remeh Baekhyun tertawa.

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali meremas-remas(?) Baekhyun saking jengkelnya. Ia mencoba bersabar, helaan nafas yang sangat berat keluar dari mulutnya. "Baekhyun... kita tidak punya waktu ..." ucapnya tertahan.

Baekhyun tertawa sarkastik, "Baiklah. Tapi kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku," ujarnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju terowongan kiri, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berjalan pelan menuju terowongan kanan.

* * *

Zitao berlari sekuat mungkin. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa senter kecil yang selalu digenggamnya sudah terjatuh. Saat ia menyadari bahwa dirinya kelelahan, ia bersandar pada dinding labirin. Dengan nafas yang terengah, ia berujar, "Chan sunbae?" panggilnya pelan. Matanya membulat saat menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tidak bersamanya. Seketika ketakutannya bertambah dua kali lipat saat Chanyeol tidak berada disisinya.

Suara derap langkah kaki yang Zitao dengar membuatnya terduduk lemas dengan tangan yang menutup kuat telinga juga mata yang terpejam. Buliran air mata sudah jatuh dan badannya gemetar, sangat ketakutan dan ia berharap bisa keluar dengan selamat dari labirin gila ini.

Zitao mengencangkan pertahanannya saat suara langkah kaki itu makin terdengar. Ia takut sekali. Sangat. Jika Zitao bisa memiliki satu kesempatan untuk kekuatan teleportasi, ia akan melakukannya sekarang. "Mama ... Baba ..." gumamnya lirih.

Tiba-tiba saja, genggaman tangan besar yang menyentuh pundaknya langsung membuatnya terlonjak kaget. "KYAAA! JANGAN AKU! TIDAAK!"—ia kembali bersiap lari, namun tangannya sudah digenggam kuat sehingga ia tidak dapat melangkah. "HUWAAA! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAAANN!" teriaknya dengan volume suara yang sangat tinggi.

"Zitao! Zitao! Ini aku!"—Zitao membuka matanya, dan seketika nafasnya tercekat melihat pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"K-Kris gege?! Kris gege?! Ini sungguhan kau?!" serunya sedikit panik.

Kris, mengangguk, "Tenang, ini aku,"

Mata Zitao sudah berkaca-kaca melihat Kris yang datang menyelamatkannya. Dengan satu pergerakan, ia memeluk Kris dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik dada bidang si tampan. "Gege ... aku takut ..." ucapnya terbata.

Kris terkejut begitu mendapatkan pelukan dari Zitao, tubuhnya mendadak kaku seketika. Tangannya berusaha untuk merengkuh si cantik namun ditepisnya kuat-kuat. "T-Tenanglah ... kita sudah setengah perjalanan," serunya pelan. Jantung Kris tidak berbohong kali ini. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, bagaikan kereta api yang melaju sangat laju. Dan dia hanya bisa berdoa semoga Zitao tidak mendengarnya.

Gerakan pelan kepala Zitao menandakan bahwa ia mengangguk, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya. Kris mendesah pelan saat pelukan Zitao terlepas. Dengan malu, ia menarik tangan Zitao dan keduanya segera berjalan pelan.

Dengan lirikan pelan, Kris bisa melihat bahwa Zitao mendekat dan memeluk lengannya. Ah, lebih tepatnya mencengkram karena kuku Zitao terasa menancap di bajunya. "Eum ... Zitao ..."

Zitao menoleh dan langsung menatap manik mata Kris. Si tampan menghentikan ucapannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya, "... Begini ... soal kemarin ... aku ... yah kau tahu? Kelepasan ..." ucapnya gagap.

Si cantik menghela napas begitu mendengarnya. Ia tahu benar apa yang dimaksudkan Kris dan masih terekam jelas diotaknya saat Kris mengata-ngatainya. Jujur saja, itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Zitao. Rasanya, didalam hatinya yang paling dalam, ada lubang yang menganga lebar.

Zitao mengangguk, "Tak apa, gege tak perlu memikirkannya,"

Ucapan Zitao sepenuhnya malah membuat Kris kian bersalah, "_I am sorry_," ucapnya pelan.

Zitao tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, ada perasaan lega yang bisa membuatnya jauh lebih tenang sekarang. "Iya, gege ..."

Kris menghela napas, "... Dan soal Kai juga Chanyeol ... kau masih memikirkannya?"

Langkah Zitao terhenti, begitu pun Kris. Kemudian si cantik melanjutkan langkahnya, menggeleng kepalanya dengan pelan. "Yah .. tentu ... itu sulit ..." balasnya.

"Kau ... menyukai salah satu diantaranya?"

"... Aku ... tidak tahu ..." jawab Zitao lirih. Ia benar-benar tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. Di satu sisi ia senang dengan perlakuan lembut Kai dan kenyamanan yang diberikan Chanyeol, lalu ia juga menyukai bagaimana cara Suho memperlakukan dirinya, tetapi ia tidak mengerti mengapa degup jantungnya seketika bertambah saat Kris memanjakan dirinya. "Kupikir ... Chan sunbae serius denganku ..." lanjutnya pelan.

Mata Kris membola mendengarnya. Chanyeol? Zitao melirik Chanyeol kali ini?! "Oh .. begitu .. yah, Chanyeol sepertinya serius denganmu ..."

Hati Zitao rasanya mencelos saat mendengar ujaran Kris. "... Benarkah? Se-senang mengetahuinya ..."

_Ada apa dengan mereka? -_-_

Kris tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya. Seketika genggaman tangannya menguat dan membuat Zitao sedikit meringis. Dengan tatapan penuh amarah, ia melangkah cepat, membuat Zitao tersentak. "Ge .. gege?"

"Kita harus cepat,"—hanya itu yang dikatakan Kris, namun entah mengapa rasanya sangat berbeda dan terkesan dingin. Zitao bisa merasakannya dan ia kembali menatap sendu kakak kelasnya itu. Sebenarnya, apa yang ia rasakan? Kenapa ia bisa memikirkan Kris menjelang tidurnya? Kenapa ia bisa menyukai keberadaan Kris? Namun, kenapa Kris harus mengatainya sedemikian rupa juga mengatakan bahwa tidak akan menjadi kekasihnya?

Sakit. Hanya itu yang bisa Zitao ungkapkan.

.

.

"HYYAAA!"

"My Godness!"

Keduanya kembali berteriak saat tiba-tiba seseorang yang sedari tadi bersembunyi muncul dihadapan mereka dengan kostum bak malaikat maut. Zitao langsung saja memeluk Kris, dan tangan Kris dengan cepat mendekap si cantik.

Dan mereka tidak menyadari, wajah keduanya sangat dekat.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Ekhem~ etjieee yang greget sama chapt kemaren :v **

**Ini ff terakhir yang ira post sebelum ujian, karena kebanyakan readers minta fast update, jadi ira update ff ini menjelang ujian -v-**

**Oiya, kira-kira ira hiatus 2 minggu :3 minta restunya readers, ira pengen ujian :'3 doain daku~~ :V**

Balasan review chapt 6:

**shoffy xoxo** : "Konnichiwaa~ siip ini udah dilanjutkok fy! Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**fujodanshi4** : "Konnichiwaa~ iya tuh omnaga minta dicabein mulutnya :v eh ntar makin tonggos :v hehehe iyaa, nanti ira lanjutin habis ujian yaa. Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**LVenge** : "Konnichiwaa~ iya nih omnaga gatau situasi, minta diketekin panda nih -,- baek udah keluar disini loh :3 Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**DBSJYJ** : "Konnichiwaa~ ayok dah bareng-bareng nabok Yifan :v ira juga lagi kesel sama omnaga nih :v Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**HyuieYunnie** : "Konnichiwaa~ wkwkk kita tonjok aja gigi tonggosnya biar mampos XD Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**huangtaotaozi** : "Konnichiwaa~ biasa omnaga,, gengsinya setinggi langit :V ini udah ada chantao dan chanbaek loh :3 wah seneng banget nih dapat review terpanjang dari kamu hehehe. Ira lagi off bbm, dan ira LUPA KATA SANDI TWITTERRR T-T kalo fb, instagram sama Line ira punya :3 Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**Varka** : "Konnchiwaa~ wkwkk iya taonya disini polos, barang baru dari china masih mulus gitu :3 Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**celindazifan** : "Konnichiwaa~ ahaha iya chapt kemaren berantakan duh :V di chapt ini gimana? Bagus gak? Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**AmeChan95** : "Konnichiwaa~ siip, ini udah lanjut kok Ame-chan~ Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**NaughtyTAO** : "Konnichiwaa~ ahahaha iyaa kayak permen nano-nano XD iya tuh omnaga gengsinya gede banget, segede gigi tonggosnya :V Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**Yasota** : "Konnichiwaa~ iya nih si naga tonggos minta diketekin panda nih :V tapi gimana dengan chapt ini? Omnaga udah minta maap wkwk. Ahahaha iya, panggil ira **aja,** ira malah suka! Loh justru ira senang klo dapat review panjang2 ^^ Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**Rich** : "Konnichiwaa~ duh emang nih dedek panda polos bangeeet~ saoloh pen ira culik :v ayok kita ajak semua hailing, ketekin om naga wkwk :v Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**luphbebz** : "Konnichiwaa~ waks iya nih omnaga mah gitu orangnyaa, dedek panda tuh gabisa diginiin :v dichapt ini udah ada chantao sama chanbaek :3 Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**Nyuki** : "Konnichiwaa~ ahahah ira juga mau jadi zitao kalo direbutin gini :v waks. Iya ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**yjima** : "Konnichiwaa~ disini kai nggak sepenuhnya ditolak kok. Chanyeol? Yah dia baik2 aja kok :V ini ira sempatin update sebelum ujian kok. Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**ang always** : "Konnichiwaa~ wkwkwk campur aduk kayak gado-gado gitu yak XD disini kai nggak sepenuhnya ditolak kok. Cuma si item aja tuh ngerasa ditolak :v wah padahal ira kira chapt kemaren itu yang paling berantakan loh :v Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**Re-Panda68** : "Konnichiwaa~ hehehe ini pairnya banyak gitu ya? Jadi bikin pusing bacanya .. Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**Ko Chen Teung** : "Konnichiwaa~ ahaha, si sehun menang banyak gitu ya? XD iya kenapa dedek panda gak wushu in aja gigi tonggosnya omnaga? :v Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**ndadinda** : "Konnichiwaa~ iyaa kita kutukin aja nih omnaga kupret! Biar tau rasaa :v taonya sama ira aja dong wkwkw :3 Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**zizi d'exo** : "Konnichiwaa~ iya nih omnaga gengsinya bisa dihilangin gak -_-? Iyaaa, salam kenal jugaa my new readers~:* Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**Indah875** : "Konnichiwaa~ siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Ini moment kristaonya kurang yah? :V Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**jidatbacon** : "Konnichiwaa~ biasaa, omnaga gengsinya segede gigi tonggosnye :v wkwkk ayok dah, ira culik tao kamu nyulik kris XD Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : "Konnichiwaa~ siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**Ammi Gummy** : "Konnichiwaa~ ini akun yang dulu namanya 'Hoshi no Haru' bukan? o.O wkwk iya huntao kayaknya menang banyak disini XD Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**Guest** : "Konnicihiwaa~ wkwkk iya ini udah mulai masuk konflik karena ira pengen cepet2in selesein fic ini. Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**Aiko Michishige** : "Konnichiwaa~ IYA NIH SI TONGGOS OGEB BANGET DUH! :V wkwk. Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**kthk2** : "Konnichiwaa~ ahaha iya maaf ya, aku telat ngupdatenya abisnya mau ujian :v Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**buttao** : "Konnichiwaa~ iya Kris nih gimana sih?! bikin dongkol aja aelah -_- wkwk, gimana dengan chapt ini? Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**AFIR63** : "Konnichiwaa~ siipokee ini udah lanjut kok ;) Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**DinkyAA** : "Konnichiwaa~ hehehe salam kenal yaa my new readers~ wah makasih banyak udah nyuka ff abal2 ini XD Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**anis l mufidah** : "Konnichiwaa~ wkwk chapt kemaren nano-nano gitu ya :v iya dong kan abang yixing sempurna banget jadi kakak :v coba aja jadi kakaknya ira gitu ya :v Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**Panda Saeng** : "Konnichiwaa~ biasa omnaga gengsi segede gigi tonggosnye :v Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**annisakkamjong** : "Konnichiwaa~ wkwk masukin kandang buaya ngeri banget tuh :'v masukin kandang ayam aja dah biar mposs :V Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**TaoziFanfan** : "Konnichiwaa~ waduh sehun kan udah punya xiao lu, nanti kalo suka tao bisa2 gadapet jatah dia XD Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**Guest2** : "Konnichiwaa~ wkwk iyaa chapt kemaren asli dah berantakan banget kyk lemari ira :V ahaha makasih udah nyuka ff gajelas inii XD thanks banget sama dukungan dan reviewmuu^^"

**Yeoja292** : "Konnichiwaa~ ahahaa iyaa si kris nih bikin kita gregetan :v gimana kalo kita remas2(?) aja? :v Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**YuRhaChan** : "Konnichiwaa~ hmm, disini kai nggak sepenuhnya ditolak kok. Tapi dianye aja tuh yang berpikir kalo udah ditolak mentah2 ama tao :v Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**LoveHyunFamily** : "Konnichiwaa~ wkwkk maaf ya chapt kemaren berantakan banget doh -,- saoloh maapin ira kalo chapt ini gapanjang, ira udah gasangguppp :V Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**panpan** : "Konnichiwaa~ wkwk iyaa chapt kemaren asli dah berantakan banget kyk lemari ira :V ahaha makasih udah nyuka ff gajelas inii XD thanks banget sama dukungan dan reviewmuu^^"

**PanPanda** : "Konnichiwaa~ ayok dah kita bunuh kris :v iket pake lakban terus masukin ruangan yang penuh kecoa terbang pasti mampus tuh :V Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**zee konstantin** : "Konnichiwaa~ gatau tuh omnaga resek banget maygaaad :v pen diketekin sama panda-panda china nih kayaknya :v Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**rtf69** : "Konnichiwaa~ biasee omnaga gitu loh :v gengsinya lahaula banget :v wkwk disini juga udah muncul baek loh~ Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**junghyema** : "Konnichiwaa~ wkwk chapt kemaren berantakan banget kan :v kayak meja belajarnya ira bhaaqq :V iya mas cahyo gapernah diajak piknik nih sama dedek yuni :v adanya diajak ke toko eyeliner mulu wkwk XD Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**ajib4ff** : "Konnichiwaa~ jiejieee duuh ira kangen atuh sama jiejieee~~ wkwk btw kalo kris dicoret nanti tu omnaga biasa nangis guling2 :V Thanks yaa sudah review jie^^"

**beruanggajah** : "Konnichiwaa~ wah kali ini udah kejawab gak nih sama chapt 7? btw ini kurang panjang ya? maafkan ira karena ira mau ujian, dan juga ira lagi gaenak badan, daripagi muntah2 mulu :v biasa semalam diajak abang panda kekamar *plakk :"V maafkanlah ;) Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**Panda Item** : "Konnichiwaa~ wkwk omnaga emang udah tonggos, gausah dikutuk lagi emang giginya udah begitu dari waktu berojol(?) oiyaa, salam kenal my new readers~ btw ira suka banget samaa ff mu yang judulnya my sexy butler walopun baru prolog :3 segera dilanjut ya ff nyaa XD ira tungguin teruss. Thanks yaa sudah review^^"

**JungSooHee** : "Konnichiwaa~ aduh senangnya :"v kamu mau ngedukung ira yang suka ngeblankss gini aduh sesuatuu :v terimakasih banyak atas dukungan dan reviewmu^^"

* * *

**Oiyaa readerss, ira panggil kalian apa nih? soalnya kebanyakan readers disini kan pake nama account bukan nama panggilan :3 jadi ira pengen tahu nama panggilan kalian dong eaps :v**

**maafin ira ya kalo harus hiatus T-T doain ira yaa readers doaiiinnn biar naik kelas dengan hasil yang memuaskaaannn :v sekalian doain ira naik kekelas sembilan yang kelasnya bagus adem anyem :v (irabelumsiapkelas9, ehtautauudahmaupenaikankelas :V)**

**Last, MIND TO REVIEW? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Keduanya bahkan masih berpelukan. Merasakan degup jantung yang sama-sama tidak beraturan detaknya. Kris dan Zitao, menatap wajah satu sama lain. Bahkan si pemuda Huang bisa merasakan deru nafas Kris yang mulai tak beraturan, serta wajahnya sendiri yang mulai bersemu merah. "G-gege .."

"Ah, iya, maafkan aku,"—dengan cepat Kris melepaskan pelukannya dari Zitao dan berusaha mengatur deru napasnya.

Kris tidak tahu, kalau Zitao merasa kecewa saat ia melepaskan pelukannya. Ia juga tidak paham mengapa Zitao memeluknya begitu erat bahkan setelah hantu yang menakuti mereka pergi. Yang jelas, Kris hanya tahu satu hal. Menjadikan Zitao miliknya, jelas sangat tidak mudah.

* * *

**My Prince(ss)**

Chapter Eight

Rated : T

Cast : Huang Zitao, Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Yixing, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and others

Warning : YAOI! A bad TYPO!

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

NO SIDERS!

.

.

.

Just ENJOY it while reading this Fic!  
Hope you like it~

.

* * *

Zitao berjalan keluar bersama Kris yang tepat berada dihadapannya. Tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Walaupun Kris sangat ingin memulainya. Untunglah, mereka menemukan jalan keluar dari labirin tersebut. Terlihat Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Yixing yang tiba terlebih dahulu serta beberapa peserta lain yang tiba duluan.

Chanyeol dan Suho bernafas sangat lega saat melihat Zitao datang dengan wajah pucatnya. Dengan cepat Suho berlari menuju si pemuda Huang dan memeluknya.

Zitao sedikit terkejut, "S-Suho sunbae?"

"Zitao! Astaga! Kupikir kau tak akan keluar!"—Suho melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Zitao dengan sangat dalam. Wajahnya bahkan menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum. "Tenang saja, sunbae. Aku baik-baik saja ..."

"Hhh, kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir, Zitao!" Suho kembali berseru, mengusap pipi Zitao dan menyelipkan rambut Zitao dibalik daun telinga si cantik.

Chanyeol tak mau kalah, ia menyingkirkan Suho dan segera memeluk pujaan hatinya, membuat Baekhyun mendecih melihatnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan Zitao? Tidak ada yang terluka, _rite_?" ucapnya panik, melepaskan pelukannya dan melihati seluk tubuh Zitao.

"Ya ampun, Chan-sunbae .. aku baik-baik saja, sungguh," jawab Zitao, menenangkan Chanyeol dan kembali memperlihatkan senyum lembutnya.

Chanyeol mendesah berat, "Kenapa kau lari dariku? Aku benar-benar panik saat kehilanganmu ..."

"Maaf ... aku hanya terkejut dan ketakutan saat itu .. dan refleks berlari ... maafkan aku, Chan-sunbae ..."

Suho dengan cepat mendorong Chanyeol mundur, kembali menatap Zitao yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Lain kali, kau harus berpasangan denganku," ujarnya sedikit panik.

"Yang benar saja! Zitao malah lari lihat wajahmu sendiri, hyung!" pekik Chanyeol mengejek.

"Aku tampan, Park!"—dan Chanyeol kalah begitu Suho menatapnya begitu tajam.

Zitao menoleh, memperhatikan beberapa orang yang baru saja melewati kejahilan besar oleh anak-anak OSIS. Dan matanya berbinar saat dilihatnya kakak sepupunya, duduk di pojok ruangan dengan tangan yang memegang sebotol air mineral. Dengan cepat pemuda manis itu berlari menuju sang kakak.

"Ge! Ge! Yixing-ge!" pekiknya kegirangan.

Yixing yang terkejut mendapati Zitao, mengadah, kemudian tersenyum lega, "Zitao ..."

Pelukan erat segera melesat ketubuh Yixing, membuat ketiga pemuda itu—Kris, Chanyeol, dan Suho menganga lebar. Tangan mulus Zitao mengusap punggung kakaknya, menghilangkan kerinduan yang setengah mati didambanya. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, ge .." ucapnya lirih.

"Kau tidak berubah, Zitao ... tetap seorang adik manjaku," Yixing melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap pipi Zitao, yang membuat Chanyeol, Suho dan Kris kembali merasakan bara api dalam tubuh mereka.

"Oiya! Bagaimana kabar paman Zong Dae dan bibi Xiu?" Tanya Zitao.

"Yah, mereka juga tidak berubah. Selalu saja mengkhawatirkanmu. Sampai-sampai aku harus kesini untuk mengawasimu," Yixing kembali meneguk air mineralnya. "Dan berhenti memanggil mereka paman dan bibi. Kau tahu, mereka akan sedih jika mengetahui kau tidak melakukan apa yang mereka perintahkan,"

Zitao menepuk dahinya, "Ah, iya .. Mama dan Baba," serunya dengan senyuman yang kembali mendapatkan usapan penuh kasih sayang dipipinya.

Buru-buru Chanyeol berlari kearah dua saudara tersebut. Tanpa sadar menarik Zitao dari kakak sepupunya yang sukses membuat Yixing keheranan. Zitao terkejut, namun diam saja saat Chanyeol membawanya pergi menuju mesin kopi. Yixing menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, berjalan pelan menuju Suho. "Eum ... Chanyeol .. dia ... menyukai Zitao, ya?"

Suho menghela napas pelan, "Yah .. terlihat jelas sekali, bukan?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Hahaha, tapi lihat Zitao. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Hhhh, sejak Menengah Pertama, sudah banyak orang yang menyukainya, namun selalu saja diabaikannya karena sikapnya yang manja," serunya, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang mengambilkan sebuah kopi untuk Zitao.

"Benarkah?" Suho sedikit terkejut, "Tapi sepertinya Zitao anak yang mandiri ... ia pintar memasak dan rajin menyiram tanaman yang ada diasrama,"

"Memasak memang sudah keahliannya sejak dulu .. dan menyiram tanaman sudah diterapkan oleh Ibu dan Ayahku, jadinya yah, ia terbiasa," sahut Yixing kalem.

Suho mendesah pelan, "Dan aku tidak heran jika kedua orang tuamu juga mengajarkan dirinya kesopanan ... itu sangat memukau,"

Yixing terbelalak, "Tunggu! Jangan bilang, kau juga-,"

"Haha. Tidak mungkin, bukan?" pemuda Korea itu mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

.

"_Aku juga .. menyukai Zitao ..._"

.

.

_**Bam!**_

.

Rasanya Yixing baru saja dibanting berulang kali.

* * *

Sebuah gelas plastik kini berada ditangan Zitao, yang berisi kopi _latte_ instan. Pemuda manis itu menyereput kopinya pelan, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang juga ikut membuat kopi dengan rasa yang sama. Chanyeol datang, melirik sebentar kearah Kris yang juga memperhatikannya. "Enak?"

Zitao mengangguk pelan, "Enak, Chan-sunbae .. aku suka,"

Senyum lebar kini mengembang di bibir Chanyeol, "Beneran? Wah, aku bisa jadi barista, nih!"

_Hanya kopi instant -_-_

Zitao tertawa pelan, "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengunjungi café-mu setiap hari, sunbae ..."

Chanyeol mengerjap, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa, ucapan Zitao barusan membuatnya sedikit tergelitik, "Tidak usah datang setiap hari ... kau bisa .. menjadi pengolah cafenya ..."

Zitao menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Maksudnya?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak .. aku ngawur .." seru Chanyeol dengan cengirannya, lalu menghela napas, memperhatikan Zitao yang sedang meneguk kopinya yang mulai dingin. Chanyeol hanya ingin, Zitao mengerti akan perasaannya, dan mempertimbangkannya. Yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan sejak dulu.

_**Grep!**_

"Eh?" Zitao terkejut begitu lengannya tiba-tiba dicengkram oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh dan terheran-heran mendapati Kai.

"Ikut denganku!"—dan kini pemuda manis itu sudah merasakan lengannya kembali ditarik. Kopi _latte_ yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol terjatuh, membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan hendak mengejar Kai dan Zitao. Hingga tiba-tiba Kris menghentikan aksinya. "Kris!" bentaknya.

"Kai tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Beri mereka waktu," ujar Kris.

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Sampai kapan ..."

"Ha?" Kris menyerngit.

"... –sampai kapan ini berakhir ..."

"Chanyeol? Apa maksud-,"

"Zitao .."

Kris bungkam kali ini. Ia mengerti dengan pasti apa yang dimaksud oleh sahabatnya itu. Ia menghela napas sejenak, "Aku juga ... tidak tahu .."

Chanyeol menatap kopinya lirih, melihat bayangan dirinya didalam minuman tersebut, "Dan aku hanya ingin Zitao tahu .."—pemuda itu mengadah, membuang kopinya dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan Kris yang mematung dibuatnya.

"_**Tentang perasaanku**__ ..._"

Hingga Chanyeol dan Kris bersama-sama menggumamkannya.

.

.

.

"K-Kai sunbae ... tunggu sebentar ..." Zitao kepayahan begitu Kai menarik tangannya dan berlari dengan sangat cepat.

Kai berhenti, melepaskan cengkramannya dan membalikkan badannya kepada Zitao. Pemuda Huang itu tidak begitu mengerti saat Kai menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Lebih seperti kearah kecewa.

"Sunbae? Ada apa?" Zitao tahu pasti ada yang salah dengan diri Kai. Dan ini membuatnya bingung setengah mati.

Kai terdiam begitu lama, matanya tidak berani menatap Zitao dan kepalanya menunduk menghadap tanah. "Kau menyakitiku, Zitao,"

Zitao tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi, namun ia mulai merasa bersalah, "Sunbae? Jelaskan padaku, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau melakukan hal itu padaku, Zitao," ucapan Kai membuat Zitao kian merasa cemas. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu kini menatap lekat-lekat si pemuda Huang.

Raut wajah Zitao mulai berubah, "Sunbae? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tolong katakan padaku, aku bingung sekali!"

"Oh ya? Kau bingung?! Aku lebih bingung lagi, kau tahu?!" bentakan Kai membuat Zitao terkejut, dengan pelan, pemuda manis itu mundur selangkah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" gumam Zitao lirih. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang membuat Kai begitu marah pada dirinya sekarang. Yang jelas, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk melakukan hal itu .." Kai menggeram sesaat, namun ditahannya sekuat tenaga.

"S-Sunbae .."

"Tapi kau melakukannya!"

"Apa—apa yang kulakukan?"

"Sialan!"

"Kai sun-,"

"KAU MEMBANTU KYUNGSOO AGAR IA BISA BERKENCAN DENGANKU!"

.

_Oh My God._

.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu kini tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah menjambak rambutnya sendiri, mengeluarkan suara deru napas bak orang yang terkena penyakit asma. Sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa Zitao sudah membekap mulutnya, terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"Buruk," Kai menyahut pelan, sangat pelan hingga Zitao tidak bisa mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia sudah menatap Zitao yang mulai panik dan menangis dihadapannya. "Kau tahu tentang perasaanku. Kau tahu aku menyukaimu. Kau mengerti dan paham dengan jelas apa perkataanku saat memintamu menjadi kekasihku,"—Zitao kini kian terpojok dibuat olehnya.

Zitao panik. Dan pemuda manis itu menangis saat melihat amukan kemarahan Kai, "Sunbae, sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud buruk,"

"Kau bermaksud!" teriakan keras dari Kai membuat tubuh si pemuda Huang bergetar, takut akan kemarahan sekaligus merasa bersalah. Telunjuk Kai kini sudah menghadang Zitao, pemuda itu menunjuk secara tak sopan pujaan hatinya sendiri. "Kau membuat diriku menjadi buruk, Zitao! Dengan jelas, sangat JELAS aku menyukaimu dan sudah kukatakan padamu! Tapi apa, apa balasanmu?! Aku mengerti jika memang kau tak menyukaiku, tapi tidak bisakah kau untuk tidak ikut mencampuri urusan orang lain?"

Isakan Zitao semakin terdengar, "... Aku tidak akan pernah bermaksud begitu, sunbae .. aku menyayangimu dan tidak ingin membuatmu kelihatan buruk ... aku hanya berusaha membuatmu mendapatkan orang yang tepat bagi dirimu, yang bahkan jauh lebih baik dariku .. hiks,"

"Dan Kyungsoo yang kau maksud lebih baik?"

Si pemuda Huang menghapus airmatanya, mendongak dan balik menatap manik mata Kai, ".. Iya ..."

"_Jesus Christ_!" Kai kembali berteriak, tangannya mengusap kasar wajahnya dan ia berulang kali menghembuskan napas. "Aku tak percaya ini,"

"Kau harus percaya ini, sunbae .. Kyungsoo menyukaimu dan ia pemuda yang baik,"

"Sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin mendengar omong kosong ini lagi," seruan Kai kembali terdengar, membuat Zitao menatap dirinya dengan sendu. Pemuda Korea itu segera pergi, meninggalkan Zitao yang jatuh terduduk dibuatnya.

Zitao tidak menginginkan ini semua terjadi. Ia menginginkan semuanya baik-baik saja sampai Kai menyadari sendiri bahwa Kyungsoo menyukainya. Satu pertanyaan, darimana Kai mengetahui semua hal itu? Dan buruknya, ia begitu marah dan kesal. Padahal Zitao hanya ingin membuat Kai mengetahui perasaan tulus Kyungsoo dan berakhir dengan baik-baik saja. Namun, kenyataan berkata lain.

Helaan napas kembali keluar dari mulut Zitao, bingung dengan situasi yang tidak berjalan mulus, ia merasa kecewa dan sedih. Apalagi hubungannya dengan Kris tidak terlalu membaik akhir-akhir ini.

_Wait a minute_

_Hubungan?_

_Dengan Kris?_

.

_**Blush!**_

.

"Y-ya Tuhan .. apa yang kupikirkan ..."—Zitao mengusap wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Entah apa yang barusan ia pikirkan, yang pasti itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa malu sekarang.

_**Bruk!**_

"Eh?" Zitao terkejut begitu seseorang melemparkan sesuatu padanya. Ia mendongak dan melihat bahwa benda lemparan tersebut adalah jaketnya sendiri. Dan pemuda manis itu jauh lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat siapa yang baru saja melemparnya.

Kyungsoo.

"Kyung? Ada ap-,"

"PENGKHIANAT!"

Mata Zitao sudah kembali membola saat sahabatnya sendiri mengatakan dirinya pengkhianat. Selanjutnya, yang ia lihat adalah Kyungsoo yang berlari menjauh dengan uraian air mata. Kaki panjang Zitao sudah berlari, mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah menjauh. "Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!" teriaknya.

Dan saat Zitao berhasil meraih tangan Kyungsoo, ia segera membalikkan badan pemuda itu, menatap mata Kyungsoo yang sembab akibat menangis. "Kyung? Ada apa?! Jelaskan padaku!"

"Kau jahat!" bentakan Kyungsoo membuat Zitao menghela napas. Ini pasti menyangkut Kai. "Kau bilang akan membantuku untuk mendapatkan Kai sunbae .. hiks, tapi ternyata dia menyukaimu selama ini! Saat didalam labirin tadi, aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku tapi ia malah mengatakan kalau dia menyukaimu!"

"Itu tidak benar, Kyung. Kai sunbae hanya bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Berhentilah menangis," ujar Zitao, menghapus air mata Kyungsoo yang langsung dihempas kasar oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak percaya!" teriaknya, "Setelah ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaimu, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kai sunbae, dan ia marah padaku!"

"Kyungsoo! Dengarkan aku! Kai sunbae hanya bingung dengan dirinya sendiri ... dia bingung dengan perasaannya dan kesal kepadaku, jadi jangan pernah berpikiran buruk lagi, okay?"

"Berhenti mengatakan hal bodoh itu padaku! Aku membencimu!"—hingga Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Zitao, berlari sekuat tenaga menuju asrama, meninggalkan Zitao yang mematung disana.

* * *

Kris menghela napas berat. Sekaleng soda kini sudah berada ditangannya, dan ia cepat-cepat meneguk soda yang baru saja dicurinya dari bawah tempat tidur Sehun. Jelas saja pemuda Wu itu masih memikirkan tentang si anak panda. Dan juga memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol yang sempat membuatnya tergugah.

"_Sampai kapan ini berakhir ..._"

.

Tidak ada basa basi lagi.

.

Tidak ada kebohongan lagi.

.

Tidak ada kepura-puraan lagi.

.

Kris harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Zitao.

"Hhhh,"—dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menghembuskan napas berat, mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan kesal sendiri. Pemuda tampan itu dengan cepat berlari menginggalkan tempat bersemayamnya—kolam teratai—dan berjalan balik menuju kamar asrama.

"Hiks .."

Langkah kaki Kris berhenti begitu mendengar suara tangisan. Ia terkejut dan tentu saja, sedikit takut. Bayangkan saja, malam-malam begini, sendirian di kolam teratai dan kau mendengar tangisan seseorang. Mengerikan.

"Hiks .. hiks .."

Mata Kris kian membulat saat mendengar suara tangisan itu semakin mendekat. Dengan cepat, pemuda itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan mulutnya komat-kamit membaca doa. "Jauhkanlah kami dari yang jahat ... jauhkanlah kami dari yang jahat ... jauhkanlah kami dari yang jahat ..." ucapnya, sedikit gemetaran.

"Kris-ge ...?"

"HWAAA! ASTAGA!"

"K-Kris-ge?! Kenapa?!"

"Zitao?! Astaga! Aku pikir kau siapa!" teriakan-teriakan Kris sudah menggema. Zitao yang baru saja mengejutkannya, terkikik pelan melihat aksi Kris.

"Ini aku .. gege pikir aku siapa?" Tanya Zitao pelan.

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya, "Ern ... hantu?"

Dan Zitao tertawa mendengarnya, "Ahahaa, Kris-ge juga takut hantu yaa,"

"Aku tidak takut apapun, Huang," seru Kris, berusaha bersikap sedatar mungkin. Zitao tertawa-tawa melihat kakak kelasnya itu yang sok tak peduli, padahal ketakutan juga. Pemuda tampan itu mulai kesal karena Zitao mulai mengejeknya, yah walaupun tidak sepenuhnya karena Zitao hanya tertawa, tetapi itu sungguh memalukan. "Aku tidak sepertimu yang takut akan semua hal, tau!"

Tawa Zitao berhenti seketika mendengar ucapan Kris. Ia menunduk, menatap sendu tanah dibawahnya. Kris yang menyadari perubahan sikap Zitao, meringis pelan. Seharusnya ia tak mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin pemuda manis itu menjadi sedih, "Zi, hei .. kau kenapa?"

"Hiks .. hiks .. hiks .. huhu .."

Oh, matilah! Kris membuat orang yang disukainya menangis sekarang! "Z-Zitao? H-hei, aku cuma bercanda, okay? Kenapa kau menangis?"—Kris merasa dirinya sedang berada dineraka sekarang, harus melihat orang yang disukainya menangis dan penyebabnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

_**Bruk!**_

Baiklah. Sekarang Kris merasa ada disurga. Zitao sudah memeluk dirinya dengan sangat erat sekali. "E-eh? Zitao? Kau kenapa?"

Zitao menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kris. Malu menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sudah menangis tersedu-sedu. "Gege ... aku merusak semuanya ..."

Perempatan muncul di dahi Kris, mulai tidak mengerti dengan maksud si pemuda Huang. "Merusak apa?" tanyanya.

"Merusak segalanya..."

"Hah? Zitao?" Kris masih kebingungan. Ia melepaskan pelukan Zitao dan mengajaknya untuk duduk, "Sekarang, tenangkan dirimu dulu," serunya, mengusap pipi Zitao yang basah karena air mata.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Kris hanya bisa menghela napas dan memperhatikan Zitao yang terus menerus melihati bayangan dirinya di kolam teratai. "Hei,"—pemuda manis itu menoleh begitu mendengar Kris menegurnya. "Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku?"

Zitao terdiam, "... Bagaimana perasaan gege, saat mempunyai sahabat yang menyukai seseorang, namun sayangnya orang itu menyukai gege?"

"Eum .. yah .. itu cukup sulit ..." Kris menggaruk kepalanya, "Kalau aku, pasti mengatakan pada sahabatku bahwa ia tidak memiliki harapan lagi, hahaha,"

Kali ini giliran Zitao yang kebingungan, melihat reaksi kakak kelasnya yang tertawa dihadapannya. Hingga ia kembali menekuk lututnya, memerintahkan Kris untuk segera diam. Pemuda tampan itu tentu saja menyadari hal tersebut, dan memilih untuk diam. Menatap pemuda yang disukainya menghela napas dengan lutut yang tertekuk.

"Seandainya saja aku seberani gege ..." gumamnya lirih.

"Kau berani," timpal Kris. "Kau sangat berani sampai-sampai membuat Chanyeol dan Kai menyukaimu, _rite_?"

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kai sunbae marah padaku ..."

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Kyungsoo menyukai Kai sunbae ..."

Kris membulatkan matanya, "Sudah kuduga! Pantas saja temanmu yang pendek itu sering mengantar makanan untuk Kai,"

Zitao mengangguk, "Aku berjanji akan membantunya untuk mendapatkan Kai sunbae .. namun pada akhirnya, Kai sunbae mengetahuinya dan ia marah besar ... hiks .." ia kembali menangis, mengingat betapa marahnya Kai pada dirinya.

Kris terdiam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, ia mengusap tengkuknya. Dan dengan ragu, ia menepuk kepala Zitao, mengusap surai hitam itu dengan lembut, berusaha untuk menenangkan pujaan hatinya. "Tenang saja, Kai akan cepat melupakan masalah ini. Paling-paling, besok dia sudah ceria lagi,"

Pemuda manis itu menggeleng, bukan kemarahan Kai yang ia takutkan, tapi rasa bersalahnya yang besar dan juga kekhawatiran bahwa Kai nantinya akan menyuekinya. "Ini salahku ... hiks .."

"Tenanglah ... kau terlihat aneh jika menangis, kau tahu itu?" seru Kris, menghapus air mata adik kelas tersayangnya. Zitao menoleh pelan, menatap Kris yang tengah tersenyum disana.

"Aku takut ... aku takut Kai sunbae merasa kecewa ..."—_dan Kai memang sudah_ _kecewa_.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, Zi," ucap Kris pelan. Hatinya sedikit tersudut saaat mendengar sendiri keluh kesah Zitao. Maaf saja, Kris cemburu. Dan ia mulai tak suka saat Zitao terlalu mengkhawatirkan Kai. Apa jangan-jangan Zitao mulai menyukai Kai?

"Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak usah mengenal kalian ..." Zitao berdiri, berjalan pelan meninggalkan Kris yang masih memandanginya.

.

"Apakah tak ada tempat untukku?"

Langkah Zitao terhenti.

.

.

.

"**_I am in love with you, Huang Zitao,_**_"_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Huuftt .. akhirnyaa, chapter 8 muncul jugaaa ^o^**

**Heloo readers :* ira kangen sumpah :v sini peluk dulu :V wkwk. Okay, ira mau minta maaf Karena baru nge post fic ini ... maaf atas keterlambatannya readers ... maaf maaf maaf... Sebenarnya, ira habis liburan dan ira sempat lupa dengan fic-fic ira :V silahkan rajam ira jika mau :""" tapi rajamnya pake tao ya :3**

**Anyway, bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Kalian suka gak? Semoga suka yaa :3**

**Oiya, satu lagi! CHAPT DEPAN MAU PILIH PENJELASAN KONFLIK YANG MANA NIH, ANTARA SULAY ATAU KAISOO? Jangan pilih dua2nya yaaa readers, ira tak sanggup :V**

Balasan review chapt 7:

**Orangcuppie** : "HeyHaii, eonnie! Maafkan dongsaengmu ini yang lambat ngepost ficnyaaa o wkwkk, gak kiss kiss kok eonnie :v cuma pelukan doing eaps :3 iyaa sekarang ira udah mau naik kelas 9 horeee XD Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**Kirei** **Thelittlethieves** : "HeyHaii! Siip siip, ini udah lanjut kok XD maaf atas keterlambatannya yaa. Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**celindazifan** : "HeyHaii! Nah ini dia my lovely readers :* ira panggil celin ya? Maaf banget atas keterlambatannya celiinn, makasih banyak udah mau nungguin fic inii :"" kemaren moment KTnya kurang greget :D so, what do you think about this chapter? Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**fanfandck90** : "HeyHaii! Siip, ini udah lanjut kok XD walaupun dengan ke-updetan yang sangaaat lamaaa. Eheheh,, makasih banyak atas dukungannyaa, love it! Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**fujodanshi4** : "HeyHaii! Wkwkwk ini udah lanjut kok, maafin atas kelemotan updatenya yaa O gimana dengan kristao di chapt ini? Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**PanPanda** : "HeyHaii! Ira panggil apa nih, wkwk? Ahahah iyaa ira gak kepikiran ngebuat abang Kris mohon2 gitu ya :v lain kali kalo KT marahan ira buat kayak gitu ah :V thanks atas sara dan reviewnya!"

**lupbebz** : "HeyHaii, Chanyeol girlfriend XD! Ahahaha emang omnaga gengsi mulu, tapi gimana? Gengsinya kebayar gak di chapt ini? Wkwk, Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**annisakkamjong** : "HeyHaii! Maafin ira yaa atas keterlambatan ngupdatenyaa ... maaf maaf maaf o gimana dengan chapt ini? Suka gak? Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**Rich L. Khalifa** : "HeyHaii, Ichi! Heheh iyaa disini baekhyun jadi mantannya bang cahyo :v oiya, maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya yaa ... maaf bangeet o Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**HyuieYunnie** : "HeyHaii, Hyuie! Iyaa ini udah lanjut kok walau lambat banget :"" gimana dengan chapt ini? Kamu suka gak? XD Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**Yasota** : "HeyHaii! Duh ira masih sekolah XD ahahah makasih banyak udah mau ngikutin ff iraaa :) loh ira malah senang dapat review yang panjang XD dan ira mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya .. Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**kthk2** : "HeyHaii! Wkwk iyaa nanti ira bakal buatin chanbaek kok, tapi kalo soal baek sakit, hmm itu masih menjadi misterii :V Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**beruanggajah** : "Heyhaii my cutie readers ;*! Jujur, ira kangen sama kamuu :3 maafkan atas keterlambatan updatenya dan juga kependekan chaptnya XD ehehehe, makasih atas ucapan gws-nya yaa {} Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**shoffy xoxo**: "HeyHaii! Ahahah, iya ini udah lanjut kok, fy! Kamu suka gak? :V Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**Aiko Michishige** : "HeyHaii, siip, ini udah lanjut kok^^ maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**jidatbacon** : "HeyHaii! Yeeeyyy dapat teman sebaya niih ^^ duh lopek deh :V oiya, maafin atas keterlambatan updatenya yaa :"V wkwk iya kristaonya greget eaps XD Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**WHO Yizi OsHztWyf** : "HeyHaii! Duuh makasih banyak atas dukunganmuuu :* and yeah, ira pengen buat sedikit bumbu chantao disini :v Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**zizi'd exo** : "HeyHaii! Makasih banyak atas dukungannya ;) maaf atas keterlambatannya yaa. Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**rtf69** : "HeyHaii! Wkwk iyaa, kalo ada orang kayak yipan di dunia ini mungkin udah keburu diambil orang lain wkwkwk :v gimana dengan chapt ini? Maaf atas keterlambatannya o Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**DinkyAA** : "HeyHaii! Siip, ira pasti bakal selalu semangat buat nerusinnya kok :) tapi tetep semangatin yh XD maaf atas keterlambatan updatenyaa. Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**AmeChan95** : "HeyHaii! Siip, ini udah lanjut kok XD maaf atas keterlambatan upsatenya :"" Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**huangtataozi** : "HeyHaii! Wkwk, siip, ira boleh panggil eonnie gak nih? Semoga eonnie masuk SMA favorit yaa :) dan dongsaeng mu ini minta maaf atas keterlambatan updatenyaaa. Thanks yaaa sudah review eon ;)"

**ndadinda** : "HeyHaii! Dindaaaaaa, ira kangen atuh sama kamu dindaaaa! Astaga ira kangen bangeettt :3 hehehe makasih banyak atas dukungan kamu yaaa duh lopek deh :v maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya yaaa, din. Bts menurutmu gimana ttg chapt ini? Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**delightbaek** : "HeyHaii! Hehehe iyaa ntar ira buatin chanbaek deh XD Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**Arin** : "HeyHaii, Arin! Makasih banyak atas doamu yaaa :* oiya, maaf atas keterlambatan updatenyaa :"" Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**TaoziFanFan** : "HeyHaii! Wkwk, ira memang pengen kasih bumbu chantao disini XD Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**DBSJYJ** : "HeyHaii, vi eonniee! Makasih banyak atas dukunganmu eonnie ^^ wkwkk tapi disini kris udah nyatain perasaannya kan? Hehehe asik dong tuh :v btw, maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya ya eon. Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**ajib4ff** : "HeyHaii, jiejiee^^! Miss you so much :V oke ira mulai alay :V maafkan ira atas keterlambatan ini ya jie ... ira hampir lupa sama fic ini sebenarnya gegara liburan :v #timpukira. Hehehe, gimana ttg chapt ini jie? Keren gak? Semoga keren kayak ira yaa :V Thankss buat review dan dukunganmu jiee^^!"

**aldif.63** : "HeyHaii! Heheh, disini rated nya T, dan ga begeser ke M soalnya ira belum jago buatnya. Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**Guest** : "HeyHaii! Wkwk ira memang pengen buat sedikit bumbu chantao disini XD maafkan atas keterlambatannyaa. Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**Guest 2** : "HeyHaii! Wkwkwk setidaknya omnaga udah nyatain perasaannya disini XD maafkan atas keterlambatannya. Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**yjima** : "HeyHaii, eonnie! Ahahah eonnie bingung nge ship siapa nih XD hayoo nge-ship siapa hayoo XD Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**owe** : "HeyHaii! Duh ira gatau nih, kadang ira jadi malas gitu nulis ff :(( apa ini pertanda writers block? Duh jadi takut ... dukung ira aja terus yaa XD maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Thanks yaaa sudah review!"

**nurcahya** : "HeyHaii! Aah maapin iraa, sutao moment disini dikit bangett ... maafkan ira atas keterlambatan updatenyaa ... Thanks yaa sudah review!"

**anis l mufidah** : "HeyHaii! Wkwkk chantao di chapt kemaren dikit yaa XD mungkin chapt depan(?) ira bakal buat chantao :3 oiyaa, maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Thanks yaa sudah review!"

**JungSooHee** : "HeyHaii, yena! Aduh maafin ira kalo makin pendek chapt nyaa .. apakah chapt kali ini termaksud pendek? Dan maafin ira juga atas keterlambatan updatenya ... Thanks yaa sudah review!"

**Guest 3** : "HeyHaii! Hehehe tau aja ira terinspirasi dari exo's showtime :v yaa baper dikit lah :v Thanks yaa sudah review!"

**LoveHyunFamily** : "HeyHaii, Ovie! Wkwkwk ni omnaga baru nyatain perasaannya setelah pujaan hati nunggu sekian lama :V maaf atas keterlambatan updatenyaa o Thanks yaa sudah review!"

**Yeoja292** : "HeyHaii! Ahaha ira memang pengen kasi sedikit bumbu2 chantao lah disini :3 dan btw maafin ira atas keterlambatan updatenya. Thanks yaa sudah review!"

**Xyln** : "HeyHaii! Siip, ini udah lanjut kok chingu :3 maaf atas keterlambatannya yaa. Thanks yaa sudah review!"

**Lilypanda11** : "HeyHaii, my new readers ;* ahahaha iyaa, makasih banyak yaa, kamu jugaa^^ maafkan ira atas keterlambatan updatenyaa. Thanks yaa sudah review!"

**ShinJiWoo920202 **: "HeyHaii! Heheheh, kris emang salah, tapi dia malah nembak zitao kan di chapt ini XD Thanks yaa sudah review!"

* * *

**BIG THANKS yang udah review Fic ini!**

**Thanks too for favoriters and followers :***

**And, HAPPY B'DAY FOR RYEOWOOK AND OUR PRESIDENT, JOKO WIDODO! XD**

**Last, MIND TO REVIEW? :))**

* * *

Sign,

.

.

_blankRa09_


	9. Chapter 9

Tangisan itu seketika berubah menjadi senyum ceria kala Kris mengucapkan kalimat itu pada Zitao. Pemuda cantik itu menyeka air matanya, kemudian berjalan pelan, kembali menuju Kris yang terdiam mematung disana. Jantungnya terasa berdegup begitu kencang saat melihat Zitao yang berjalan menuju arahnya dengan senyum lembut yang ia pamerkan.

Apakah Zitao menerimanya?

Kris tidak tahu. Dan hatinya berlonjak gembira saat Zitao menggenggam lembut tangannya. Rasanya darah didalam tubuhnya mengalir jauh lebih cepat sekarang. "Gege .."—baiklah, baiklah! Apa yang harus Kris lakukan saat Zitao mengucapkan '_aku juga menyukaimu_'? Mungkin Kris harus menggendong pemuda itu? Berteriak layaknya orang gila? Atau memeluk Zitao dan melayangkan ciuman mesra?

.

.

"Terimakasih ..."

Ha?

Kedua alis Kris berkerut, antara mulai kebingungan dan sedikit panik. "Terimakasih? Buat apa?"

Senyuman Zitao masih melekat disana dan Kris benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksudnya itu. "Tentu saja, karena gege sudah mau .. –

.. –Menghiburku,"

**_Bang!_**

Runtuhlah fantasi Kris.

* * *

**My Prince(ss)**

Chapter Nine

Rated : T

Cast : Tao, Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Suho, Yixing, Kyungsoo and others

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

NO SIDERS!

.

.

Just ENJOY it while reading this Fic!

Hope you like it~

.

* * *

Dan jabatan Zitao terlepas bersamaan dengan cinta Kris. Pemuda tampan itu menatap sendu kepergian Zitao tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Demi boxer-boxer Kai yang selalu dicuci Sehun, Kris bersumpah rasanya ia baru saja dilempar seratus bola basket.

"Ya Tuhan ... jadi ini rasanya ditolak?" gumamnya dengan tampang yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. "Astaga, ternyata benar-benar menyakitkan ..." lanjutnya, mencengkram kemejanya hingga memberikan bekas kusut.

Kris menggeleng kuat, "TIDAK! Zitao tidak menolakmu, Kris! Ia hanya senang kau hibur! Bukan berarti ia menolakmu!"—pemuda itu terus saja menepuk kedua pipinya, kemudian berjalan lesu, kembali menuju kamar asrama.

.

.

.

Yixing sudah merasakannya. Dan setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia menemukannya. Akhirnya ia dapat tersenyum senang saat hatinya begitu menggelitik. Ya, akhirnya ia menemukan 'Cinta'. Namun harapannya hancur. Terasa remuk saat mendengar sendiri bahwa orang yang disukainya menyukai adik sepupunya. Terlebih lagi, ia selalu mendukung siapa pun yang menyukai adik sepupu yang sangat ia sayangi.

Yixing menyukai Suho. Dan buruknya, Suho menyukai Zitao. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan saat mengetahui sendiri bahwa orang yang kau sukai ternyata menyukai orang yang kau sayangi.

"Hhh,"—pemuda berlesung pipit itu menghela napas, menghapus air matanya yang sempat turun karena terus saja memikirkan ucapan Suho. Ia bahkan tidak menyamak pelajaran pada hari pertamanya bersekolah.

Yixing patah hati.

"Yixing!"—suara teriakan Baekhyun, teman sekelas Yixing mulai terdengar. Pemuda itu sedikit mendongak, dan tidak terkejut saat melihat mantan kekasih Chanyeol itu.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menarik Yixing, bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Ayo kita kekantin! Ini sudah istirahat, lho!"

"Tapi, aku membawa bekal," sahut Yixing. Pagi-pagi sekali, ia sudah menyiapkan bekal untuk dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya mulai cemberut.

"Huuh! Kau kan bisa makan dikantin! Ayolah, temani aku, Xing!" pekik Baekhyun.

Yixing memutar bola matanya malas, "Baiklah," ujarnya, kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal miliknya.

Kedua sahabat itu mulai berjalan menuju kantin. Kelas mereka berada di lantai dua gedung sekolah, jadi agak cukup jauh untuk sampai kekantin. Banyak ruangan yang mereka lewati, salah satuny adalah ruangan OSIS. Hingga mata Yixing membulat saat dilihatnya seseorang disana. Seseorang yang terus saja mengganggu pikirannya seharian ini.

"Baekhyun, tunggu!"

Pemuda bermata agak sipit itu menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menatap bingung sang sahabat, "Kenapa?"

Yixing menggaruk tengkuknya, "Ern .. bisakah kau pergi kekantin seorang diri? A-aku ada urusan .." ucapnya.

"Ha?! Aisshh .. kau mau pergi kemana?! Aku ikut!" tuntut Baekhyun, daripada ia harus sendirian dikantin, lebih baik ia ikut bersama Yixing dan mencicipi bekal buatan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku ada urusan! Kumohon! Besok, aku janji akan menemanimu pergi kekantin!" seru Yixing memohon.

Baekhyun menghela napas, walaupun mereka berdua sudah bersahabat, setidaknya mereka berdua punya kehidupan pribadi. Dan ia tidak boleh mengganggu kehidupan pribadi sahabatnya sendiri. "... Baiklah .. tapi janji yah, besok kau harus menemaniku pergi kekantin,"

Yixing mengangguk, "Aku berjanji! Sekarang, pergilah,"

Alis Baekhyun naik sebelah saat Yixing menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Dengan penuh kebingungan, ia pun pergi meninggalkan Yixing menuju kantin. Sedangkan pemuda bermarga Zhang tersebut, bersorak dalam hati dan segera berbalik, menuju ruang OSIS yang ingin dikunjunginya.

"Hei, Suho!"

Suho sangat terkejut begitu melihat Yixing sudah berada dihadapannya, menyapanya dengan tangan yang membawa sebuah kotak bekal. "I-iya, hai juga, Yixing,"

Yixing segera menempatkan diri, duduk disamping ketua OSIS, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengurus rencana OSIS akhir tahun ini," gumam Suho sembari menghela napas pelan. "Kau? Ada perlu apa datang kesini?"

"Oh aku .. aku hanya lewat dan kebetulan saja melihatmu ada disini," sahut Yixing dengan cengiran khas-nya.

Suho mengangguk. Ia pun kembali fokus pada kertas-kertas yang bertumpukan dihadapannya, serta sebuah laptop dengan headphone yang menggantung di lehernya. Namun, saat tangannya baru saja memegang sebuah lembaran kertas, perutnya tanpa sengaja berbunyi. Keroncongan.

Mendengar bunyi perut yang keluar dari perut sang ketua OSIS, Yixing tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau lapar, Suho?"

Suho menggangguk pelan, walaupun ia malu sekali karena bunyi perutnya didengar oleh orang lain, tapi ia tidak bisa menyangkal karena itu benar, "Ahaha, iya .. aku belum makan dari kemarin malam,"

_Yes!_

Tangan Yixing membuka kotak bekalnya dengan penuh semangat. Harum masakannya kemudian menyeruak, tanpa sadar, Suho menutup kelopak matanya dan menghirup aroma masakan tersebut. Oh tidak, kelaparannya bertambah dua kali lipat. Yixing menoleh, menatap Suho yang sudah berbinar-binar melihat kotak bekalnya. "Suho?"

"A-ah, maaf, isi kotak bekalmu itu menggoda," Suho nyengir.

Yixing memperlihatkan senyum lesung pipitnya, "Kita bisa memakan ini bersama,"

Tersenyumlah si pemuda berdarah Korea begitu Yixing menyelesaikan ucapannya. Wah, makan gratis ini! Lagipula ia lapar, jadi ini sangat menguntungkan, bukan? "Beneran nih?"

"Iya, lagian aku tidak bisa menghabiskan _Bentō_ ini,"

Suho mengangguk, "Aku ambil, ya?"—ia mengambil sebuah _onigiri_ tersebut dan segera melahapnya.

Yixing tersenyum kembali, "Ada tempura juga," serunya. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sumpit berwarna putih.

Tunggu.

Yixing hanya membawa satu sumpit.

_Oh tidak!_

"Hmm, enak! Boleh aku mencoba _sashimi_ ini?" tunjuk Suho.

Yixing terdiam sejenak, menatapi sumpitnya, kemudian mengangguk, "Ini,"

Suho tidak bodoh. Ia tahu bahwa ada yang salah, dan otak cerdasnya dengan cepat menyimpulkan apa yang sedang terjadi. Matanya berulang kali melihati sumpit, kotak bekal Yixing dan juga sang pembuatnya. Barulah ia menyadari bahwa Yixing hanya membawa satu pasang sumpit.

"Begini saja,"—Suho menolak sumpit pemberian Yixing, "Kau bisa menyuapiku? Kupikir itu ide yang bagus,"

_**Blush!**_

Oh Tuhan, Yixing merasa jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang saat Suho memintanya untuk menyuapinya. Si pemuda Zhang tersenyum, segera menyumpit sebuah _sashimi_ ikan dan Suho menerimanya dengan sangat baik. Tidak ada yang lebih indah saat ini dan Yixing pikir ia baru saja merasakan surga duniawi.

"Oh, oh! Kau harus mendengar lagu ini!" pekik Suho, dengan cepat pemuda itu melepaskan headphone-nya, dan memasangkannya pada Yixing.

Rona merah menyebar luas di pipi tirus Yixing saat Suho memasangkan headphone miliknya sambil tersenyum. Perasaan yang tak karu-karuan mulai timbul pada dirinya dan ia suka itu. Yixing tersenyum tipis, berusaha menangkap lirik lagu tersebut yang berbahasa korea.

**Amuredo nan niga joha**

_Bagaimanapun aku sangat menyukaimu_

**Amureon maldo eobsi utdeon****nareul anajwo babe**  
_sayang, kau memelukku saat aku diam-diam tersenyum_

**Oneureun gidaryeotjyo**

_Aku menunggu datangnya hari ini_

**Geudae dalkomhan nareulbwayo**

_Menungggu sikap manismu padaku_

**Geudaeye~ jikyeojulkeyo babe**

_Lihatlah aku, aku akan melindungimu sayang_

**Maeil maeil kkumeul kkujyo**

_Setiap hari aku bermimpi_

**Geudae soneul japgo naraga**

_Menggenggam tanganmu dan terbang bersama_

**Yeongwonhi eonjekkajina**

_Selamanya sampai kapanpun_

Tangan Yixing merasa gemetar mendengar lagu tersebut. Lagu ini—entah kenapa, rasanya lagu ini sangat menggambarkan dirinya yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Rona merah dengan berani menjalar di wajahnya begitu melihat Suho tersenyum padanya, sesekali bahkan pemuda yang disukainya itu menunjuk mulutnya yang terbuka, meminta suapan dari Yixing.

**Bogosipeun naui sarang**

_Cintaku, aku merindukanmu_

**Unmyeong ijyo pihalsudo eobtjyo**

_Ini adalah takdir, kau tak bisa menghindar_  
**Everyday, I'm so lucky**

_Setiap hari aku sangat beruntung_

**Sumkyeowotdeon naemaneul kobaekhallae,** **neoreul saranghae**

_Aku ingin mengungkapkan isi hatiku yang tersembunyi, aku mencintaimu_

Dan Yixing bersumpah. Ia merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan didalam perutnya.

* * *

Murung. Hanya itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambar Kyungsoo sekarang. Hari-hari yang dijalaninya terasa suram seketika dan ia benci itu. Ia tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun sejak pagi tadi. Handphone-nya ia matikan karena ia sudah tahu pasti bahwa Zitao akan mengiriminya pesan ataupun menelponnya, sekedar untuk meminta maaf atau menghiburnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan, keluar dari kelasnya dan pergi menuju kantin. Ia bersembunyi diantara kerumunan saat dilihatnya para seniornya sedang duduk makan. Ia melihat adanya Sehun dan Kris. Dimana ada kedua orang itu, pasti ada Kai, Chanyeol dan ketua OSIS yang berwajah malaikat itu. Ia menghela napas, kalau sampai Kai melihatnya, _mood_ kakak kelas yang disukainya itu pasti berubah drastis.

Saat ia selesai membeli sebotol _orange juice_, Kyungsoo kembali berjalan diantara kerumunan, berusaha bersembunyi. Namun, ia menyadari sestuatu.

Tidak ada Kai diantara para kawanan itu.

Alis Kyungsoo naik sebelah. Ia juga tidak melihat Suho dan Chanyeol. Hanya ada Kris dan Sehun. Karena penasaran, pemuda bermata bulat itu segera menghampiri Sehun dan Kris. "S-sunbae,"

Sehun dan Kris yang asyik makan itu menoleh, "Ng? Oh, kau. Ada apa?" Tanya Kris.

"Em ... dimana Suho sunbae?"

"Suho? Kudengar ia pergi keruang rapat OSIS," sahut Kris, kemudian menggigit rotinya.

"O-oh, begitu, terimakasih, sunbae .." seru Kyungsoo, hendak pergi meninggalkan kedua kawanan itu. Sebenarnya, ia ingin menanyakan keberadaan Kai, namun ia mulai gugup dan pada akhirnya berpura-pura menanyakan lokasi Suho.

"Hei!"—dan tepat saat ia baru saja melangkah, Sehun kembali meneriakinya.

"Ya, sunbae?"

Sehun meneguk air minumnya, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri kaku, "Kai ada diatap sekolah. Sejak kemarin ia sudah seperti orang tak waras. Tolong kendalikan dirinya,"

DEG!

"Eh .. aku?"—telunjuk Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Sehun mengangguk, "Pergilah," perintahnya, kemudian kembali asyik memakan ramen-nya yang tinggal setengah. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, kemudian segera pergi dari kantin, berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju atap sekolah.

"Kurasa dia tidak menanyakan keberadaan Kai," seru Kris, heran juga melihat Sehun yang memberitahu dimana Kai berada.

Sehun menggendikan bahunya, "Dari wajahnya saja aku sudah tahu kalau ia ingin menanyakan Kai. Lagipula anak itu suka Kai, kan?"

Kris mengangguk, "Kau benar-benar memiliki kemampuan telepati sepertinya,"

Sehun hanya mendelik. Dan senyum tipis muncul diwajah datarnya saat dilihatnya seseorang berjalan menuju kantin. "Lu!"

.

.

.

"Hhh,"—Kai menghembuskan napasnya, merasakan angin menerpa dirinya. Dipandanginya langit yang mulai mendung, pertanda hujan akan turun. Jemari-jemarinya bergerak, memijit keningnya sendiri.

Masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin, Kai berpikir ia harus menjauhi Zitao dan juga Kyungsoo. Sejak Kyungsoo menyatakan perasaanya, ia menjadi bingung dan pendiam. Oh, tunggu. Ia baru jadi pendiam satu hari ini. "Ah, tapi kan aku jadi pendiam! Ck, yang penting aku akan menjadi keren dengan ini," pikirnya, ia jadi teringat pada sikap cuek Sehun yang dipuja oleh kakak-kakak kelasnya.

Kai menghirup napas dalam-dalam, "AAAAAA!" teriakan sekuat tenaga pun keluar.

.

"Kau mendengar sesuatu?" Suho kebingungan saat ia mendengar suara teriakan.

Yixing mengangguk, "Kupikir, seperti suara teriakan. Ada apa, ya?"

Suho menggendikan bahunya, "Paling-paling murid yang depresi,"

.

Puas dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, Kai merenggangkan otot-ototnya, kemudian duduk bersandar dan mulai menutup kelopak matanya. Ia merasa mengantuk, tentu saja. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan berakhir dengan memakan semua cemilan Sehun. Tak heran jika pemuda albino itu mengutuknya berulang kali.

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan penuh ragu menuju atas sekolah. Berharap-harap cemas, Kai tidak akan terkejut ataupun marah dengan keberadaannya. Pemuda itu berdiri tepat didepan pintu atap. Ia menelan ludahnya dalam, merasakan degup jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat karena tegang. Dengan pelan, tangannya membuk pintu tersebut.

Dilihatnya Kai sedang duduk bersandar disana, dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Kyungsoo menahan napasnya, berjalan sangat pelan hingga ia hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari Kai.

'_Sedang tidur, ya?_' batin Kyungsoo.

Kedua kaki Kyungsoo mendadak lemas saat melihat wajah Kai. Ia meringis, dan akhirnya memberanikan diri duduk disamping Kai.

_**Tes, tes**_

"Ah, hujan!"—tiba-tiba saja, rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi. Kyungsoo terkejut. Dengan cepat ia melepas _blazer_ sekolahnya dan melindungi Kai dari air hujan yang mulai turun dengan derasnya. Jangan sampai Kai sakit dan terbangun gara-gara hujan. Setidaknya Kyungsoo harus pergi terlebih dahulu, barulah Kai terbangun.

Hujan turun semakin deras dan Kyungsoo mulai kedinginan. Belakang punggungnya sudah basah dan itu buruk sekali. Bahkan kepalanya mulai terkena air hujan. "Tidak apa ... tak apa-apa, Kyungsoo .. jangan sampai Kai sunbae terbangun ..." serunya, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu, bahkan pelajaran kelima sudah dimulai, namun Kyungsoo dan Kai masih tetap berada diatap sekolah. Yang satunya ketiduran, yang satunya lagi mati-matian menahan dinginnya air hujan.

Kyungsoo menelan kuat ludahnya dalam-dalam, menahan kedinginan yang teramat sangat. Oh, tidak. Kepalanya mulai pusing sekarang. "Tidak ... tahan sedikit lagi, Kyungsoo ..." gumamnya.

"Tahan sedikit lagi ...

.

.. –Sebentar saja ...

.

.. –Kumohon ...

.

.. –hentikanlah hujannya ..."

_**Bruk!**_

.

.

.

"Menyingkir! Hei, kau! Sana! MENYINGKIR DARI JALANAAAN!"—suara teriakan Kai dengan telak mengalahkan suara deras hujan disana. Orang-orang yang berada di koridor sekolah, terkejut begitu mendapati Kai berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila sambil membawa seseorang dalam gendongannya.

Kyungsoo, yang berada didalam balutan _blazer_ Kai, pingsan setelah menahan kedinginan dan pusing yang menderanya. Dengan cepat Kai berlari menuju ruang UKS, masuk dengan menendeang pintu tersebut dan mengejutkan orang yang berada didalamnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi dengannya?!" seorang guru yang kebetulan berada di dalam ruang UKS terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang pucat pasi tengah dibaringkan oleh Kai.

"Dia pingsan, _sonsaengnim_! Tolong dia!" pekik Kai bak kesurupan.

Guru yang mengajar di pelajaran Olahraga tersebut memegang dahi Kyungsoo. Terasa panas walaupun kepalanya basah karena air hujan. "Apakah ia bermain hujan-hujanan?"

"Ti-tidak! Ia-ia tanpa sengaja j-jatuh," jawab Kai berbohong. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo pingsan karena menahan hujan yang begitu lama demi memayungi dirinya dengan _blazer_?

"Jatuh?"—sang guru kebingungan, "Tapi kalau terjatuh semestinya suhu badannya memanas seperti ini. Dan seharusnya ia tidak perlu sebasah ini, Kim Jongin,"

"A-aku menemukannya terjatuh di atap sekolah, _sonsaeng_! Ia terkena hujan!"

"Kau berusaha bolos lagi, ya?"—sang guru menaikkan alisnya, curiga.

"Tidak, _sonsaeng_! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bolos! Haissh, tidak ada waktu untuk membahas itu sekarang! Kyungsoo sedang sakit _sonsaengniiim_!" Kai kembali memekakkan telinga sang guru.

"Baiklah-baiklah! Aku ingin kau mengawasi Kyungsoo, sementara aku akan menelpon dokter untuk memeriksa Kyungsoo," seru sang guru, pergi keluar, menghilang dibalik pintu UKS.

"I-iya," Kai menyahut dan setelahnya menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh khawatir. Dengan cepat ia duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan pemuda tersebut. "Yaak, kenapa kau juga ikut berada disana sih?!" serunya, bingung sendiri.

Kai tidak habis pikir, kenapa Kyungsoo harus datang kea tap sekolah dan melindunginya dari hujan, sementara ia berbasah-basahan dan kedinginan. Sepenting itukah dirinya?

Sejenak, Kai merasa istimewa.

"Kyungsoo .."—nama itu keluar begitu saja begitu ia membuka mulutnya.

"Hei, Kyung ..." panggilnya lagi.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kyung! Kyungsoo, bangunlah!"

Mata itu mengerjap berulang kali, sedangkan Kai yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya terkejut. Kyungsoo sudah membuka matanya dan sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. "Apa yang terjadi ..?" tanyanya, berusaha bangkit walaupun kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Kau pingsan!" seru Kai, "Kau pingsan setelah berhujan-hujan disana! Kenapa kau lakukan itu, hah?!"

Kyungsoo tak berani menjawab. Terlalu takut untuk menjawabnya dan ia tidak ingin Kai semakin marah padanya. Tanpa sadar, ia menangis. Kepalanya tertunduk dan ia berusaha untuk menahan kuat air matanya. Kai yang melihatnya menangis, mendesah berat. "Maafkan aku, sunbae ..."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?!"

"Maaf .. karena sudah menjadi beban bagimu ..."

Kai terdiam. Kyungsoo segera menyeka airmatanya dan menatap dalam manik mata Kai.

"Maafkan aku .. aku tahu, seharusnya sejak awal aku menjauh darimu,"—Kyungsoo kembali menangis, "Tapi aku tidak bisa ..

.. –Aku menyukaimu sunbae ... aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu .. aku menyayangimu dan itu menjadi alasan bahwa aku tidak bisa menjauh .."—isakan Kyungsoo terdengar sudah.

"Kyungsoo-ya .."

"Aku sudah mengecewakanmu dan membuat harimu menjadi buruk karena telah menjauhkanmu dari Zitao ... tapi sungguh sunbae, aku tidak sengaja .. aku tidak tahu kau menyukai Zitao .."

"Hei, Kyungsoo, berhenti bicara,"

"Aku berjanji akan membantumu dekat kembali dengan Zitao, sunbae .. tapi jangan pernah meminta agar aku bisa menjauh darimu, itu tidak mungkin ... aku terlalu menyukaimu dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi ..."

Kai memegang pundak Kyungsoo, "Yak! Berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu!"

"... Hiks .. ketika aku mengutarakan perasaanku dan mengharap kau membalasnya, namun ternyata kau bilang tidak senang dengan orang sepertiku ..." Tangan-tangan Kyungsoo menyeka sendiri airmatanya yang terus berjatuhan, "Kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan Zitao dan berbahagia ... hiks .. berbahagialah, sunbae .. dan aku akan melihatmu dari jauh,"

"Kyungsoo, berhentilah!"

"_**Karena aku tidak akan bahagia tanpamu, sunbae**_,"

Kyungsoo diam kali ini. Merasakan sebuah sengatan listrik diseluruh tubuhnya saat Kai memberikannya kecupan di bibirnya. Ini tidak mungkin. Ini pasti hanya untuk membuatnya terdiam. Namun, biarkan seperti itu sebentar saja. Kyungsoo tahu ini sangat tidak mungkin, namun ia sudah mencengkram seragam Kai saat pemuda itu semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

_Sebuah kebahagiaan terbesar_

"S-sunbae .."

Kai tersenyum, menatap Kyungsoo sangat lama dan membiarkan pemuda itu merona karena dirinya. "Kyungsoo-ya,"

"I-iya sunbae .."

"Aku ingin ..."—kedua tangan Kai bergerak, mengangkat tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan tersebut. "_**Aku ingin merasakan kebahagiaan itu dengan dirimu**_,"

* * *

Zitao loncat-loncat gembira disana. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat mengintip ke dalam UKS. Akhirnya Kai menerima keberadaan Kyungsoo. Dengan senyum yang memenuhi wajahnya, ia berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Dan tepat dibelakangnya, ada Sehun yanb mengikutinya.

"Ah, iya! Terimakasih banyak, sunbae-nim!" ucapnya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku juga capek mendengar Chanyeol, Kai, dan Kris hyung selalu berkelahi tentang dirimu. Yah walaupun Suho hyung kadang ikut-ikutan,"

Zitao mengerutkan alisnya. Sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Sehun, "Maksud sunbae?"

"Ha? Kau tak tahu ya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ern ... Kris ge dan Suho sunbae?"

"Kupikir Kris hyung sudah mengucapkan perasaannya,"-lagi-lagi Zitao kebingungan karena Sehun.

"Yah, Kris hyung dan Suho hyung juga menyukaimu,"

.

.

_Tunggu kau, Sehun_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Chapt sembilan selesai^^**

**Baiklah, sebelumnya, di chapt kemaren ira bilang untuk memilih salah satu part antara 'KaiSoo' atau 'SuLay' kan? :V KARENA hasilnya IMBANG, jadi ira buat aja dua-duanya :3 ira sanggup-sanggupin :v ingatlah, sesungguhnya Tuhan tidak akan mengujimu di batas kemampuanmu :v ekhem, mendadak alim versi Ramadhan :v**

**Oiya, maafkan ira karena moment KrisTaonya seuprit banget :"" tapi chapt depan udah KRISTAO CHANTAO SUTAO FULL :V**

**Dan, lagu yang diputer ama Suho itu lagunya Chen yg 'Best Luck' :V ntu lagu paporit ira :V**

**BIG BIG THANKS TO :**

"**owe, Orangecuppie, delightbaek, LVenge, ajib4ff, Kirei Thelittlethieves, KenKen, Woollahuang6825, SkylarO, annisakkamjong, qwerty, celindazifan, AmeChan95, DinkyAA, ang always, HyuieYunnie, PrincessZitao, kthk2, ndadinda, LoveHyunFamily, ZhieWu68, WHO Yizi OsHztWyf, beruanggajah, shoffy xoxo, Aiko Michishige, luphbebz, fujodanshi4, fanfandck90, aldif.63, yeoja292, Jisane Kotao, Huangtaotaozi, pantao, Guest, vherakim1, DBSJYJ, buttao, anis l mufidah, yjima, Rich L. Khalifah, Ammy Gummy, Xyln"**—WITHOUT YOU IRA MAH CUMA REMAHAN KHONGGUAN :'V

Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian semua readers :") tapi ira baca semua kok review kalian, dan terimakasih banyak karena sudah mau mendukung ira .. THANKSSEU :""

**Thanks too for favoriters and followers :)**

**Last, MIND TO REVIEW? ;)**

* * *

Sign,

.

.

_blankRa09_


	10. Chapter 10

Sehun memutar kenop pintu kamar asramanya. Berjalan masuk tanpa menghiraukan Kai dan Chanyeol yang sedang berkelahi keripik kentang miliknya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur, mengambil posisi nyaman dan membuka tab-nya, melihat pesan masuk dari kekasihnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kris masuk kedalam kamar tersebut bersama Suho. "Oi, Kai! Kau jadian dengan Kyungsoo ya?"

Kai terkejut, "Ha?! Tahu darimana hyung?!"

Kris langsung tertawa dan Suho menyeringai, "Kami tak sengaja melihatmu berciuman di UKS tadi,"

"Huuu mesum mesum! Dasar kau mesum!" ditambah lagi Chanyeol ikut mengejek sambil mengambil kesempatan untuk membuka bungkus keripik kentang itu dan kalap memakannya.

"Woy! Seharusnya kalian senang aku tidak mengejar Zitao lagi!" pekik Kai.

Kris masih tertawa, "Hahaha, iya iya, tapi tak kusangka, kau sudah mencium anak polos itu bahkan di hari pertama kalian berjadian,"

"Yah, dia juga senang kok," Kai menyengir.

Sehun mendengus, "Harusnya kau yang berterimakasih padaku, _black_!"

"Buat apa?"

"Aku dan Zitao yang merencanakan semuanya. Bahkan aku yang memberitahu Kyungsoo kau berada di atap sekolah," jawab Sehun santai, mengetik pesan singkat dengan cepat.

Chanyeol dan Kai sama-sama membulatkan matanya, "APA?!"

Sehun menutup telinganya, "Haissh, kalian terlalu berisik,"

"Kalian sudah akrab ya?" tanya Suho, tersenyum getir.

Pemuda yang ditanya itu menggaruk tengkuknya, "Nggak juga. Ah, kau juga harus berterimakasih padaku, hyung!"

"Kenapa?"

Sehun menggendikan bahu, berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut, sejenak ia menoleh pada kawanannya, "Aku memberitahu Zitao kalau Suho hyung dan Kris hyung menyukainya. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu,"

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Sehun sudah menutup pintu tersebut dan berlari sekuat tenaganya, menjauh dari kamar asrama sebelum ia kembali bonyok dikeroyok Suho dan Kris. Sedangkan kedua pemuda itu melongo, terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun sebelum dia pergi.

"Zitao .. sudah tahu?"—Suho masih saja menganga disana.

Mata Kris mengerjap-erjap berulang kali, "OH SEHUUUNN!"—hingga ia menyadarinya dan berteriak sekencang mungkin.

* * *

**My Prince(ss)**

Chapter Ten

Rated : T

Cast : Tao, Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Baekhyun and others.

Warning : YAOI! TYPOra :v

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

NO SIDERS!

.

.

.

Just ENJOY it while reading this Fic!

Hope you like it~

.

* * *

Rambut sekelam malam itu terurai oleh angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpanya. Kakinya yang panjang layaknya barbie ia ayunkan perlahan. Kepalanya menunduk dan menatapi kedua tangannya. Saat ini, Zitao berada di taman asrama, duduk sendirian menikmati harum segar yang datang usai hujan.

Terkejut? Tentu saja iya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Suho dan Kris juga ikut menyukainya. Walaupun hatinya berdebar-debar, entah karena apa, yang pasti ia perlu untuk menenangkan diri. Fakta yang ia sadari bahwa Yixing, kakak sepupunya menyukai Suho, membuatnya kelimpungan panik. Namun ia sedikit lega dengan berkencannya Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Zitao sudah tahu bahkan sejak awal ia bertemu dengan Yixing di sekolah. Ia memerhatikan kakaknya yang menatap Suho begitu lama. Pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sama dengan tatapan Kyungsoo begitu bertemu dengan Kai. Dari situlah Zitao tahu bahwa kakaknya menyukai sang ketua OSIS. Awalnya Zitao bersyukur karena ia dekat dengan Suho. Itu artinya ia bisa membantu Yixing jadian dengan Suho. Namun semua rencananya hancur saat Sehun mengatakan bahwa Suho juga menyukainya.

Helaan napas keluar, dan sedetik kemudian, mata si pemuda Huang sudah menatap lurus ke depan. Memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang ada disana. Mawar dan .. _Carnation_ merah. Ia jadi teringat pada Suho.

"Kau bisa sakit, _peach_,"

Zitao langsung saja membalikkan badannya pada asal suara dan terkejut begitu mengetahui siapa yang menegurnya. "S-sunbae ..." gumamnya, berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Suho tersenyum, berjalan menghampiri Zitao yang terdiam, duduk di bangku taman asrama. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam?"

"Ah .. aku suka aroma segar usai hujan turun..." jawab Zitao.

"Boleh aku duduk?"—Zitao mengangguk, menggeser badannya dan membiarkan Suho duduk disampingnya. Si pemuda yang kelewat manisnya itu menunduk, tidak membalas tatapan Suho.

Suho tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia melepaskan jaketnya, dan memakaikannya pada Zitao. "E-eh? Sunbae?"

"Angin malam tidak baik untukmu," tanpa Zitao bertanya pun, Suho sudah tahu kalau si pemuda panda terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Lagi-lagi, Zitao menunduk. Poninya menutupi sebagian matanya. Suho menghela napas melihat reaksi Zitao, ia tahu pasti apa penyebabnya. "... Kau sudah tahu kan?"

".. Tahu apa, sunbae?"

Suho tersenyum pahit, "Kalau aku menyukaimu ..."

Tubuh Zitao mulai menegang, apa yang harus dijawabnya? "I-iya .. sunbae .."

Suho kembali menghela napasnya, namun kali ini jauh lebih berat, "Kau terkejut, ya?"

Zitao mengangguk. Sang ketua OSIS yang melihat reaksinya tersenyum, "Wajar saja,"

"Aku .. sedikit bingung .. karena tiba-tiba saja Sehun sunbae bilang kalau Suho sunbae dan Kris ge menyukaiku.." ujar Zitao.

Suho menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Pasti rasanya aneh karena tiba-tiba aku, Kris, Kai dan Chanyeol menyukaimu,"

Zitao kembali mengangguk, "Aku tak pernah menyangka itu akan terjadi ..."

Tangan Suho mengacak rambut Zitao gemas. Pemuda yang duduk disampingnya itu benar-benar polos. "Kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali?" candanya.

Zitao terkekeh, "Aku tampan, sunbae,"

"Tidak setampan diriku, tahu," balas Suho. Tak disangka-sangka, Zitao tertawa. Melihat hal itu, Suho pun ikut tertawa. Syukurlah suasana tidak terlalu canggung sekarang.

Walaupun begitu, usai tawa Zitao berhenti, keduanya kembali larut dalam keheningan. Zitao melirik dari ekor matanya, melihat Suho yang menatap langit-langit berawan disana. Ada rasa bersalah didalam hatinya sekarang. Ia yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Jika saja Zitao tidak bersekolah disini, Suho tidak perlu menyukai Zitao. Dan seandainya saja sikapnya sediki menyebalkan, mungkin Suho akan mempertimbangkan keputusannya untuk menyukai dirinya.

"Saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu ..."—Suho mulai memecah keheningan dengan suara pelannya, "Aku pikir kau hanya pemuda biasa. Pemuda yang sama seperti teman-temanku maupun adik-adik kelasku. Namun ternyata aku salah. Kau begitu lemah lembut dan sopan. Seakan-akan kau seorang Putri dari kerajaan entah yang mana,"

Zitao terdiam. Sudah ia duga, Suho memang menyukai sikap lemah lembut dan kesopanannya. '_Zitao bodoh_' batinnya dalam hati.

"Semakin lama aku semakin menyukaimu. Caramu yang berbicara, senyummu yang lembut dan juga kepolosan serta keluguanmu. Aku merasa ... kau sempurna, melebihi apa yang kudapatkan dari mantan-mantan kekasihku maupun semua orang yang ada diluar sana. Maka dari itu, sejak awal, perhatianku sudah tertuju padamu,"—Suho menunduk, kemudian ia tertawa pelan, "Bodoh, aku bicara apa sih," rutuknya.

Zitao tersenyum, "Terimakasih banyak sudah menilaiku sebaik itu, Suho sunbae,"

Suho menatapnya, "Rasanya aku akan ditolak, iya kan?"

"Eh?" Zitao terkejut, "Kenapa sunbae berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Entahlah. Yang jelas, kau pasti bosan jika berpacaran denganku. Aku ini .. apa yah.. kaku. Terlalu kaku hingga tidak mungkin bisa membuatmu tertawa bahagia,"

Zitao menggeleng, "Apakah sunbae mengingat bahwa sunbae baru saja membuatku tertawa tadi?"

Suho tersenyum getir, "Yah .. itu bukan apa-apa,"

"Sekarang, boleh aku yang menilai Suho sunbae?" tanya Zitao. Suho sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, namun ia mengangguk.

Zitao menampakkan senyumnya, "Sejak kecil, aku selalu dimanjakan. Oleh paman dan bibi, kakak-kakak sepupuku maupun teman-temanku di China. Aku merasa tidak dihargai. Aku tidak ingin terlalu dimanja namun aku merasa nyaman. Aku ingin seseorang yang mampu menuntunku pada kemandirian, jadi aku tidak perlu merasakan kenyamanan itu lagi,"

Suho menaikkan alisnya. Ia sedikit tidak mengerti dengan maksud Zitao.

"Ingat saat aku menanyakan apa arti bunga _Carnetion_? Sunbae menyuruhku untuk mencari artinya sendiri, bukan? awalnya, aku merasa terganggu dengan itu dan menggerutu dalam hati. Namun pada akhirnya aku menyadari kalau Suho sunbae sungguh menghargai perasaanku. Aku juga merasa senang saat Suho sunbae menyukai masakanku. Rasanya, kemandirianku dihargai,"

Suho terkekeh, "Masakanmu memang enak, _peach_,"

Mereka kembali terdiam. Zitao menatap lekat-lekat tangannya yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Suho tersenyum, kemudian ia bangkit berdiri, "Zitao,"

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh, "Iya, sunbae?"

"... Bisa ... aku tahu ...

.. –jawabanmu?"

DEG!

Oh Tuhan. Zitao bingung. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Sungguh, ia tidak memiliki sedikit pun perasaan terhadap Suho, namun ia senang akan keberadaan pemuda Kim tersebut. Haruskah Zitao mengatakan bahwa ia tak menyukainya? Itu pasti akan melukai perasaan Suho.

Suho tersenyum kecut, "Aku sudah tahu jawabannya," serunya. Zitao masih saja menatapnya dengan sendu. Perlahan, Suho membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Zitao.

"S-sunbae, kau tak apa?" tanyanya.

Tanpa menoleh, tangan Suho terangkat tinggi. Memperlihatkan tanda '_okay_' disana. Zitao terdiam. Tanpa disengajanya, ia sudah melukai perasaan Suho.

.

Yixing berjalan menuju dapur asrama. Ia merasa lapar dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju dapur. Namun tiba-tiba, ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik. "Suho?" gumamnya.

Pemuda yang disebutkan namanya itu mengadah, ia tersenyum, "Yixing .."

Raut kecemasan muncul seketika di wajah Yixing, melihat mata Suho yang seakan-akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. "Ada apa? Suho ada apa?" taya Yixing, berlari dan mendekati pemuda tersebut.

Suho menubruk badan Yixing, memeluk pemuda tersebut hingga sangat erat. Yixing terkejut. Ia bingung atas apa yang terjadi. "Suho? Apa yang terjadi?!"

"... Aku sudah ditolak, Xing..."

Mata Yixing membola, "S-Suho?"

".. Hibur aku..."

* * *

Chanyeol menggumam bosan. Ia benci pelajaran fisika dan buruknya, pelajaran yang diterimanya sekarang adalah fisika. Beruntung ia duduk didekat jendela, jadi bisa melihat keluar daripada harus melihat papan tulis yang penuh dengan teori dan angka-angka itu.

Matanya seketika membulat saat melihat kearah lapangan. Senyumnya mendadak muncul dan kakinya mulai menghentak-hentak pelan, ingin segera keluar dari kelas itu dan berlari menuju lapangan. Choi _sonsaengnim_, yang mengajar pelajaran fisika tersebut, terheran begitu Chanyeol mulai memukul-mukul meja. "Park Chanyeol, ada apa?"

Chanyeol terkejut seketika raut wajahnya mulai panik, "Ng .. itu .. _sonsaengnim_ .. aku .. aku harus ke toilet .."

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Waktumu hanya lima menit,"—Choi _sonsaengnim_ sama sekali tidak curiga dengan jawaban Chanyeol, malah memperbolehkan pemuda itu pergi keluar kelas.

Senyum pemuda Park itu mengembang kembali, dan secepat kilat langsung keluar dari kelas itu. Sehun yang duduk dibelakangnya, merasa curiga. Ia pun menoleh kearah jendela dan menggelengkan kepalanya begitu melihat siapa yang ada dilapangan.

_Huang Zitao_

"Dasar .." gumam Sehun pelan.

Chanyeol berlari secepat kilat menuruni tangga, melewati ruang guru dan juga kelas-kelas adik kelasnya. Deretan giginya masih terlihat dan bahkan senyumnya menjadi jauh lebih lebar begitu sampai di lapangan. "Huang Zitao!" serunya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil terkejut, menoleh dan tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang, "Oh, Chan sunbae .."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Zitao menggendikan bahunya, "Yah .. seperti yang kau lihat .." jawabnya, memperlihatkan bola basket yang berada ditangannya. Kemudian, ia berlari dan men-_shoot_ bola tersebut. Sayangnya, tidak masuk. Zitao mendesah berat, "Aku tidak bisa memasukkan bola kedalam ring,"

"Pelajaran olahraga ya? Teman-temanmu mana?"

Zitao menunjuk kearah gedung aula sekolah, "Mereka ada didalam sana, bermain tenis dan sebagian hanya duduk dan bercerita. Kelasku sedang tak ada guru, jadi kami memutuskan untuk bermain sendiri. Dan aku .. ingin belajar bermain bola basket," jelasnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Oh begitu .. kau mau kubantu?"

Zitao menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Maksudnya?"

"Aku akan mengajarimu," ucap Chanyeol, kembali tersenyum dan merebut bola basket dari tangan si cantik. Dengan lincah, ia pun berlari sambil men-_dribble_ bola, lalu dengan gampangnya bola itu mendarat masuk kedalam ring begitu ia men -_shoot_-nya.

Zitao langsung bertepuk tangan, "Wuah, hebat—hebat!" pujinya kagum.

Pemuda yang baru saja memasukkan bola itu tersenyum, sedikit merasa tersipu, "Hehe, biasa aja kok,"

Zitao mengambil bola basket yang tergulir itu, "Bagaimana caranya? Aku sangat payah .."

Chanyeol menggeleng, ia pun mendekat dan langsung menggenggam tangan Zitao dari belakang, membuat si pemuda Huang terkejut. Tangan Chanyeol mengarahkan bola tersebut kearah ring. "Nah, sekarang, coba kau _shoot_," titahnya.

Zitao mengangguk pelan, pipinya sedikit merona merah akibat perlakuan Chanyeol. Tangannya pun segera mendorong bola tersebut menuju kearah ring.

"Ah, meleset .." keluhnya, merasa tak puas saat bola itu tidak masuk kedalam ring dan malah melewati ring.

Chanyeol terkikik, "Pelan-pelan saja .. ayo kita ulangi sekali lagi. Kau pasti bisa," ujarnya, mengambil bola dan segera memberikannya pada Zitao. Sekali lagi, pemuda Park itu seakan-akan memeluk Zitao dari belakang, dan menggenggam tangan tersebut, mengarahkan bola menuju ring. Dalam hatinya, ia bersorak gembira karena bisa mengajari Zitao.

_**Prak!**_

"Ah! Masuk!" seru Zitao gembira.

Senyum cerah yang menghiasi wajah Zitao membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. Ia suka bagaimana pemuda itu memamerkan senyumnya dengan begitu lembut. Rasanya sedikit aneh, namun Chanyeol merasa kalau hatinya begitu nyaman melihat senyuman Zitao. Terasa benar-benar menyenangkan.

Zitao yang merasa diawasi, menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba saja pemuda Park itu salah tingkah, "S-sudah kubilang bukan? Kau pasti bisa .." ujarnya.

Bola basket itu kembali ditangkap Zitao dan segera ia men-_shoot_-nya, melakukan percobaan kedua dan hasilnya sama. Masuk kedalam ring.

Pemuda Huang itu tersenyum, "Ini semua berkat Chan sunbae. Terimakasih banyak, Chan-Chan sunbae!" ucapnya.

Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya meleleh mendengar Zitao yang memanggilnya begitu lembut dan manis. Ini kebahagiaan yang tiada duanya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memeluk Zitao hingga begitu erat. Namun, tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal tersebut. "Erm .. kau bisa memanggilku gege .. sama seperti saat kau memanggil Kris .." celetuk Chanyeol pelan.

Zitao mengangguk, "Baiklah Chan-Chan ge! Terimakasih banyak!"

_Oh My Lord_

Seakan-akan kakinya tidak bisa berdiri, Chanyeol merasa kakinya melemas saat Zitao memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Ini .. surga ...

Tangan Chanyeol gemetar, terangkat dan berusaha memeluk balik si pemuda Huang.

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

_Sialan_

Teriakan keras itu tentu saja mengagetkan Zitao, yang otomatis melepaskan pelukannya dari Chanyeol. Sedangkan pemuda Park itu menoleh ke asal suara, dan matanya membulat begitu melihat Choi _sonsaengnim_ dengan wajah murkanya serta teman-teman sekelasnya yang berteriak-teriak menggodanya.

"KEMBALI KE KELAS SEKARANG!" teriakan Choi _sonsaengnim_ kembali terdengar.

Chanyeol meringis, sebelum ia kembali mendapat amukan, ia segera berlari menuju kelasnya, "Iya-iya _sonsaengnim_!" pekiknya.

Sehun menahan tawa setengah mati. Saat ia mulai mengantuk tadi, tak sengaja ia melihat Zitao dan Chanyeol berpelukan. Dengan cepat ia memanggil sang guru dan menunjuk kearah Chanyeol dan Zitao. Tentu saja Choi _sonsaengnim_ langsung berteriak marah dan teman-teman sekelasnya mulai bersiul dan berteriak-teriak menggoda si pemuda Dobi itu.

Hanya satu orang dikelas itu yang tidak ikut mengolok-oloki Chanyeol dan Zitao. Kris, dengan keterdiamannya, kesal sendiri saat melihat Zitao yang memeluk Chanyeol hingga begitu erat. Tubuhnya seakan membara dan matanya memanas, marah karena keadaan.

.

.

.

Zitao pecinta alam. Ia suka wangi segar begitu hujan usai maupun matahari tenggelam ataupun angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Senyumnya tak berhenti mengembang bahkan jika orang-orang menanyakan apa yang dilakukannya di atap sekolah pada jam segini. Sekolah memang sudah selesai dari empat jam lalu dan Zitao berpikir ia mungkin bisa menyendiri, melihati terbenamnya matahari tanpa gangguan siapapun.

Burung-burung camar yang melayang tinggi diatas sana membuat Zitao ingin menggapainya. Tangan-tangannya mengadah keatas, tampak berusaha seperti ingin menangkap satu diantaranya. Seperti anak kecil, dan itu manis sekali.

_**Klek!**_

Kepala si pemuda Huang langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Senyumnya seketika berubah menjadi lebih tipis, "Gege ..."

Kris, yang jauh lebih terkejut melihat sang pujaan hati, terdiam. Hatinya mencelos. Ia tahu Zitao pasti merasa sedikit terguncang atas kehadirannya dan ia tidak bisa menghentikan itu terjadi. Mulai canggung, ia tidak bergerak selangkah pun.

"Aku bukan hantu lho, ge," seru Zitao, berusaha kembali tersenyum setelah terdiam beberapa detik.

Kris hanya diam. Ia menatap Zitao yang kemudian berbalik dan memperlihatkan punggungnya. Pemuda cantik itu menyambut suka cita terbenamnya matahari, "Wuuah, cantik sekalii .." pujinya.

'_Kau yang cantik, tahu_' batin Kris dalam hati.

Perlahan, pemuda bermarga Wu itu mulai mendekati Zitao. Namun, ia tetap menjaga jaraknya dengan berada di sisi kiri, sedangkan Zitao berada di sisi kanan. Matanya tak berhenti menatap Zitao yang terus saja memperhatikan matahari yang terbenam dan juga langit yang berwarna oranye.

Tidak ada sepatah katapun. Tidak ada pembukaan dari keduanya dan memilih untuk terdiam jauh lebih lama. Zitao berpura-pura menikmati keindahan sang matahari, namun sebenarnya ia menunduk dalam. Mengeluh dalam hati, karena tidak bisa menghentikan suasana yang terus menerus menjadi canggung.

Sedangkan Kris, memilih untuk menatap punggung sang pemuda Huang, mengunci mulutnya untuk berbicara dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun layaknya sebuah patung. Sama seperti Zitao, hatinya menggerutu karena tidak bisa memulai percakapan dan merubah suasana.

"Gege ... kenapa kemari?"—akhirnya Zitao mulai bertanya, walaupun posisinya tetap menghadapkan punggungnya.

Kris menghela napas, ".. Ingin menyendiri .."

"Oh, begitu .."

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kris mulai bertanya.

Terlihat kedua pundak Zitao mulai terangkat, "Tidak tahu ... hanya ingin melihat matahari tenggelam .."

Kedua manik mata Kris kemudian menoleh kearah langit yang mulai menggelap, "Hari mulai malam, sebaiknya kau pulang,"

Zitao menggeleng, "Aku ingin melihat bulan,"

"Tadi katanya mau lihat matahari tenggelam,"

"Tapi sekarang, aku kepingin lihat bulan .."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Zitao kemudian mengubah posisinya dan balik menatap sang kakak kelas. "Gege nggak mau pulang?"

Kali ini giliran Kris yang menggeleng, "Aku juga ingin melihat bulan,"

Zitao tertawa renyah, membuat Kris tersenyum sejenak, merasa lega saat melihat tawa Zitao. "Gege ikut-ikutan,"

"Tidak tuh," bantah Kris, "Kau yang mengikutiku. Kan sejak awal tujuanmu ingin melihat matahari tenggelam, sedangkan aku ingin melihat bulan,"

Zitao mulai cemberut, "Gege curang ih. Gege yang ikut-ikutan,"

"Kamu yang ikut-ikutan kok,"

"Gege!"

"Kamu,"

"Gege kok ih,"

"Kamu tuh,"

"Gege!"

"Kamu,"

Zitao mulai jengkel, "Kok gege nyebelin sih," gerutunya.

Kris malah tertawa, "Habis wajahmu lucu kalau kesal,"

Pipi Zitao bersemu merah mendengar ucapan si tampan. Ia bersyukur dalam hati, karena hari sudah mulai gelap dan Kris mungkin tidak menyadarinya, "Uuh, aku tampan,"

Kris tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis hingga orang-orang pasti mengira ia tidak tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau Zitao pasti merasa gugup dan malu, walaupun ia tidak melihat rona pipi si pemuda Huang yang merona merah. Mereka kembali diam, saling menatap satu sama lain dalam jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Kau sudah tahu, yah .."—alis Zitao naik sebelah, sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Kris, namun pada akhirnya ia menangkap maksud dari pemuda Wu itu.

"Iya .." jawabnya, bahkan lebih pelan dari Kris.

Kris tersenyum, "Aneh ya?"

"Aneh apanya?"

"Haha, aku .. bisa-bisanya aku menyukaimu,"

Zitao menggendikan bahunya, "Tak terlalu .."

"Yah .."—Kris menghela napas, "Awalnya aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padamu, tapi kau menganggap yang lain .."

Si cantik tersenyum getir, "Di kolam teratai kan? Maaf ge, aku terlalu bodoh .. bahkan untuk menyadarinya saja aku terlalu bodoh .."

Kris menggeleng, "Bukan salahmu. Aku yang buruk dalam hal itu,"

_Buruk menyampaikan perasaan_

Kris berjalan menjauh, membuka pintu dan balik menatap Zitao, "Aku pergi .." ujarnya, sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu besi tersebut. Zitao terdiam, menatap langit dan tersenyum tipis, "Bulan bahkan belum datang .."

.

Kris tahu, baginya, untuk berada dalam posisi yang diinginkan Zitao itu sangat mustahil. Bahkan untuk mendekatinya saja sudah sulit. Tidak ada yang bisa Kris lakukan untuk meyakini sang pemuda Huang akan perasaannya. Dirinya pun buruk dalam menyampaikan perasaan, sampai-sampai Zitao salah mengerti maksudnya.

Langkah-langkah kakinya ia percepat. Tubuhnya seakan membara, paqnas seketika mengingat Chanyeol dan Zitao yang sangat akrab dan dengan mudahnya bersama. Apalagi Chanyeol sangat baik dalam hal mendekati sang tambatan hati.

"Cih," ia mendecih pelan, keluar dari gedung sekolah dan berjalan semakin cepat. Semakin ia mengingat hal tersebut, hatinya semakin berdenyut sakit.

"Gege!"

Hingga langkahnya terhenti, mendengar teriakan Zitao diatas atap sana. Namun, pemuda tampan itu tidak menoleh sama sekali. Ia hanya diam, berdiri di tempat dan menunggu apa yang akan Zitao katakan selanjutnya.

"Gege .. aku .. aku-,"

Pengangan tangan Zitao pada besi pagar itu mengerat, "AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMU!"

Dan tepat saat pemuda cantik itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kris berlari sekuat mungkin, berlari kembali menuju atas sekolah. Sekuat tenaga ia berlari, menaiki tangga tanpa henti. Zitao terdiam, melihat reaksi Kris, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tubuhnya seakan tidak bisa bergerak sedangkan Kris berlari menuju atap sekolah.

_**Grep!**_

Zitao menutup matanya, saat Kris berhasil memeluknya begitu erat.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Haloo readers :) semuanya sehat kan? Moga-moga semua diberi kesehatan yaa**

**Maafkan ira jika belum bisa fast update, kesehatan ira akhir-akhir ini kurang baik, jadi harus banyak istirahat. Maklum, dari kecil ira anaknya sakit-sakitan :'D**

**Dan, chapt depan, My Prince(ss) udah tamat :'v Huahaha :''V**

Balasan review chapt 9 :

**aldif.63** : "Haii :) siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya,"

**fanfandck90** : "Haii :) ahaha iya, maaf ya kemaren kristaonya gaada :"" tapi kali ini full ukenya tao kan? XDa Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**SkylarO** : "Haii :) wkwkwk biasaa panda polos mah gitu orangnya XD duh tao-nya buat ira aja daripada dikunyah hahaha. Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**Hyuuga** : "Haii :) ahaha iya, part kemaren khusus kaisoo ama sulay, chapt ini full ukenya tao XD Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**Orangecuppie** : "Haii :) wah wah makasih banyak udah suka kaisoo momentnya XD nah, kali ini full ukenya tao kan? :D Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**LVenge** : "Haii :) tebakanmu tepat sekali!^^ tao tau kalo lay suka suho, jadi suho-nya ditolak :O Terimakasih banyak atas review dan semangatnya!"

**ker0 57** : "Haii :) siip ini udah lanjut kok :D Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**beruanggajah** : "Haii :) wkwkw ini taoris nya udah ngungkapin perasaan lohh~~ tapi mereka belum jadian disini wkwk :V Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**ZhieWu68** : "Haii :) wkwkwk tapi kan perasaannya kris kebalass #ecieee :v ahaha, keponya udah hilang gak nih? Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**LoveHyunFamily** : "Haii :) duh untung deh kalo suka sama kaisoo momentnya ^^ iyaa, si tao juga udah ngungkapin perasaannya nih :O Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**delightbaek** : "Haii :) wah wah, request chanbaek nih XD siip, bakal ira buat di chapt depan! Mohon bersabar chingu-yaa ;) Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**barbie tao** : "Haii :) huaa maafkan ira yang melenyapkan kaitaoo,, silahkan rajam ira, tapi rajamnya pake tao yaa :3 Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**pantao** : "Haii :) ahaha tapi di chapt ini full ukenya tao kan? Jangan sedih lagi dunks ;)) Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**fujodanshi4** : "Haii :) ommona! 7k? yak jjinjaa, kau mau bunuh ira yaaa XD wkwkwk maafkanlah karena tidak bisa memenuhi kemauanmu, ini cuma 3k T_T Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**Aiko Michishige** : "Haii :) siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**celindazifan** : "Haii :) hehe, ini udah mucul chapt 10 nya^^ dan chapt depan my princess udah tamat T-T Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**yjima** : "Haii :) nah ini udah liat momentnya KT kan?XD Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**PrincessZitao** : "Haii :) iyaa samaa, gapengen banget dengar yifan jadi ukee, apa-apaan tuh, jadi kesel sendiri huahaha X'D ini moment KT-nya kurang sweet, duh maafkanlah iraa. Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**Re-Panda68** : "Haii :) ahahha iyaa syukur deh kalo suka sama kaisoo moment nya. Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**Kirei Thelittlethieves **: "Haii :) siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**DinkyAA** : "Haii :) ahahah kt-nya belum jadian nih tapi udah ngungkapin perasaan masing-masing XD Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**AmeChan95** : "Haii :) siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**buttao** : "Haii :) wkwkwk greget yaa XD siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**cronos01** : "Haii :) waah makasih banyak atas pujiannya XD siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Terimakasih banyak atas review dan semangat-nya"

**Xyln** : "Haii :) wkwk ini udah saling ngungkapin perasaan tapi belum jadian~ :O Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**Shui Jing** : "Haii Shui-jie :) ira didi-mu XD hehehe ini udah cukup gak moment KT-nya jie? Semoga suka yaa~ Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**Yeoja292** : "Haii :) iya bener, huntao moment disini ditahan dulu XD tao sama sehun cuma sekedar teman disini. Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**kthk2** : "Haii :) baiklaah, ira wujudkan permintaanmuu XD ini udah ada sulay-nya kan? Walaupun seuprit banget XD Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**Guest** : "Haii :) wow, dari Malaysia? Daebak! Ahaha, iya, KrisTao is real XD Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**Rich L. Khalifa** : "Haii :) hehe syukurlah kalo reader suka sama kaisoo momentnya :D Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**ndadinda** : "Haii dindaa :) oiya, kemaren di review automne kamu nanya ig ira ya? XD wkwk masih rahasia atuh, nanti aja ira kasi tahu nya ya XD Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**luphbebz** : "Haii Chanyeol Wife's XD heheh tao emang ga pekaan, tapi dia juga udah ngungkapin perasaannya nih XD Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**annisakkamjong** : " Haii :) wkwk ciee yang gemeshhh,, ayyo masih gemes gak nih? XD Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**windayeollie** : "Haii :) siip, ini udah muncul kok chapt 10 nya XD Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**Josephine Dixie** : "Haii :) wkwkw salam kenal my new reader :* iyaa ini udah lanjut kok. Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**ajib4ff** : "Haii :) wkwkwk chapt depan udah abis nih jie :D ini dalam pembuatan ff yang jiejie request lo~ XD Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya"

**BIG THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW IN THIS CHAPT!**

**Thanks too for favoriters and followers**

**Last, MIND TO REVIEW?**

* * *

Sign,

.

.

_blankRa09_


	11. Chapter 11

Suho menghela napas berat, menunduk dalam dan melihati ubin-ubin yang berada. Mengetahui bahwa harapannya ternyata bergeser dari impian. Ia mengira Zitao akan menerimanya dan mereka berdua bisa hidup bahagia bak pasangan di dongeng-dongeng. Ia memang tahu kalau dia satu-satunya orang yang kurang memberi perhatian pasti pada Zitao. Dan seharusnya ia tidak berharap begitu besar.

"Suho .."—Yixing menggenggam tangan lemas tersebut, "Apa yang ia katakan padamu?"

Si tampan hanya tersenyum getir, "Tidak ada. Ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun,"

"Lalu mengapa kau kira ia menolakmu?" tanya Yixing, walaupun hatinya hancur seremuk-remuknya.

Suho menggendikan bahu, kemudian ditatapnya Yixing dengan lirih, "Dari wajahnya saja aku sudah tahu, dia memang tidak menyukaiku,"

"Tapi kau belum tahu jawabannya Suho. Kau belum mendengar yang sebenarnya!" ujar Yixing.

"Aku akan lebih hancur jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Xing ..."—usapan yang Suho lakukan pada wajahnya begitu kasar, kemudian ia menutupi kedua matanya, "Sakit sekali. Kupikir ini hanya seperti gumpalan kecil yang menganggangu dihati orang-orang. Ternyata, gumpalan itu bahkan seluas lubang yang menganga,"—setetes air mata lalu turun memabasahi pipinya.

Yixing tahu semua yang diderita Suho. Memang rasanya sangat pedih, mengetahui orang yang kau sukai ternyata tidak bisa membalas cintamu bahkan sedikitpun. Mereka hanya akan menganggapmu sebagai seorang yang berharga, seorang yang tidak cukup spesial namun mereka tahu akan arti dirimu. Sahabat. Tidak lebih dari kata itu tetapi maknanya sangat membekas bagi siapapun yang menerimanya. Yixing juga tahu, dan ia selalu tahu.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Suho .."

"Tidak,"—Suho menghapus airmatanya kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Kau tidak boleh merasakan hal seperti itu, kau akan tersakiti, Yixing,"

"Mengapa tidak?" seru Yixing, "Apa kau tahu cinta itu seperti apa, Suho? Apa kau pernah melihatnya?"

Suho tertegun, "Ti-tidak .."

"Apa kau tahu sakit hati itu seperti apa? Pernahkah kau melihatnya?"

"Aku hanya merasakannya, Xing. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tetapi aku merasakannya,"

Senyum tipis dan lesung pipi itu terlihat, kemudian si manis menggenggam tangan Suho. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadapmu, Suho .. apa yang kau rasakan juga kurasakan di hatiku .."

Si tampan tertegun. ".. Kau ... merasakannya?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Dan sialnya .. –

—aku merasakan kedua hal itu padamu,"

* * *

**My Prince(ss)**

Chapter Eleven

Rated : T

Cast : Tao, Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Suho, Yixing, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Xiao Lu and others

Warn : YAOI! TYPO's

DONT LIKE, DONT READ!

NO SIDERS!

.

.

.

Just ENJOY it while reading this Fic!

Hope you like it~

.

* * *

Hati Zitao tentu saja terasa tak menentu saat Kris mempererat pelukan mereka. Hatinya berdegup begitu kencang dan ia pun bisa merasakan hal yang sama pada Kris. Seakan-akan mereka memang sudah disatukan malam itu. "Ge .. gege ..."

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Sangat—sangat, sangat dan sangat. Aku takut kau tidak akan menerimaku. Aku takut kalau ternyata aku hanya pecundang tak berguna dimatamu. Aku takut kau akan menghindariku sejak kau mengetahui bahwa aku menyukaimu, aku takut dengan semua itu Zitao .." seru Kris, merengkuh tubuh Zitao dengan pelukannya yang hangat.

Zitao terpaku dengan seluruh kalimat yang keluar dari bibir sang pujaan hati. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kris amat menyukainya hingga ketakutan dengan semua hal yang kemungkinan terjadi. Senyum tipis itu terukir diwajah Zitao, "Aku juga menyukaimu, gege ..."

Dan Kris bisa bernafas selega mungkin sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Pensil warna-warni itu berhamburan dimana-mana. Fantasi Kai yang mulai menjalar, membuatnya dengan tekad mewarnai sesuatu di kertas polos tersebut. Sehun yang terheran-heran dibuatnya hanya menggendikan bahu kemudian bertanya, "Kau sedang apa?"

Kai tersenyum centil, lalu memperlihatkan kertas yang sedari tadi dicoretnya, "Bagus, tidak?"

Mata Sehun sedikit memicing melihat kertas itu, sejenak kemudian ia tertawa sangat keras, membuat Kai menjadi tersinggung karenanya, "Yak! Apa yang kau tertawakan bodoh!" pekiknya.

"Kau pikir kau anak SD hah? Buat apa menggambar seperti itu, hahaha!"—tawa Sehun semakin membuat Kai dongkol.

"Apanya yang salah?! Aku hanya menggambar Kyungsoo disini!"

"Dan kau menggambarnya sedang berpakaian gaun, bodoh! Ingat kalau Kyungsoo itu lelaki! Hahahah, astaga aku bisa mati karena tertawa! Perutku sakit sekali!"

Mulut Kai sudah maju beberapa senti, dengan lekukan cemberut yang dibuat-buat. "Sialan! Seandainya Kyungsoo perempuan pasti dia sexy tahu!"

Sehun menyeka airmatanya yang turun karena tertawa dan dengan cepat meneguk segelas air, "Jangan sampai kau mengirimkannya pada Kyungsoo. Dia akan malu setengah mati jika kau mengirimkannya dan dilihat oleh teman-temannya,"

Kai menghela napas. Setelah dipikir-pikir, pasti kekasih barunya itu akan malu, sangat malu jika melihat surat yang dikirimkannya beserta gambar konyol itu. Lagipula, ini kekanakan. Harusnya Kai mempikirkan sesuatu yang lebih membuat Kyungsoo gembira. Dengan penuh pikiran yang dipenuhi oleh Kyungsoo, ia menggigit pensilnya. Seketika saja, ia sudah menemukan apa yang seharusnya ia gambar.

.

.

.

.

Langkah Chanyeol semakin cepat saat ia berhasil menemukan snack waffer milik Sehun dan juga yoghurt milik Suho. Ia berlari keluar dari dapur, dan ia bahkan hampir mirip seperti pencuri saat menutup pintu dapur asrama dengan mengendap-endap. Saat ia mulai kembali berlari, ingin pergi menuju tempat tersembunyi dan bisa memakan semua camilan temannya. Hingga tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang dihadapannya.

_**Bruk!**_

"Aduh ..."—keduanya meringis, merasa kesakitan.

Mata Chanyeol perlahan terbuka, lalu membulat dengan sendirinya melihat siapa yang berada dihadapannya, "Byun Baekhyun?!"

_**Prak!**_

Dan tepat setelah Chanyeol mengucapkan nama mantan kekasihnya, sebuah botol yoghurt mendarat tepat di dahinya, "Kalau berjalan lihat-lihat dulu, kau bodoh!" umpat Baekhyun kesal.

Dengan cepat pria tinggi itu mengusap keningnya yang terasa sakit sambil menatap tajam kepada Baekhyun, "Kau yang lihat-lihat!"

"Siapa yang berlari?! Kau kan!"

"Sudah tahu aku berlari kenapa kau tidak menghindar!"

"Oh jadi sekarang aku yang salah karena tidak menghindar?!"

"Jelas iya!"

"Kau memang keparat Park Chanyeol!"

"Kau sendiri bajingan kecil!"

"Kalian ini sedang apa, sih?"

DEG!

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menoleh dan meringis mendapati Xiao Lu, kekasih Sehun, sekaligus kakak kelas mereka. "E-eh .. Lu sunbae .." cicit Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Xiao Lu memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit heran mendapati kedua adik kelasnya berkelahi, entah karena apa, "Kalian kelahi terus, bagaimana mau berbalikan?"

"HA?! SIAPA YANG MAU BERBALIKAN DENGANNYA, SUNBAE!"—Baekhyun langsung saja berteriak keras sambil menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol.

"Menjijikkan! Yang ada juga aku iritasi balikan sama dia, sunbae!" seru Chanyeol, berpura-pura jijik dan ikut mengambil langkah mundur.

Xiao Lu terkekeh sedikit. Ia ingat sekali saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka berdua selalu saja menempel dan pamer kemesraan. Kemana-mana selalu berdua walaupun beda kelas. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol sedang ekskul tenis, Baekhyun menunggunya sampai tertidur. Dan Chanyeol akan menggendong kekasihnya sampai Baekhyun sudah berada diatas kasur empuk serta selimut. Dan pemuda tinggi bermarga Park itu akan tersenyum, lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun, tidak merasa risih sekalipun ada teman sekamar Baekhyun juga Xiao Lu yang ikut menemani Chanyeol.

"Jangan sarkasme begitu. Sebelum aku menjadi kekasih Sehun, aku juga sering berkelahi dengannya, bukan?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam. Mereka mulai berusaha mengingat, perkelahian kakak kelasnya dengan Sehun itu. Ah! Ada satu yang sangat membekas di pikiran mereka. Waktu itu, saat Sehun datang ke lapangan tenis untuk mengantarkan tas Chanyeol, ia tidak sengaja menginjak tangan Xiao Lu yang sedang duduk, dan mereka ribut besar karena Sehun tidak mau meminta maaf. Ia pikir Xiao Lu-lah yang harus menyingkirkan tangannya di jalanan.

Namun, anehnya, sejak itu mereka selalu memulai pertengkaran baru dan mulai akrab. Bahkan Sehun dan Xiao Lu mulai sering bercanda. Hingga akhirnya Sehun mengutarakan perasaannya saat kakak kelas mereka itu sedang berlomba. Chanyeol bahkan ingat betul, Sehun yang terkenal pendiam dan dingin itu berteriak, _"XIAO LU! MENANGKAN PERTANDINGAN INI DAN JADILAH PACARKU!_"—dan seketika, semua orang yang ada disana menoleh pada Sehun.

"Yah ... kau benar, sunbae," gumam Chanyeol sembari sedikit tertawa, mengingat kelakuan Sehun yang konyol saat itu.

Xiao Lu tersenyum, kemudian menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, "Ingat ya. Perkelahian dan kebencian itu ..-

—Akan berubah jadi cinta, lho!"

Dan setekah itu, Xiao Lu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mulai memerah wajahnya. Kemudian, keduanya saling berpandangan. Lama mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, sebelum Baekhyun melangkah pergi dengan pipi yang merona.

.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, "A—apa benar? Aku masih menyukai anak ingusan itu?"

.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun yang perlahan-lahan menjauh, mendecak, "Jangan sampai perasaanku padanya tumbuh lagi!"

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing yakin sekali, sampai saat ini ia harus menghindar dari keadaan Suho dan mungkin tidak akan keluar kelas. Ia akan terus berada di kelasnya sampai jam istirahat selesai. Lagipula, setelah insiden menyatakan perasaannya tadi malam, ia langsung memeluk Suho kemudian berlari sambil terisak. Ia tidak tahu ekspresi Suho seperti apa, yang jelas ia hanya ingin pergi dan Yixing benar-benar melakukannya.

Kotak bekal berwarna putih itu Yixing pegang kuat-kuat, lalu ia menghela napas sambil membukanya. Well, ia hanya berharap Baekhyun tidak memaksanya untuk menemaninya kekantin, walaupun sebelumnya ia sudah berjanji. Dan kalaupun ternyata si Byunbaek itu tetap saja memaksanya, ia berharap agar Suho disibukkan dengan kegiatan osis sehingga tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Hai, Yixing,"

"Wuaaah!"

_**Bruk!**_

Terjatuh dengan posisi bokongmu menghantam lantai, itu sakit sekali. Dan Yixing pun akan terkejut jika mengetahui siapa yang telah sukses membuatnya terkejut hingga terjatuh. "Su-Suho?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Suho, ia melompat melalui jendela kemudian membantu Yixing berdiri.

Si manis malu-malu, melihat pujaan hatinya sekarang menarik tangannya untuk membuatnya berdiri. Padahal Yixing yakin sekali kalau tadi ia berharap agar tidak bisa bertemu dengan Suho. Tahu-tahunya, Suho sendiri yang datang menemuinya. "A-ada apa, Suho?"

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu menggendikan bahu, lalu menarik kursi dan segera duduk dihadapan Yixing, "Aku lapar. Boleh kucicipi bekalmu?" seru Suho sembari menunjuk bekal yang sedaritadi dipegang oleh empunya.

Yixing tersenyum tipis, duduk disamping Suho dengan gemetar dan membuka kotak bekalnya. "Woah! Ini daging sapi! Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya sang ketua OSIS, mengingat jarang sekali ada daging sapi di dapur asrama mereka.

"Ayah dan Ibuku mengirimkannya dari China," jawab Yixing, membungkus daging sapi tersebut dengan selada kemudian memberikannya pada Suho.

Pemuda tampan itu menatap Yixing yang hendak memberikannya daging sapi berbalut daun selada itu. Tanpa diduga, ia membuka perlahan mulutnya, "Aaaa,"

Dan mata Yixing melotot sudah, terkejut melihat kelakuan Suho. Awalnya, ia kan hanya ingin memberikannya pada Suho, maksudnya, biar Suho sendiri yang menyuapkannya pada mulutnya. Tapi apa ini? Suho minta di suapi? Apa maksudnya? Jangan bilang kalau ... "S-Suho .."

"Kenapa?"—Suho berseru, sedikit kecewa karena Yixing malah diam, "Kau merasa risih?"

Yixing menggeleng kuat-kuat pertanyaan Suho. Ia tidak merasa risih, bahkan jantungnya mulai berdegup begitu kencang saat sang pemilik hati mulai menatapnya lurus tepat pada manik mata kecoklatannya. Lagi-lagi ia tidak mengerti. Apa yang harus dilakukannya saat Suho terus menatapnya begitu lama.

"Kalau tidak mendapatkan adiknya ... –,"

Yixing mulai menunduk saat mendengar ucapan Suho. Apakah ia ingin membicarakan tentang Zitao? Cukup sudah. Yixing muak dengan semuanya. Ia lelah harus patah hati seperti ini terus.

".. –Kakaknya masih bisa, kan?"

Dan pemuda berlesung pipit itu langsung memerah mendengar ujaran sang ketua OSIS. "Kau ... apa?"

Suho terkekeh pelan melihat Yixing yang mulai salah tingkah didepannya, "Kau tidak tahu? Aku memintamu menjadi pacarku, Yixing,"—dan setelah itu, Suho berlari pergi, meninggalkan Yixing yang tambah memerah wajahnya.

.

.

.

Baru saja Chanyeol lolos dari pelajaran sialan itu. Namun, sekarang ia sudah mendapatkan kabar buruk saat mendengar rumor tentang Kris dan Zitao yang baru saja jadian. Pasrah? Apa mungkin itu yang harus Chanyeol lakukan? Selama ini, ia selalu menang dari Kris. Tentang kecerdasan, tentu saja ia selalu juara satu dikelasnya. Tentang kekayaan, maaf, tetapi keluarga Chanyeol sudah kelebihan uang sejak dulu. Tentang asmara, tidak perlu kau tanya lagi. Mungkin mantannya jika ditumpuk satu-persatu akan menjadi gunung.

Lalu Kris? Apa yang ia punya?

Jelas Chanyeol tidak akan terima jika memang hal itu terjadi. Ia lebih dari segalanya dari Kris kecuali usia.

"Byun Baekhyun! Jangan diam saja, segera jelaskan apa yang saya jelaskan!"

Kuping Chanyeol kemudian menangkap suara yang teramat jelas ditelinganya. Itu suara Ahn _soensang_, guru mata pelajaran tata boga mereka. Dan barusan yang disebut itu nama mantan pacarnya. "Tata boga ...?"—Chanyeol menggumam. Jika sudah ada tata boga, lalu Baekhyun, maka ...

Oh, tidak.

Baekhyun akan ditendang habis-habisan oleh mulut pedas milik Ahn _sonsaengnim_. Anak itu mempunyai trauma buruk dengan pelajaran tata boga! Tangan kirinya pernah terbakar saat mereka sedang memasak. Baekhyun sangat buruk dengan apapun yang berurusan dengan dapur. Ia trauma dengan ruangan pelajaran tata boga mereka dan ia juga sangat membenci Ahn _sonsaeng_ karena ialah yang menyebabkan Baekhyun harus kehilangan keahlian tangan kirinya selama beberapa bulan. Bahkan Chanyeol ingat sekali kalau Baekhyun sering membolos dari pelajaran tata boga.

"Permisi ..."

Seluruh pasang mata yang ada disana menoleh.

"Ahn _sonsaengnim_, Byun Baekhyun dipanggil oleh Song _sonsaengnim_,"—hingga tanpa sadar, Chanyeol sudah berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan tata boga itu.

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Song _sonsaengnim_? Apakah ia dipinta untuk memainkan piano oleh guru musiknya itu?

"Untuk apa?"—tentu saja, membuat Baekhyun keluar dari kelas itu pasti tidak cukup mudah. Apalagi suasana hati Ahn _sonsaengnim_ tidak pernah bagus.

"Dia dipinta untuk memainkan piano, _sonsaengnim_,"

"Bukankah kau sendiri bisa memainkan piano, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa Ahn _sonsaengnim_ tahu tentang bakatnya bermain alat musik, "Eum .. saya ... hanya bisa bermain _keyboard_, Ahn _sonsaeng_ .."

Mata guru tata boga itu sudah seperti elang sepenuhnya. Chanyeol hanya diam dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat aneh. "... Baiklah. Byun Baekhyun, kembalilah jika kau sudah selesai bermain dengan alat musik hitam-putih itu,"—tanpa diduga, Ahn _sonsaengnim_ mengucapkan kalimat itu yang membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kami permisi, Ahn _sonsaengnim_ .." pamit keduanya, keluar dari ruangan tataboga itu.

.

.

"Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh kan, Park?" ucap Baekhyun curiga.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Bukankah Song _sonsaengnim_ sedang mengambil cuti melahirkan?"

.

.

Seunghyun mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, "Ahn _sonsaengnim_ .."

"Ada apa, Seunghyun?"

Siswa dengan kacamata tebal itu terdiam, menunduk sebentar kemudian kembali menatap sang guru. ".. B-begini ... sebenarnya, Song _sonsaengnim_ ..."

"Ada apa dengan guru musik kalian, Seunghyun?"

Seunghyun melirik teman-temannya yang mengangguk, berusaha mendorong niat Seunghyun untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "... Beliau ... sedang cuti melahirkan, _sonsaeng_ ..."

Dan mata Ahn _sonsaengnim_ membulat begitu mengingat bahwa teman guru-nya itu sudah mengambil cuti untuk mengeluarkan anaknya dari dalam perutnya sendiri.

"PARK CHANYEOOOLL! BYUN BAEKHYUUUNN!"

.

"Ayo lari. Kau bisa mengambil saran ini atau mengabaikannya dengan kembali ke ruangan itu,"

Baekhyun tertegun. Tangan Chanyeol sudah mengarah padanya, mengajaknya untuk segera pergi secepat mungkin atau Ahn _sonsaengnim_ akan mendapatkanmu. Baekhyun anak yang rajin. Ia juga anak yang sopan pada gurunya. Tentu saja ia akan ... –

_**Clap!**_

"Aku tahu tempat sembunyi yang bagus, Chanyeol!"

—Berlari bersama Chanyeol dengan tangan yang terkait satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi. Seluruh anak-anak segera keluar dari kelas. Kyungsoo yang masih merapikan buku-bukunya segera memasukkan semua buku dan alat tulisnya ke tas merah miliknya. Kemudian dengan cepat ia pergi menuju lokernya yang berada di depan kelas, hendak mengambil sepatunya.

"Hn?" Kyungsoo bergumam ketika melihat sebuah kertas yang dilipat origami berbentuk burung. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kirinya, memperhatikan teman-teman sekelasnya sudah memakai sepatu. Ia pikir, salah satu diantara mereka mungkin menaruh origami itu dilokernya. Tapi kenyataannya, mungkin tidak.

Dengan perlahan, ia membuka origami burung yang sudah rapi itu. Dan ia menyerngit pelan melihatnya. Sebuah gambar, dimana seorang anak lelaki tertidur dan seperti ada awan diatasnya, diawan itu pun ada gambarnya. Seorang anak lelaki yang tersenyum manis. Maksudnya, mungkin anak lelaki pertama tertidur nyenyak dan bermimpi tentang anak lelaki kedua.

Setelah itu, dibawah gambar terdapat beberapa coretan kecil. Tulisan yang sangat alamiah, atau lebih mirip cakar naga(?)

'_Aku selalu memimpikanmu saat tidur. Kau tahu itu kan?_

_KK_'

Tanpa diduga, senyum lebar dan rona merah di pipi Kyungsoo muncul. Dengan cepat ia mengambil plester luka dari dalam kotak P3K kelasnya, lalu ditempelkannya kertas yang sudah kusut itu dengan plester sebagai pengganti isolasi. Lalu dengan cepat ia memakai sepatunya dan menutup lokernya.

"Kai-sunbaee!"—pemuda mungil itu memekik, memanggil sang kekasih yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

Kai tersenyum tipis, melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian menarik tangan Kyungsoo, "Kau sudah lihat?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat, "Sunbae berusaha sok romantis, ya?" sindirnya.

"Tidak, kok," Kai mencibir, "Itu kenyataan,"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, merasa senang juga karena mendapatkan hal istimewa dari sang pujaan hati, perlahan, ia mengait pelan tangan Kai dan menyendekan kepalanya pada lengan Kai, "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, sunbae," gumamnya.

Lekukan senyum kembali terlihat di bibir Kai, "Aku juga. Dan akan selalu seperti itu,"

.

.

.

Zitao tahu, dan akan selalu tahu kebiasaan Kris jika bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Dengan langkah yang dipercepat, ia menuju perpustakaan dan tersenyum melihat sepatu sang kekasih ada disana. Zitao masuk dan memergoki Kris yang sedang tertidur pulas, dengan pulpen ditangannya. Ia memperhatikan meja yang digunakan Kris untuk menyenderkan kepalanya.

Penuh dengan tulisan namanya.

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum sedikit, dengan perlahan, ia duduk tepat disamping Kris dan ikut menyenderkan kepalanya di meja, menatap wajah rupawan si tampan yang entah kenapa, sangat memesona. "Fuuh ..."—hembusan angin keluar dari bibir Zitao, menerpa wajah Kris.

Masih tidak bergeming, Zitao kembali meniupkan beberapa udara kecil. Alis Kris mulai bergerak, dan dengan pelan, matanya terbuka, "Zitao?" gumamnya.

Zitao tertawa pelan, "Gege selalu tertidur,"

Kris sadar sepenuhnya, lalu bangun dan melihat seisi ruangan. "Sudah pulangan, ya?"

Zitao mengangguk lucu, memperlihatkan tas Kris yang sudah diambilnya dari kelas kekasihnya itu. "Mari kita pulang, ge,"

"Baiklah, ayo, _princess_,"

Entah kenapa, Zitao tertawa mendengarnya. Kris yang merasa heran, menatap kekasih manisnya itu, "Ada apa? Kau memang _princess_-ku, tahu,"

"Bukankah seharusnya _prince_? Aku lelaki, gege,"

Wajah tampan Kris merengut, "Tidak, kau _princess_-ku. Kau tidak boleh menjadi _prince_, karena akulah sang pangeran,"

Zitao tersenyum, ia hanya menyikut pelan Kris, dan keduanya berjalan pelan, keluar dari perpustakaan. Saat mereka baru saja melangkahkan kaki keluar dari perpustakaan, keduanya tersentak saat melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di hadapan mereka.

"Z-Zitao .."—Chanyeol tercengang, melihat Zitao yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan bersama Kris.

Zitao meringis. Lambat ataupun cepat, Chanyeol pasti akan tahu. Meskipun ia tidak menggenggam tangan Kris, tetapi kedekatan mereka sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka baru saja berjadian. "Chan ... ge .."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"—tiba-tiba saja, suara Chanyeol mendadak tinggi.

Kris mendengus, dan dengan sengaja ia menarik Zitao, menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dan balik menatap Chanyeol dengan lurus, "Zitao menjemputku. Kau ada masalah dengan itu, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak, benar sudah yang digosipkan teman-temannya. Kris dan Zitao memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia menggeram, rasanya ingin sekali ia menonjok Kris dan membawa Zitao lari sejauh-jauhnya.

Baekhyun menoleh, dan ia tahu kalau Chanyeol mulai memanas. Dengan lirih, ia menatap Kris yang ikut memanas, serta Zitao yang hendak menangis. Ia ingat sekali kejadian ini. Persis saat ia baru saja jadian dengan Chanyeol, Daehyun memergoki mereka dan keduanya berkelahi habis-habisan. Baekhyun jelas tidak akan membiarkan kejadian yang sama terulang kembali.

_**Grep!**_

"Se-selamat ya! Kalian sudah jadian~ aku dan Chanyeol sangat bergembira mendengarnya!"

Pandangan Zitao yang awalnya menunduk, langsung menatap Baekhyun yang mendekap lengan Chanyeol. Matanya seketika berbinar-binar. Kris yang ikut terkejut, menatap tak percaya, seketika amarahnya lenyap. "Kalian balikan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, membuat Chanyeol sudah terkejut dalam hati. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan anak ini. "Chanyeol baru saja memintaku untuk kembali menjadi pacarnya. Tentu saja aku sangat gembira,"

"Benarkah?! Selamat untuk kalian berdua, Baek sunbae dan Chan-ge! Aku turut bergembira!" pekik Zitao.

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya, "Owh .. selamat, ya .. kalau begitu ... kami pergi dulu," ucapnya, langsung pergi dan menarik Zitao yang melemparkan senyumnya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Yang benar saja jika aku mengajakmu untuk balikan?!"

Chanyeol marah. Ia merasa sangat rendah saat Baekhyun mengucapkan kebohongan didepan orang yang disukainya. Dan jelas saja, sahabat lamanya yang sekarang menjadi saingannya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lirih, "Aku salah? Aku salah jika harus menghentikan perkelahianmu dengan Kris?! Kenapa kau tidak pernah dewasa, Park Chanyeol?! Berhentilah menjadi kekanakan!"

"Kau yang kekanakan! Berbohong demi kebaikanmu sendiri!"

"Apa yang aku bohongkan?!"

"Kita berpacaran!"

"Kau menganggap serius omonganku?! Jangan-jangan kau masih punya perasaan padaku?!"

"Memang! Aku masih menganggapmu milikku!"

Baekhyun tercengang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. _Milikku?_ Apa maksudnya? "Apa ... yang kau katakan?"

Chanyeol tertegun. Ia sendiri tidak sadar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Ia hanya terdiam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

Baekhyun masih menatapnya, meminta penjelasan, "Kau serius dengan yang barusan kau katakan? Hah! Kau menyukai Zitao dan masih menganggapku milikmu? Yang benar saja!"

"... Aku tidak suka tentang kebohonganmu .. kau memainkan perasaanku, Baek .."

Baekhyun tertegun.

"... Walaupun aku seorang _cassanova_, tetapi setidaknya kau mengerti, Baek. Ingatlah, hanya kau satu-satunya yang berhasil berpacaran denganku selama 11 bulan,"

"..."

"Waktu itu kau memutuskanku secara sepihak. Aku membutuhkan waktu 3 bulan agar bisa melupakanmu!" Chanyeol mendecih kasar, "Sekarang saat aku sudah bisa berpaling darimu, kau datang lagi! Apa maumu sebenarnya?! Aku muak dengan semua ini!"

"Chan-,"

"Jangan menangis! Aku membenci melihatmu menangis!"

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya. "Kau tahu apa alasanku memutuskanmu secara sepihak! Saat itu kau selalu saja tidak punya waktu untukku! Kau berbeda! Kau berubah! Bahkan ketika aku akan memutuskanmu, kau selalu saja tidak peduli! Ingatlah Park Chanyeol! Aku juga butuh waktu agar bisa melepaskanmu! Jadi jangan pikir hanya aku yang bersalah disini!"

Baekhyun terengah. Chanyeol yang menatap lurus. Keduanya hanya bisa memandang satu sama lain. Tanpa sepatah katapun, sampai Baekhyun terisak.

"Kau yang jahat, Park Chanyeol! Kau yang kejam padaku!"

Tatapan Chanyeol berubah menjadi sendu, dengan perlahan, ia menarik Baekhyun dan memeluknya yang sedang menangis. "Benar, kau tidak salah, Baekhyun .."

_Tangisan Baekhyun, adalah senjata terakhir untuk menyerang Park Chanyeol._

.

.

.

.

"Ada yang salah?" Kris merasa heran saat Zitao memperhatikannya dengan serius.

Zitao, yang merona sedikit, menggeleng dan menunduk malu, "Tidak .. kau .. hanya tampan, ge,"

Kris tertawa, "Aku tahu, _ma babe_. Dan kau sempurna,"—pemuda tampan itu merengkuh tubuh Zitao kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir _curve_ itu. Zitao memerah dan dengan cepat ia menutup wajahnya dengan kaca helm berwarna hitam itu. Kris terkekeh, dengan sekali angkat, ia mendudukkan Zitao di motornya.

Malam ini, mereka akan melaksanakan _first_ _dating_. Awalnya, Zitao tentu saja menolak. Tetapi Kris terus memaksanya, lagipula sudah lama ia ingin mengajak Zitao untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Berdua saja. Dan untunglah, dewi fortuna berpihak padanya dan Zitao akhirnya mau.

Motor yang sudah lama tidak dipakai itu, sekarang melintas dijalan raya dengan kelajuan diatas rata-rata. Semua orang tahu jika melihat Kris yang mengendarakan motor dengan kecepatan yang tak wajar. Dengan artian, ia ingin kekasihnya memeluknya begitu erat. "K-Kris-ge ... tidak apa-apa kau selaju ini?" cicit Zitao, memeluk erat pinggang Kris.

Kris tersenyum tipis, "Ini sengaja," gumamnya, yang tentu saja tidak bisa didengar oleh Zitao.

Motor itu menepi begitu sampai disebuah kedai _ddokboki_. Kris tidak menggemari jenis makanan tersebut. Ia lebih menyukai makanan yang bisa mengenyangkan tetapi tidak terlalu berbobot. Tentu saja ia tidak akan singgah kecuali Zitao yang meminta.

Saat keduanya masuk, tanpa sengaja keduanya terkejut saat mendapati Kai dan Kyungsoo yang juga tengah menyantap makanan khas Korea itu.

"Ge .." Zitao bersuara.

"Ada apa, Zi?"

"Lebih baik kita mencari tempat lain. Aku tak enak mengganggu Kyungsoo dan Kai sunbae," ucapnya pelan.

Kris mengangguk. Ia setuju sekali jika harus mencari tempat lain untuk mengisi perut mereka.

.

.

Pasrah dengan keadaan, Zitao dan Kris membuka mulut mereka tak percaya saat harus mendapati kembali S uho dan Yixing, berbincang dengan begitu santai sembari memakan hindangan _seafood_ itu. Keduanya tampak sangat akrab, dan Zitao tahu sekali bahwa mereka juga pasti sedang berkencan.

"Ge ..."

"Hm?"

"Ayo, cari tempat lain saja," ucap Zitao dengan senyum kecut.

Kris melengos. Ia tahu pasti Zitao tidak ingin membuat Suho dan Yixing merasa terganggu, sama seperti Kai dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Apakah mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan pergi malam ini? Saat mereka sudah jauh dari asrama, dan menemukan restoran pizza, mereka harus tabah melihat Sehun dan Xiao Lu yang sedang memesan pizza.

"Ge ..."

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan, Zi .."

Dan mereka pun pergi, mencari restoran lain dengan harapan tidak akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

.

Pupus. Batal. Semuanya batal kali ini! Kris tidak tahan harus melihat Baekhyun yang bermata sembab bersama Chanyeol yang baru saja menerima pesanan mereka. Perutnya bahkan sudah berbunyi. Ia melirik Zitao yang meringis. Dan sebelum Zitao akan mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ia sudah menarik sang kekasih keluar dari kedai tersebut.

"Kita akan kemana, ge?" tanya Zitao.

Kris terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Dan ia hanya mengarahkan motornya untuk lurus, sembari memperhatikan jalanan, siapa tahu ada kedai makanan atau apapun itu yang bisa ia makan dengan Zitao.

.

Kris dan Zitao tersenyum saat pesanan mereka datang. Hanya sebuah mie rebus yang dibumbui, tetapi mereka akan sangat menikmatinya karena penjajah yang bernama 'lapar' sudah mengganggu mereka sedari tadi.

"Gege pelan-pelan makannya," seru Zitao, terkekeh saat Kris melahap makanannya dengan kalap.

Kris menoleh dan tersenyum dengan mulut yang penuh. Dengan pelan, Zitao mengusap pinggiran bibir Kris yang terkena saus mie.

Ya Tuhan, Kris akan menyukai saus mie mulai dari sekarang. Dan tanpa izin lagi Zitao dengan bibirnya yang penuh bumbu.

Namun tak lama kemudian ... –

"Oi! Zitao! Kris! Lagi ngapain?"

"Wuah! _First date,_ ya?"

"Astaga kalian manis sekali!"

"Aku masih lapar, nih! Kris traktir dong!"

"Zitao, kau sedang makan, ya?"

..—Ia mengutuk dalam hati saat Kai, Kyungsoo, Suho, Yixing, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Xiao Lu datang.

**.**

**.**

**FIN~~**

**AKHIRNYA ABIS JUGA AWKAWKAWK**

**Oke, sebenarnya ira janji bakal update my princess kemaren, tapi karena tiba-tiba ira gabisa, jadi updatenya malam ini.**

**Dan well, ini udah panjang kan? Ini 4k lebih lo :v jari-jari ira udah gakuat buat tambahin lagi. Juga, ira tahu kalo moment Kristao-nya disini seuprit. Dan kebanyakan menjelaskan tentang couple lain. Terus endingnya buruk. Huhuhuuu maapkanlaaahhhhh**

**REVIEW YAA CINTAKUU :* /plaakk/**

* * *

Sign,

.

.

_blankRa09_


End file.
